la universidad de berck
by Tori Haddock Hofferson
Summary: las aventuras de los adolescentes en sus últimos 4 semestres de la universidad. amores, locuras, nuevas amistades. aparición de elsa y jack.
1. Chapter 1

Tori:- holiwis- saluda. Estaba toda sucia y desarreglada- se preguntaran por que estoy así. Bueno es muy gracioso- rie nervisamente- luna, molina y yo peleamos por saber cual de todas las historias que estamos realizando íbamos a subir primero, asi que resolvimos las cosas a golpes- señala a dos personitas muy conocidas tiradas sobre la otra inconcientes- gane yo, y luego tuve que sedarlos- rie nerviosamente de nuevo- asi que mientras, ellos estén inconcientes, y tal vez sea por algunos días- se revuelve sus cabellos castaños- mis compañeros en el crimen, serán dos de nuestros amigos, y actores de nuestra empresa cinematrogafica "berrk y cute". Y cabe mencionar que son muy bien pagados. Jack y olaf- se oyen aplausos, y los dos entran por la puerta.

Jack:- que hay?.

Olaf:- holis.

Jack:- debo mencionar que solo estamos nosotros por que ños demás están trabajando.

Tori:- siii… bueno no los retengo mas, así que disfruten.

Disclaimer: los personajes y la películas no nos pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia es nuestra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vemos un avión sobre volar el mar. La cámara se acerca a una de las ventanas y después muestra desde el interior a una chica rubia de ojos azules viendo por la ventana

_Eso de allá abajo es Berck_

_Tengo 5 años sin venir, así que no les puedo decir si ha cambiado o no._

_Solo sé que siempre ha sido un lugar frio, muy frio, las tuberías se congelan todo el tiempo, mi amigo Jack dice que lo hace el espíritu del invierno(1), en fin, el punto es que es muy frio y punto._

_Pero que descortés e sido, me presento:_

_Soy Astrid Hofferson, tengo 20 años y pase mis últimos cinco años en Canadá, pero ahora he vuelto._

Astrid deja de mirar por la ventana y se quita los audífonos, para escuchar a la azafata, está diciendo que se pongan los cinturones por que van a aterrizar. Ella acata y guarda su mp3 y sus audífonos en su mochila.

_Tuve que irme por el trabajo de mis padres, y deje atrás a mis amigos y mi novio, junto con ellos parte de mi corazón. Pero ya lo dije he vuelto y voy a terminar mis últimos 4 semestres de química experimental, que, me gusta la química._

_Se preguntaran si sigo en contacto con mis amigos, pues me alegra decirles que si, hable por última vez con ellos hace una semana, quiero que sea una sorpresa de que este aquí._

_Ninguno ha cambiado emocionalmente, si me lo pregunta, pero físicamente, quien no._

El avión aterriza y todo el mundo se baja. En el momento en que fue a recoger su equipaje, la señora del frente estaba tardando una eternidad, y cabe destacar que Astrid es una persona de carácter fuerte y sin una pisca de paciencia, así que no les sorprenda que termino empujando a la vieja, como la llamo, y le recogió su maleta y la de ella, otra curiosidad es que la mujer solo tendría unos 24 años.

Después salió del aeropuerto y se dirigió a esperar un taxi. Al conseguir un taxi le dio la dirección de la biblioteca pública. Era el lugar donde su mejor amiga trabaja, como lo sabía, ella misma se lo dijo, y también era el lugar donde ella iba a trabajar, su amiga le había dicho que estaban buscando asistente, claro no se dijo para que tomara el trabajo, si no que se lo comento.

Al llegar, le pago al señor, bajo su equipaje, y después se dirigió a paso confiado, con las maletas en sus manos, hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. No hace falta mencionar que muchos chicos se le acercaron para ayudarla y coquetear, otros se le quedaban mirando como bobos cuando pasaba por sus lados, como no hacerlo si era una chica delgada, con la cintura de una avispa, alta, un cuerpo atlético y perfecto, y de facciones angelicales. Pero ella es Astrid Hofferson, la muchacha terca, fuerte y obstinada, que no se vale de su belleza, que es demasiada, y no necesita de ayuda, menos de la ayuda de un hombre.

DENTRO DE LA BIBLIOTECA:

Se encontraba en el lugar de la recepcionista, una joven de cabellos rubios y las puntas azules, el cabello ondulado, por la cintura y recogido en una cola de caballo, de ojos amarillos, tenía una estatura alta, delgada con curvas, de 20 años, vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, una correa de aros de metal, una blusa color verde limón, era manga larga y cuello redondo, tenía unos tenis color plateados, y cargaba un collar con el dije de un ojo verde.

La muchacha estaba sentada, pasando la tarjeta de registro de la biblioteca de un chico alto castaño-rojizo y revoltoso, ojos verdes bosque, era musculoso, no a los extremos, era atractivo y guapo, muy atractivo y guapo, demasiado*… me salí del tema, llevaba en su espalda una mochila color negro y azul oscuro, una sudadera color negro, unos pantalones de jeans holgados y desgastados, una correa de cuero negra, unos converse rojos, y una pulsera de cuero con un dije de una A.

La chica tenía una sonrisa igual que el castaño, ella termino y le entrego la tarjeta.

-aquí tienes Hiccup- le dijo la rubia.

-gracias Stormfly, te espero adentro- le dijo Hiccup mientras guardaba la tarjeta.

-sip, tranquilo- dijo en un tono despreocupado- hoy viene mi nueva asistente- dijo con una sonrisa- además eres el primero, los otros no han llegado.

-como siempre, soy el primero en llegar- dijo riendo, Stormfly también rio y luego le golpeo el estomago- oye- se quejo sobándose.

-yo soy la primera en llegar genio- dijo con suficiencia, los se echaron a reír.

-correcto, entonces voy a esperar adentro- le dijo mientras paraba de reír, su amiga lo despidió con la mano y después el se fue caminando despreocupadamente hacia la biblioteca.

La muchacha vio irse a su amigo y después volvió la vista a su monitor. Pero no se dio cuenta de que por la puerta entraba una chica, una rubia para ser precisa, su cabello estaba recogido en una complicada trenza de lado, vestía una camisa de botones de color rojo, la camisa era de mangas cortas y estaba desabotonada, debajo llevaba una camisa mangas largas color azul cielo, era un poco ajustada, tenía unas ballerinas color grises, unos pantalones de cuero negros con unas líneas a los costados de color blanco, y llevaba una cadena de cuero con una H. Astrid camino hasta la recepcionista, al llegar dejo sus maletas a un lado saco su tarjeta de registro y se la puso en el escritorio a Stormfly.

La muchacha no levanto la vista de la computadora, vio la tarjeta, la recogió, y cuando vio a la persona de la foto y el nombre, los ojos se le iluminaron, levanto la vista hacia la persona que tenía en frente, sin poder creerlo, ahí estaba su amiga con el ceño fruncido en broma, y con una sonrisa.

-hola Storm- dijo la chica, extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga, aunque hubieran hablado por chats y videos llamadas, no era lo mismo, había extrañado escuchar a su amiga, con esa cantarina voz, que tanto la animaba.

Stormfly se paró de su silla lentamente, rodeo el escritorio y luego la abrazo, se abrazaron sin querer soltarse.

-astrid -grito su amiga en su oído.

-callate Storm- intento callar a la efusiva de su amiga- yo tambien te extrañe- le dijo en el oído y la abrazo mas fuerte.

-oh Astrid, de lo que te perdiste- le dijo separándose del abrazo.

-mas de lo que me contaron- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-sip, mucho mas- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- oye tengo algo que contarte- le dijo a su amiga, esta se emociono y puso mas atención- voy a trabajar contigo.

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito Stormfly.

Astrid rodo los ojos divertida, y luego le tapo la boca para que no hiciera tanto escándalo.- cállate y dejame terminar- le habló lentamente, stromfly asintió, y Astrid le quito la mano de la boca- voy a terminar la carrera aquí en Berck con ustedes.

-en serio- dijo sin creérselo, Astrid asintió, la de puntas azules sonrio más y dijo- debemos decirle a Hiccup- ella después agarro a su amiga de la muñeca, pero Astrid no camino cuando ella lo hizo, si no que la jalo para que no fuera.

-no, quiero que sea una sorpresa, ¿entendido?- le pregunto, ella asintió en silencio- bien ¿quienes vienen?- le pregunto.

-hoy vienen los mellizos, Tootless, Hiccup y yo, tenemos una actividad que hacer- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, sonriente.

-bien, que tal mientras esperamos, me dices que debo hacer como tu asistente- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno… primero llevaremos tus cosas a donde están las mias para que en la tarde la vengamos a buscar para llevarlas a la universidad- Astrid asintió- bueno y después me ayudaras a ordenar unas tarjeta que trajeron, ¿te parece?- le pregunto, y después emprendieron camino a los equipajes de la rubia, los recogieron y empezaron a llevarlos al despacho.

-si- contesto Astrid cuando habían dejado las cosas al lado del bolso y el morral violeta de Stormfly.

En ese momento tocan la campanita de la recepción.

-yo voy- se ofreció Astrid al ver que su amiga luchaba con unas cosas.

-ok- escuchó murmurar a su amiga, Astrid se encogió de hombros, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del despacho, cuando la estaba por abrir se abotonó los últimos 4 botones de la camisa, debo estar presentable, pensó, en ese momento volvió a escuchar el timbre.

-voy- dijo alto para que la persona la escuchara. Ella salió y se encontró con un chico que le saco una sonrisa.

-al fin Stor… tu no eres Stormfly- dijo el chico de forma ingenua, Astrid sonrio divertida y se recostó de el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. El chico era alto, rubio, tenia los cabellos largos hasta el inicio de su espalda, tenia los ojos azules, era un chico lindo, de facciones inocentes y a la ves traviesas, era delgado y musculoso, tenia una camisa con un bigote, la camisa era anaranjada de mangas cortas, tenia unos pantalones desgastados y holgados de jeans, unos tenis azules marinos y una mochila en su mano izquierda, era de color vinotinto.

-hola brutacio.

-porque me llamas asi solo mis amigos me llaman asi- dijo el un poco asustado- eres un alienígena.

Astrid rio divertida- no idiota, soy…- pero no pudo terminar por que una chica rubia tambien, le estaba gritando a su amigo.

-brutacio, idiota… te estaba buscando- habló la rubia- ella vestia una sudadera de color verde limón, unos pantalones deportivos, y unos zapatos crocs-. Astrid rio bajito, causando que la muchacha, extrañada, voltera a ver a la rubia. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos al ver a su amiga recostada de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa ladeada, y una ceja ennarcada.- ¿astrid?- pregunto con esceptizismo y sorpresa.

\- la misma que viste y calza- le contesto con simplicidad. Contó mentalmente hasta 10- que era la cantidad de tiempo que los gemelos tardaban en reacionar-. La primera cosa que hicieron fue gritar, despues saltaron el mostrador hasta donde estaba su amiga para darle un abrazo.

-ohhh… que bueno que no eres un extraterrestre- menciono brutacio soltando un suspiro de alivio. Su hermana y amiga, solo rodaron los ojos.

En eso por la puerta sale la otra rubia. Ella tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ppuesto que habia escuchado todo el escandalo desde el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba.

-bueno se lo tomaron mejor de lo que creia- le hablo a astrid. Se habia colocado a su lado y habia puesto su mano en su hombro. Brutacio la miro con sorpresa, luego miro a astrid, despues de unos segundos, coloco su mirada de nuevo en stormfly.

-¿ya lo sabias?- le pregunto con toda la sorpresa del mundo. Astrid, brutilda y stormofly, rodaron los ojos fastidiadas por la falta de atención de su amigo.

-claro que lo sabia idiota- le espeto stormfly, despues se acordo de algo- a si, por cierto diganle a hiccup que tooth no puede venir- le explico lentamente a los dos rubios que tenia en frente.

\- comprendido- respondio brutilda- bueno necesitamos pasar, chicas- les dijo mostrandoles las tarjetas de la biblioteca de su hermano y ella. Luego voteo a mirar a su hermano y añadio- venia a decirte que las habias dejado- su hermano rio nerviosamente y se encogió de hombros. Astrid rodo los ojos, agarro las tarjetas que su amiga le estaba tendiendo a la misma ves que discutia con su hermano. Hizo lo que tenia que hacer con las tarjetas y despues se las tendio a su amiga.

Stormfly camino hasta sus dos amigos, los agarro del cuello de sus sudaderas, y los empezo a arrastrar hasta la puerta donde estaban los libros de literatura avanzada- y tambien por donde estaba hiccup-. Al llegar los solto, y les susurro- no le digan a hiccup- fue una advertencia, tenia una cara seria. Sus dos amigos la vieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. La rubia siguio tensa- sabia que sus amigos eran bocas sueltas.

Camino hasta astrid. La chica los habia seguido con la mirada. Tenia el seño fruncido levemente- no quiero que arruinen la sorpresa- le murmuro a su mejor amiga.

Esta solo resó a los dioses, que sus amigos, por ese momento al menos, no soltaran toda la sopa.- bueno- reviso su celular y una sonrisa le cruzo en el rostro- vamos, mi turno acaba de terminar- le hablo muy emocionada. Su amiga asintio-aun mas feliz que ella-.

Las dos emprendieron camino hasta donde estaban los rubios y el castaño. A medio camino astrid se fue por otro lado- para preparar la sorpresa-.

Cuando stormfly llego, sus tres amigos estaban discutiendo de algo sin importancia- por lo menos no le han dicho nada- penso, y suspiro aliviada. Se sento y sus amigos la voltearon a ver.

-bueno, los chicos me contaron que tooth no viene- le comento hiccup. Quien luego se inclino hacia su bolso- habia sentido hace un momento como su telefono recibia un mensaje-. Saco su celular. Y su sonrisa se amplió.

Astrid se habia escondido en las estanterias que se encontraban justo al lado donde estaban su novio y amigos.

Coloco su telefono en silencio. Le llego un mensaje.

Babe:- "bien, y tu"

Ella sonrio mucho mas- estaba emocionada y no lo iba a negar-. Contesto el mensaje.

-"muy bien, oye babe, te encuentras en la biblioteca?".- sonrio sabiendo que el no iba a sospechar, porque el sabia que ella sabia** que el venia a esta hora a la biblioteca publica.

Babe:-"sip, estoy con storm y los gemelos".

Ella rio bajita, en serio, en serio estaba emocionada por saber cual era la cara que iba a poner su novio.

-"que bien, hiccup, crees que podrias conseguir el libro- dejo de escribir, y se sercioro de que el libro que iba a escribir estuviera ahí, lo estaba. Volvio a escribir- AURA, por favor".

Al momento estaba pensando si caeria y vendria a buscar el libro.

Babe:-" claro my lady".

Ella salto emocionada. Respiro profundo intenntando calmarse. Luego oyo como hiccup decia que ya vendria. Se arreglo el flequillo y se escondio un poco mas en la esquina donde se encontraba.

Lo vio. Eso le dio ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarlo- pero eso seguro le causa un infarto- pensó, rio bajito, sabiendo de sobra que se podia poner palido del susto.

Él se agachó buscando el libro. Oportunidad perfecta. Sostuvo su telefono entre sus manos y empezo a teclear.

-"gracias… por cierto lindos pantalones".

El seguia agachado cuando recibio el mensaje. La rubia vio divertida, como su novio se iba de espalda al ver el mensaje- como no hacerlo, si se supone, ella no sabia que el ya habia conseguido el libro,y no sabia que pantalones estaba usando-.

El chico miro para todos los lados. Ella sonrio con ternura al ver el pequeño sonrojo que se poso en su mejillas.

-estoy atrás- se atrevio a hablar.

Hiccup se paró de golpe, y volteo lentamente el cuerpo. Ella lo saludo desde la esquina donde se habia escondido. Le saludo con la mano que tenia el celular. Él no hizo nada mas que dejar caer el libro, y empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la rubia.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Sucedieron dos cosas. Uno. Se dieron cuenta de que hiccup era mas alto que astrid, y ella tuvo que alzar un poco la vista. Y dos. Se abrazaron.

(olaf:- ihu… muy meloso- se esconde detrás de un cojín)

Hiccup al tenerla frente a él, la sostuvo por la cintura y la jaló, estrechandola contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo que era verdad y no un sueño. Ella solo rio por la feliscidad que le causo volver a ver a la persona que mas ama en el mundo a sí de feliz.

Ella enterro su cara en el cuello de él. Lo abrazo de vuelta- con mucha fuerza, contrarestando la que el estaba usando en ese momento-. Inhalo su aroma. Su aroma. Un aroma que ocasiona que ella pierda los estribos. Sintio como el le llenaba de besos la cabeza. Ella solo atino a reir suavemente.- hiccup, terminare mis estudios aquí, y mientras trabajare en la biblioteca- se lo explico de manera calmada para que lo asimilara.

Despues de unos segundos, solo atino a reir a cacajadas por toda la feliscidad que lo embargaba en ese momento. Desde ese dia iba a volver a ser el mismo que era cuando su novia se encontraba con el- y que ahora habia vuelto para quedarse-. La felicidad causo que la elevara en el aire y le diera vueltas. Su novia solto un grito de asombro, y luego rio con el. La fue bajando lentamente. Viendose a los ojos. Astrid habia colocado sus brazos sobre los hombros de hiccup para no caerse- puesto el ahora la tenia cargada a su estatura-. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos que que los hipnotizaban, e idiotizaban (mas por parte de hiccup). Se sonrieron como solo ellos saben sonreirse. Astrid coloco suavemente los manos en las mejillas pecosas de su novio y las acaricio con dulzura.

-me has devuelto a la vida- le hablo con ternura hiccup. Ella solo sonrio con cariño, y fue acercandose a el rostro de su novio. Se rozaron sus narices.

-tu tambien me has devuelto la mia- le susurro sobre sus labios. Se vieron una ves mas a los ojos. Mar. Bosque . Mar y Bosque uniendose. Fusionandose en uno.

Acortaron la diminuta distancia que habia entre ellos. Un beso. Se besaron con calma saboreando sus labios. Recordando a que era que sabian esos labios ajenos. Un beso lento, calido, amoroso y apasionado. Un beso donde se estaban transmitiendo todo ese amor que se tenian por el otro. Un beso que les reparo los corazones. Una union. Una union, donde recuerdan cosas que pasaron, juntos, solos, acompañados. Eso era ese beso, recuerdos, promesa, amor, calma, arreglo. Y una muestra de que se habian vuelto a ver en persona despues de 5 años.

_Sip, definitivamente. E vuelto a tener mi corazon completo._

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:- bueno espero y les haya gustado este nuevo fic.

Jack:- por favor dejen reviews, el otro dia ella recibió uno y salto de la emoción por todo su cuarto.

Tori: ella estaba roja de la vergüenza- era un secreto.

(1)cortesía de mi amiguito de aquí- señala a el peliblanco.

* cortesía de molina el pervertido.

** no pudimos deternos, hablo por luna, Astrid, y yo.

Olaf:- bueno hasta pronto, y jueguen mucho en la nieve- es golpeado por el cayado de jack.

Jack:- idiota ve lo que causaste- tori estaba en una esquina llorando, murmurando algo de que nunca a jugado en la nieve- sabes perfectamente que ella se deprime porque nunca a jugado en la nieve, y también creo que la mayoría de ellos- señala a la cámara- no haya jugada en la nieve alguna ves- respira profundamente para calmarse- bueno esperamos sus reviews, buenos o malos, no importa, creo que ahora solo seremos tu y yo olaf- lo mira- mientras ella se calma.

Olaf:- bye.

Jack:- bye.

Jack y olaf.


	2. el café

Tori:- aquí toy, me siento mucho mejor, una semana, y mucho chocolate, lo arregla todo. En serio nunca me imagine que tuviera tantos reviews y vistos, y favoritos, y follows, con un solo capitulo. Se preguntaran ¿Dónde esta luna y molina? Pues me entristece decirles…-las luces se apagan y solo queda un reflector apuntándole- que siguen dormidos- las luces vuelven a la normalidad- bueno el señorito invierno, y el muñeco hiperactivo, se encuentran en estos momentos grabando unas escenas, asique me encuentro sola- poniendo cara de que quiere llorar.

Asistente:-traigan chocolate- le grita a alguien detrás de cámaras, y sale una muchacha y le da una barra de chocolate.

Tori:-muchas gracias- se lo va comiendo- me siento mejor, ahora Disclaimer, y en las notitas del final los reviews, por favor disfruten.

Disclaimer: la historia, es lo único que me pertenece. Los personajes y la películas, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

EL CAFÉ:

_A pasado un mes desde que llege a berck, los chicos se la pasan muy serviciales, hace unos dias tacio me dijo que era para que no me fuera, yo me rei._

Astrid se encontraba en la habitacion que compartia con elsa, la antigua compañera de elsa se fue porque, según los chicos, la universidad no era lo suyo. Ella estaba acostada en su cama intentando desperezarse, se habia dormido temprano por que estaba cansada de enseñarle a brutacio lo que era un algoritmo. La chica se levanto de la cama de sabanas grises; se estiro otro poco, miro a la cama que se encontraba al lado y diviso a su amiga rendida, ella sonrio, se paro y se coloco sus pantuflas, camino hasta el baño, para darse una ducha. Al salir se sentia mucho mejor, estaba mas despierta, y, por fortuna, las tuberias no estaban congeladas.

Se coloco una blusa de color marron, cuello tortuga, algo ajustada, y sin mangas, unos pantalones de cuero- sus favoritos- negros, con dos lineas, una a cada lado, de color blanca, unas ballerinas de color café. Se peino dejandose el cabello suelto. Miro su reloj, aun quedaban dos horas para la primera clase. Le dieron ganas de hacer lo que hacia, practicamente, todas las mañanas cuando se encontraba en canada. Sostuvo su bandolera, metio su celular, las llaves, un libro y un cuaderno- con lapiz y todo- para estar lista para la primera clase, su billetera, y sus audifonos. Camino lentamente hasta la puerta, la abrio con cuidado de no despertar a su amiga que dormia como tronco caido. Salio y cerro la puerta detrás suyo. Camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, no habia nadie.

-supongo, que todos estan dormidos- hablo en voz baja. Bajo las escaleras, de los tres pisos- el edificio donde estaba tenia 4 pisos, y ella estaba en el tercero- y camino por el sendero que llevaba a las tiendas de la universidad.

Camino buscando el lugar que queria. Vio a algunos chicos fuera. Las tiendas estaban abiertas. Miro a un lado y vio una tienda de desayuno, lo atendia una chica de cabellos cortos y negros, era de ojos negros, labios rojos, tez blanca, muy bonita, vestia unos shorts de color azul marinos, eran de talle alto, una bluzita que llegaba hasta donde iniciaba el pantalon, era de color amarilla, de tiros, y tenia unos tacones de color rojos.

Astrid leyo el cartel y enseguida hizo una mueca- vegetariano- penso con asco, le gustaba los vegetales, pero en ese momento no le apetecian para nada.

Siguio pasando tiendas, algunas eran de desayunos completos, pero estaban llenos de gente, y ella queria estar tranquila.- Ademas, si estuviera en el lugar de esa muchacha seguro y los mato- pensó al ver como una chica de cabellos rubios ceniza, ojos azules y tez blanca, luchaba con algunos de sus empleados que habian revuelto las ordenes de los comensales, que para el colmo de los colmos, eran adolescentes que se notaba a leguas habian ido a una fiesta la noche anterior, y lo que menos querian era que alguien les empeorara la resaca con lo que les estaban sirviendo.

-uhmm- respiro hondo inhalando un olor proveniente de un local que se encontraba algo lejano- café- penso en voz alta, y su estomago le llamo la atencion. Tenia muchas ganas de tomarse una taza de café, asi que se guio por el olor hasta la tienda. Al llegar pudo notar que era un lugar agradable.

Camino hasta la puerta, y al abrirla sono una campanita, dando a conocer que un nuevo cliente habia llegado. La encargada la volteo a ver con una calida sonrisa. Era una chica de rasgos asiaticos, de cabellos lacios y negros, los tenia por los hombros, usaba una camisa de los dragones de berck, unos pantalones holgados de color verde bosque, y unas balerinas de color blanco.

Astrid camino hasta la chica para hacer su pedido.

-buenos dias- saludo amablemente.

-buenos dias, soy mulan- le contesto con una sonrisa- que quiere pedir.

Astrid miro el cartel y los ojos se le iluminaron, toda una lista dedicada al café. Sonrio emocionada, colocando ese lugar entre sus favoritos.- me gustaria uno clasico, un muffin, y un buen plato de tocino- le dijo a la chica mientras se recostaba en el mostrador.

-valla- mulan se sorprendio, astrid la miro con la ceja alzada- no es nada malo- se apresuro a aclarar, puesto astrid ya habia a iniciado a enmanar un aura negra- solo que es lo mismo que desayuno- eso sorprendio a astrid, solo pocas personas hacian esa mescla tan exquisitamente rara.

-eres de canada- afirmo la rubia mirando divertida a la pelinegra.

-si… supongo que tu tambien- le contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-no… pero estuve 5 años allá- le contesto a su nueva colega.

-jajaja que coicidencia- rio mujan, acompañada de una carcajada de su amiga, que aumentaron cuando el estomago de astrid llamo- ya te traigo el desayuno- le comento a la rubia.

Al rato astrid se encontraba disfrutando de su desayuno en las mesas de afuera del local. Habian intercambiado numeros. Astrid estaba relaja sentada, con una gran sonrisa, comiendo tocino canadiense. Eso era lo que hacia todas las mañanas en canada. Desayunar afuera del café de la señora poth, un buen vaso de café, un gran plato de tocino, y un muffins de frutas secas.

Durante un rato estuvo sorbiendo su café pensando que era de las pocas cosas que extrañaba de canada. Luego penso en que deberia compartir eso con alguien y sabia perfectamente con quien.

Treinta minutos mas tarde, se encontraban hiccup y astrid desayunando. Astrid le queria enseñar a su novio una costumbre canadiense. Iban por el tercero y segundo plato de tocino, tres por astrid y dos por hiccup. A hiccup le encanto saber mas de lo que su novia extrañaba de canada. Estuvieron hablando durante un rato mas hasta que se hizo la hora de sus primeras clases. Quedaron que al dia siguiente, el se pararia temprano para acompañarla a desayunar a ese mismo lugar.

_Si definitivamente nunca me ire de aquí, mis amigos no deben esforzarse para que me quede, y mucho menos mi novio._

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:-Muchas gracias por leer, si se dieron cuenta son drabless, que tienen una secuencia. Sigo solita, pero ya no me afecta mucho, después de una docena de chocolates, no me siento muy sola. Ni tampoco muy bien. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Adore sus reviews, y los muchos vistos, me alegraron el alma. Ahora sus hermosísimos reviews que me alegran el día, y hacen latir a mi pobre corazón:

**MARCY HOFFERSON SHORTMAN: me sorprenden tantos estados de animos seguidos. Que bueno que alguien me comprenda. Y me encanta que te haya gustado.**

**AILEEN: que buenooooooo XD.**

**HTTYDMIMI: genial que te haya encantado. Sii alguien que comprende lo que me sucede. Te regalo un chocolate-le da una barra de chocolate.**

**VIDEL S.S: pusimos mucho empecho en el recuento, costo muchos bombones, pero valio la pena.**

**The-rider-sel: sii yei te encanto-salta de la emoción- y si, mira, aquí tienes la continuacion**

Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia. De todo corazón, alegran a unas pobres niñas que les gusta escribir historias para ustedes. Espero sus reviews, buenos o malos, eso es lo de menos. Muchísimas gracias a todos. Tal vez no me encuentre sola en el próximo capitulo

_Tori._


	3. SALIDA DE HOMBRES

Molina: hola como esta todo el mundo. Se preguntaran ¿Cuándo desperte? ¿Dónde esta tori? ¿luna tambien desperto? ¿Por qué hace tantas preguntas?, bueno se las contestare, desdeperte el jueves con una jaqueca, tori me pidio perdon, y todos me contaron lo que paso mientras no estaba. Tori, bueno yo…- musica de suspenso- la mate, no, mentira, yo no la mate, esta indispuesta por comer tanto chocolate, y es por eso que no esta aquí. Luna sigue dormida, y brutacio le dibujo un bigote. Pero no le digan cuando despierte. Y me gusta hacer preguntas. Bueno ya conteste sus dudas. Estare solo, porque los demas tienen trabajo, pero a mi no me importa estar solo, yo soy un macho pecho peludo. A demás es mejor, por que tengo el gta V para mi solito. Ahora si, ya saben lo que sigue. A esas dos lo unico que les pertenece es la historia, lo demas es de sus respectivos dueños blabla bla… ¿a ustedes no les cansa tanto discursito?

Bueno disfruten

SALIDA DE HOMBRES:

_Han pasado dos meses desde que regrese, todo ha ido normal, salvo por las locas ideas de brutacio, pero de ves en cuando uno necesita diversion ¿no?_

Tootless se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cama. Cuando de repente sintio como una almohada le caia encima, pero no era una almohada suave, esa cosa estaba llena de algunos libros.

El chico gruño sentandose de golpe. Tenia todo el cabello negro sobre los ojos, a si que no podia ver nada. Escucho unas carcajadas provenientes de la cama que tenia al lado.

-buenos dias toot- saludo de manera burlona, un chico que, por su voz, reconocio que era jack.

-buenos dias payasos- contesto de mal humor, causando que las tres personas soltaran carcajadas mas grandes. Él solo volvio a gruñir, se quito el cabello de la cara, se levanto de la cama, y camino de manera perezosa hasta el baño. Al salir estaba mas despierto, se puso unos pesqueros de color negro, una camisa de mangas cortas, color blanco, y unos zapatos conversse de color amarillos.

Se sento en la cama quedando frente a frente con sus amigos, quienes ya habian dejado de reir como maniacos, y se encontraban a la espera de que el estuviera de humor.

-y bien… cual es su escusa para levantarme temprano un sabado- pregunto cruzandose de piernas sobre su cama. Hiccup lo miro esceptico.

-sabes que son las doce ¿verdad?- pregunto de forma lenta. Tootles abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo cuando escucho la hora.

-ohhh y tenemos planeado hacer algo muy divertido- le hablo brutacio con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

\- ahh si… y que es- pregunto de manera sospechosa , sabia que cuando su amigo ponia esa cara no era algo muy saludable.

-haremos una salida de chicos- le exploto brutacio la respuesta. Tootles lo penso, no sonaba nada mal, pero despues ocurrio una incognita.

-¿y las chicas?- pregunto sabiendo de sobra, que hiccup, jack y él, tenian novias, y que la mayoria de los fines de semana se la pasaba todo el grupo junto.

-brutilda decidio que queria ver una pelicula, y se las arreglo para que las demas la acompañasen- explico jack.

-entonces solo nosotros?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-si, solo hombres- le contesto hiccup.

-¿sin mujeres?- volvio a preguntar.

-creo que mi respuesta anterior responde esta.

Toot lo penso bien. No les vendria mal una salida para ellos solos.

-muy bien, acepto- y con esa repuesta empesaron a planear todo para ese dia.

ESA NOCHE:

Se la habian pasado toda la tarde en diferentes lugares. Habian decidido ir a el futbol club, a el parque de atracciones, y en ese momento se encontraban pasados de copas en un bar.

Brutacio se encontraba en el meson donde los demas estaban sentados.

-y bueno… mi hermana… francamente es… una borracha- era la historia que el estaba contando- o eso intentaba-. Un tipo-tal ves aun mas borracho que el rubio- se le acerco y coloco su mano en el hombro del universitario. El chico se volteo para ver a quien estaba detrás suyo.

-me hip gustaria hip conocer a tu hip hermanita- le hablo de manera picaresca el gran hombre- que muy facil y le doblaba en tamaño- que se encontraba frente a el. Sus amigos se hicieron hacia atrás sabiendo lo que venia. Para brutacio, solo el, se podia burlar de su hermana y hacerle daño, no un tipo cualquiera como ese.

El chico se paro, dando a conocer que le llegaba a el hombre por el pecho. El rubio se irguio para que el hombre le mirara mejor- nadie se mete con su hermana- hablo hiccup- quien estaba recostado del hombro de toot- de manera de inicio. El hombre levanto la vista cuando el castaño hablo, y la bajo para mirar al universitario pasado de copas, quien lo recibio con un puñetazo directo en la nariz.

-ohhhh eso… dolio- jack hizo una mueca al ver como a el hombre le sangraba la nariz. Pero cambio su expresion al ver como su amigo le golpeaba en el estomago, ahora tenia una expresion de euforia. Porque a él y sus amigos – como cualquier otro borracho- les gustaban las peleas. Y ahora acababa de comenzar una cuando el hombre golpeo a brutacio en la boca del esofago.

-vamos amigo- le intento animar tootles, pero lo unico que logro fue caerse de su silla, por estar mareado.

Y asi comenzo una tipica pelea de bar. Lo que inicio con el rubio y el tipo, termino con los otros amigos y alguno que otro hombre acompañante del combatiente de brutacio. Como es que los demas terminaron dentro de la riña. Facil. Razones por las que se meten en una pelea. Jack. Lo unico que necesito fue que un tipo se burlara diciendo que su peinado y color de cabello era de mujer. Tootles. Solo vino un tipo le golpeo el hombro, y su reflejo- algo tardio- fue golpearlo con la botella que tenia en la mano. E hiccup. Bueno hiccup, se unio cuando un borracho pregunto que si tenia novia, el dijo que si,- y lo que colmo el vaso- fue que el tipo comento, que la que fuera su novia era bien estupida, y cosa que a hiccup enfada en un instante, es que se metan con su novia- y le molesta estando ebrio o sobrio-, y como respuesta, el gran hombre recibio una patada en las costillas, y un puño en la nariz.

Una media hora mas tarde, los chicos se encontraban caminando por una calle. Estaban todos sucios y golpeados. Y bien ebrios. Habian ganado la pelea, pero el dueño del bar los saco a patadas del lugar.

Los cuatro se encontraban en un tramo en el cual facilmente se les ocurre una estupides.

Tootles se paro de manera brusca, causando que los demas pararan despues que el- que tal si robamos un panda- esa fue la idea mas estupida que se le haya ocurrido, pero como dije antes, estaban borrachos.

-gran idea- le secundo hiccup posando una mano en su frente.

-me encanta- hablo emocionado jack.

-entonces… vamos a el zoologico- aviso brutacio, los demas asintieron emocionados. Y asi comenzaron un camino hasta el zoologico.

A llegar les fue facil entrar a el lugar. Y mucho mas facil fue lograr atrapar a el bebe panda del parque. Lo que ninguno espero fue que estuvieran camaras. Y que antes de salir, brutacio se tropezo con una piedra cayendo sobre un interruptor de alarmas.

Lo divertido fue cuando llegaron los policias. Primero. Cuando les apuntaron, todos levantaron los brazos, y como consecuencia a tootles se le cayo el bebe de sus brazos. Segundo. Brutacio entro en panico y quizo escaparse, logrando ser electrocutado por un tazer. Y como gran final. Los demas intentaron escapar, recibiendo lo mismo que su amigos que, en esos momentos, se encontraba inconciente.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Los chicos estaban despertando de su placido sueño. Cuando lograron abrir por completo sus ojos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una carcel.

-NOOOO SOY MUY JOVEN PARA ESTAR EN PRISION- grito alterado tootlest, corrio hasta los barrotes y se sujeto de ellos. Sus amigos rodaron los ojos cansados.

Hiccup se sento en un asiento que se encontraba ahí, se sujeto la cabeza- vaya resaca- penso. Su amigo pelinegro seguia pegado a los barrotes. Eso ya lo estaba cansando. Y ahora brutacio se le habia unido a el- claro el lo estaba haciendo por diversion- y hasta estaba pasando una taza de metal- que el no sabia de donde rayos su amigo la saco- por los barrotes. Eso ya lo estaba cansando. Cambio su mirada hacia su amigo peliblanco que se encontraba muy tranquilo viendo hacia el frente- tal vez tenga mucha resaca tambien- penso de nueva cuenta, pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo se veia nervioso. Despues tambien se dio cuenta que sus otros amigos ya no estaban haciendo ruido. El, curioso, movio su mirada hacia donde estaba la de su amigo. Y entonces, quedo petrificado.

Frente a ellos- especificamente en la celda de el frente- se encontraban sus amigas viendolos feo.

Astrid se encontraba en el fondo de la celda, sentada, de brazos cruzados, una mirada fria, y una ceja enarcada. Elsa se encontraba sentada, recostada de la pared con las manos sobre su cabeza, mirando el suelo. Stormfly se encontraba recostada de los barrotes, con los brazos cruzados, su rostro se veia enfandado. Y brutilda, tenia una sonrisa ironica, tenia los brazos sobre los barrotes.

Todo quedo en completo silencio. Los chicos tragaron en seco. A hiccup de repente se le olvido el dolor de cabeza. Ahora en lo unico que pensaba era en la reprimenda- bien merecida- que le iba a dar su amada novia.

Astrid se paro de donde se encontraba. Desde la esquino donde se encontraba, no se veia mucho, solo su silueta en sombras. Camino hasta los barrotes con el ceño frucido. A ese momento, hiccup, se percato de los sucias y desgarradas que estaban sus ropas. El se preocupo, por que su novia y amigas estaban a si de sucias.

La chica se recosto. Estaba intentando mantenerse calmada, pero se le hacia dificil. Estaba colerica. Y su enojo aumento mas al notar como su novio estaba de golpeado. Estaba pensando que lo primero que haria seria golpearlo, y luego cuidarlo. Sus labios formaban una linea recta.

-podrian explicarnos por que estan aquí y asi- hablo de la forma mas calmada que pudo. Su novio se paro de donde estaba sentando. Se rasco de manera nerviosa la nuca, luego carraspeo y hablo.

-bueno es una historia muy divertida- se rio nerviosamente, se volvio a rascar la nuca. Vio como su novia hacia ademan de que iniciara. Y asi comenzo a relatar la historia- solo lo poco que recordaba- de cómo llegaron ahí, sus amigos en momentos le ayudaban cuando se acordaban de algo que el no. En la parte de la pelea, vio como lentamente su novia suavisaba su expresion. Al final de el relato. Elsa se encontraba recostada tambien de los barrotes con una expresion curiosa, brutilda se estaba muriendo a carcajadas, astrid tenia una expresion divertida y stormfly soltaba pequeñas risitas.

\- y que paso con el panda- pregunto brutilda. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-supongo, que debe estar en el zoologico- comento como respuesta tootles.

Jack se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso, que con todo lo que habian pasado, no habian comentado- y por que ustedes estan en esa celda- la pregunta tomo desprevenidas a las chicas. Todas se pusieron nerviosas y empezaron a reir de manera nerviosa. Astrid se rascaba la nuca- costumbre que saco de su novio-, elsa empezo a mirar a otro lado, para no toparse con las miradas inquisitorias de los chicos, stormfly se empezo a frotar un brazo, y brutilda empezo a jugar con sus pies, y a silbar.

-hablen- demando hiccup, queria saber como su novia habia terminado asi. Astrid volteo un poco su mirada para encontrarse con la de su novio. Y se sorprendio, porque en ves de encontrarse con la mirada molesta que esperaba, se encontro con una compresiva, preocupada y amorosa. Ella sonrio perdiendose por unos momentos en los ojos de él.

Suspiro derrotada, se recosto de los barrotes- tambien es una historia muy graciosa- comento algo nerviosa, cuando iba hablar otra persona hablo.

-si quieren yo les cuento- fue una voz proveniente de la celda que se encontraba continua a la de los chicos. Las muchachas en seguida se molestaron, astrid sostuvo la taza que tenia brutlida hace un rato, y se la lanzo a el hombre que se encontraba en esa celda, recibiendo un- auch- como respuesta.

-TE CALLAS- exclamaron enfurecidas las cuatro. Los chicos quedaron curiosos por saber por que habian hecho eso.

Todas volvieron sus miradas a la de los chicos. Tenian sonrisas nerviosas por que acababan de hacer.- bueno- astrid se acomodo nerviosamente el flequillo- ahora si, comienzo con el relato de porque estamos aquí.

Notitas machudas:

Molina:- no pensaban que iba a poner eso, no, por favor las notitas bonitas son de esas dos. Bueno les agradesco de mi parte y de los demas, sus reviews, follows, favoritos y vistos. Esos fueron los que le alegraron el dia a tori. Bueno aquí van las respuestas a sus reviews, contestadas por tori a tavez de mensajes, porque según ella, yo puedo causar una guerra, estupideces, solo ocurrio una vez.

REVIEWS:

**AILEEN: YO TAMBIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN AMO MUCHO EL CHOCOLATE, TOMA TE REGALO UNO- LE ENTREGA UNA BARRA DE CHOCOLATE.**

**GUEST: BUENO PUES- SE RESCA NERVIOSAMENTE LA NUCA- NO, EN REALIDAD… NO LO SE, LO PUSE SIN PENSAR. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTTO.**

**MARCY HOFFERSON SHORTMAN: GRACIAS. SI, ME ALAGAS MUCHO. Y AUNQUE ME SIENTA MAL, NO ME RETRASARE CON LA HISTORIA TE LO PROMETO. YO TAMPOCO PUEDO VIVIR SIN CHOCOLATE, ME ENCANTARIA VIVIR EN UN MUNDO HECHO DE CHOCOLATE, SERIA TAN DELICIOSO. CLARO QUE ACTUALIZO PRONTO. EN SERIO ME AGRADAS MUCHACHA, TE QUIELO.**

Muchas gracias a todos, esperamos que les guste, y dejen reviews, a ver si a esa loca con eso se le quita el malestar. Hasta la proxima.

_Molina._


	4. salida de chicas

Tori:- holiwis- tiene la cara toda rasguñada y la ropa quemada- bueno solo estamos luna y yo. Se preguntaran, por que subimos hoy, bueno, hay posibilidades de que mañana amanesca sin internet. Asi que aquí nos tienen, y se preguntaran, por que no los subimos desde la casa de luna, bueno pues yo no puedo ir a su casa, y la mayoria de los fic los estan en mi lapto, no mas preguntas.

Luna:-hola-esta igual que tori- los demas no nos pueden acompañar, porque la guerra con chimuelo nos dejo a todos en cama durante toda la mañana y tarde de hoy, y los chicos estan practicando sus dialogos, y molina.

Tori:-bueno molina… el- le salen lagrimitas de los ojos- se encuentra balanseandose por el set de nuevo-cae de rodillas y se pone a llorar.

Luna:- ya ya- le pone una mano en el hombro-el no va a romper las cosas de nuevo.

Tori: la mira con una cara toda mojada-me lo prometes- luna asiente- genial- se para y se limpia las lagrimas- nos encanta que les haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior.

Luna:-y este es una continuacion. Ya saben lo que sige, asique no lo vamos a repetir. Disfruten.

SALIDA DE CHICAS:

Brutilda y las chicas se encontraban en una mesa de el parque. Desde hace rato estaba intentando que sus amigas aceptaran ir con ella a ver la mejor- según ella- pelicula de el año.

Las demas ya se encontraban algo cansadas de la insistencia de su amiga. Astrid, estaba usando la diminuta pisca de paciencia que tenia, y si su amiga seguia asi, ella terminaria abalanzandose sobre la otra rubia y le arrancaria la cabeza- contente, es tu amiga- se dijo mentalmente.

-por favor- suplico la chica de nueva cuenta. Stormfly hace rato que se estaba golpeando la cabeza con la mesa, a causa de las insistencias de la otra rubia. Elsa, se encontraba con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho, mirando directamenta a la rubia que se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de concreto. Astrid sostenia su cabeza, se estaba masajeando las sienes, con los codos recargados en la mesa.

-3… 2… 1- conto mentalmente elsa preveniendo lo siguiente que venia. Literalmente, conocia a sus amigos como a la palma de su mano.

-esta bien- gruño stormfly, ya estaba harta de la voz de brutilda. La rubia de largas trenzas salto de la emocion. Luego miro en direccion a elsa haciendo un puchero y juntando sus manos.

Solto un suspiro agotado- si…- murmuro derrotada. Brutilda exclamo un gran si al cielo.

Volteo a astrid, quien se encontraba en el medio de las otras dos. Coloco los mejores ojitos de perrito regañado que pudo.

-por favor, acompañanos- le suplico. Astrid ni se habia inmutado. Era algo que todas conocian muy bien, astrid era la persona mas dificil de convencer en el mundo. Tenia cierto problema de falta de paciencia, grandes problemas de ira, terquedad maxima, gran difilcutad para ser convencida, y es muy dificil lograr impresionarla. Todo eso daba la mision imposible. Pero brutilda era demasiado insistente, y astrid se notaba a leguas que estaba conteniendo las ganas de matar a su querida amiga.

-vamos amiga no sera tan malo- apoyo elsa, no queria ir sin astrid, y ella habia aceptado para que stormfly no sufriera la tortura.

Stormfly coloco una mano en el hombro de astrid para que se calmara. Sintio como su amiga se relajaba.- vamos trid, acompañanos- le hablo de forma lenta y suave.

Astrid lo estuvo pensando unos momentos. Si no aceptaba rapido, brutilda seguiria insistiendo de forma incanzable. Y para colmo ahora sus otras amigas tambien apoyaban a la rubia. Si aceptaba, la loca dejaria de insistir, y ella pasaria la tortura de ver esa pelicula de manera rapida y menos dolorosa y tortuosa.

Suspiro derrotada, dejo de masajearse las sienes. Levanto el rostro. Las otras tres rubias la miraban expectantes. Su cara no tenia expresion. De un momento a otro su cara ladeo una sonrisa- ire.

A LA TARDE:

Las chicas estaban todas en la habitacion de stormfly y brutilda. Las tres rubias esperaban impacientes- una mas que otras- a que brutilda se decidiera a salir del baño.

-por que tarda tanto- espeto astrid, ella se abalanzo pesadamente sobre la cama de su mejor amiga. Estaba usando la ropa mas comoda que encontro en su armario, una camisa de AC-DC, estaba toda desgastada, llevaba unos jeans ajustados, y unas vans de color blancas, y su cabello se encontraba recogido en su habitual trenza de lado.

-no lo se- exclamo stormfly completamente exasperada, mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentada. Cargaba un pantalon ajustado de color anaranjado, unos tenis de color verdes, una camisa de diferentes colores, y su cabello lo tenia suelto.

-que tan dificil es cambiarse de ropa- grito enfadada elsa. Se encontraba golpeando la puerta del baño para que su amiga decidiera salir. Estaba vistiendo una sudadera holgada de color gris, unos leggins con rayos de color blanco, unas botas de color negros, y su cabello sostenido en una cola de caballo alta.

-muy dificil- se escucho gritar a brutilda del otro lado de la puerta. Todas gruñeron exasperadas.

-sal de ahí ahora- grito astrid. Se paro rapidamente de donde se encontraba. Camino molesta hasta la puerta del baño. Saco un gancho de su bandolera. Se agacho un poco, a la altura del cerrojo, y empezo a forcejear con el pequeño gancho. A los sengundos logro abrir la puerta. Entro encontrandose con su amiga completamente arreglada, viendose en el espejo. Tenia unos shorts de color verdes, una blusa manga largas, de color blanca, un chaleco de color negro, y unas botas de color negras, y su cabello recogido en una trenza.

La agarro bruscamente del brazo y la empezo a llevar hasta la puerta de la habitacion, que estaba abierta- cortesia de stormfly-.

-hey- protesto la rubia al ser arrastrada- espera es mi quinta eleccion- exclamo, intento sostenerse del marco de la puerta, pero fue inutil, astrid era mas fuerte que ella.

Las otras dos salieron despues que ellas de la habitacion. Cuando llegaron a la esquina del pasillo, astrid la solto bruscamente.

-que, pensabas pasar toda la tarde ahí metida- le espeto molesta. Las demas fruncieron sus ceños, las tres estaban molestas con la rubia.

Brutilda bajo el rostro, no se habia dado cuenta de lo exasperadas que se encontraban sus amigas.- lo siento… en serio… lo siento- murmuro apenada. Sus amigas suavizaron sus rostros. Era algo dificil estar molestas con ella.

-bueno vamonos que se nos hace tarde- aviso stormfly, revisando su celular. Las demas asintieron. Y emprendieron camino hacia el cinema.

EN EL CINEMA:

Ya se encontraban dentro de la sala. Todas tenian expresiones diferentes a base de esa salida. Elsa se encontraba comiendo desinteresadamente uno de los chocolates que se habian comprado. Stormfly, tenia una cara de sueño, mientras usaba su celular, jugando algo que ni siquiera ella sabia que era. Astrid, tenia una cara de aburrimiento total, practicamente se encontraba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, cada tanto sus ojos se cerraban y ella tenia que –a la fuerza- volverlos a abrir. Y brutilda, se encontraba muy emocionada, viendo a todos lados, festejando internamente por haber conseguido lo que queria. Pero algo la molesto un poco, ninguna de sus amigas estaban poniendo atencion, a la pelicula que iba a comenzar. Pero luego recordo que por lo menos la estaban a compañando, eso hizo que una gran sonrisa se cruzara por su rostro.

Su expresion cambio cuando un tipo- el que tenia al frente- se acomodo en el puesto y no la dejaba ver. Su ceño se fruncio mas. Se estiro un poco para tocar el hombro de el.

El chico se volteo con una expresion huraña- que quieres- le pregunto molesto.

-no me dejas ver- le expreso la rubia. El tipo no hizo mas que voltearse, sin decirle nada. Eso la enfado aun mas. Le toco el hombro varias veces, y el solo la ignoraba.

Brutilda estaba que expedia humo. Estaba rabiosa, nadie la ignoraba. Sostuvo su vaso de refresco, lo destapo, lo coloco sobre la cabeza del castaño, y se lo hecho encima.

El tipo se paro enfadado, la volteo a ver. Ella se paro tambien. No tenia miedo si debia enfrentarse con ese idiota.

Astrid estaba viviendo algo parecido. El chico que tenia a sus espaldas hace rato que estaba intentando cortejarla.

-te dije que no- le hablo con rabia.

El chico coloco su mano en su hombro- oh vamos- le hablo de manera seductora. Lo primero que hizo, fue el causante de que a astrid le empezara a hervir la cabeza de lo colerica que estaba. Y que ella hizo, facil, fue darle un puñetazo en el estomago.

Ya a esa altura brutilda se estaba agarrando a golpes con el tipo. Elsa y stormfly la estaban ayudando con el amigo rubio de el castaño.

Segundos despues llego el encargado. Astrid, estaba encolerizada hasta el tope. Y aumento al ver como esos tipos le estaban haciendo daño a sus amigas, y se unio a la pelea. Astrid le dio un golpe al tipo, que termino, noqueando a el castaño. Brutilda despues se lanzo hasta el encargado malhumorado que las intentaba detener.

Tuvieron que llegar los guardias de seguridad. Pero ni ellos detuvieron a las dos rubias enfurecidas, y a las otras dos molestas.

Despues de una hora de reñida pelea. Los tipos terminaron en el hospital. Los policias fueron los que detuvieron todo. Las muchachas fueron llevadas a la carcel por todo el escandalo que habian hecho en el cine.

Se encontraban en una celda. Todas se encontraban riendo por lo ocurrido. Les parecia hilarante.

-vieron como brutlida mojo a ese chico- hablo entre risas elsa. Ella se encontraba recostada de espalda de los barrotes.

-yo lo grave- hablo stormfly sacando su celular. Ella estaba sentada en el piso

-ohh subelo a you tube- le comento astrid. Ella estaba parada al lado de elsa.

-y me hare famosa- exclamo brutlida. Acostada en una cama se encontraba ahí.

\- claro, la chica loca moja a un tipo- nombra dramaticamente elsa, estirando los brazos, como si tuviera un cartel frente a ella.

Astrid siguio riendo, y de casualidad volteo su cabeza, encontrandose con una escena muy graciosa.

-oigan chicas- llamo astrid. Las demas viero hacia donde ella señalaba. Ahí frente a ellas, iba pasando a uno de los chicos. A parecer no necesito de muchos cuidados. El tipo las miro de manera rencorosa.

Brutlida se dio cuenta de algo. Se acerco a sus amigas y susurro- que hacia un tipo asi viendo una pelicula animada- todas ante ese comentario empezaron a soltar carcajadas. Y fueron aun mas fuertes cuando el rubio se sonrojo fuertemente.

Pero las chicas pararon en seco al ver a quienes metian en la celda que tenian en frente. Ahí, tenian a sus novios- y hermano- inconsientes, siendo llevados como sacos de papas por los hombres uniformados.

Astrid fruncio el ceño, pensando en la estupides que hicieron. Elsa enarco una ceja con molestia. Stormfly, los miro de brazos cruzados. Y brutilda estaba aguantando la risa.

Astrid se volteo sobre su eje. Camino hasta una esquina que se encontraba en sombras. Paro al llegar-parece que tienen mucho que explicar- hablo para sus amigas. Las otras tres asintieron acuerdo con lo que habia dicho su amiga. Se sento en esa esquina, a esperar que los chicos se despertaran de su sueño de bellesa. Elsa se empezo a frotar la cabeza para aclarar lo que estaba viendo, tenia sueño. Se fue y se sento en la pared para descansar un poco de tod lo que habia pasado. Brutilda recosto de una de las esquinas de los barrotes, y se puso a jugar con una taza que encontro por ahí. Y stormfly se sento en la otra esquina a jugar con su celular.

Todas esperando a que los despistados decidieran despertar.

_Si, a veces a brutilda tambien se le ocurren cosas divertidas, pero siempre los voy a tener ahí para levantarnos los animos._

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Luna:-ya nos cambiamos las ropas chamuscadas que teniamos. Esperamos que les guste este capitulo, nos encanto los comentarios, y esto es como la explicacion de que fue lo que hicieron ellas ese dia.

Tori:- mucho de sus reviews me sacaron una sonrisa… ok digo la verdad, todos y cada uno de sus reviews me sacaron una sonrisa, no crei que tuviera tantos comentarios, y me alegra que pidieran una continuacion, por que aquí la tuvieron. Ahora yo contestare sus adorados reviews.

REVIEWS:

**THE- RIDER-SEL: si pobres- su cara demuestra que disfruto verlos asi-, pues aquí sabras que les pasó, yey que bueno que esperaste, porque aquí esta.**

**HTTYDMIMI: si, en un principio esa era la idea, pero luego se me ocurrio, y si tambien estan encarceladas, y entonces mi loca cabeza empezo a crear las ideas… pum, aquí esta. Si yo tambien habeces me rio solo, y luna tambien lo hace, el otro dia la grabe, fue aterrador, bueno no sigo hablando porque mi adorada mejor amiga me esta apuntando con una pistola, mejor me callo, espero que disfrutes.**

**SEBAS GG: ¿ruth?... buenooo, gracias, me emociona que creas eso. Siii, sin querer nos basamos en eso.**

**LADY AIRA HH: Siiii, aquí lo tienes, pero no te mueras. Si verdad, son unos despistados… como en la vida real. Pero bueno, yo se… no existe. Si lo se, lo acabo de aprender por las malas, pero estoy mucho mejor. Gracias, ella tambien te manda saludos, por favor no le digas eso, le subes mucho mas el autoestima, y te digo, la tiene demasiado alta… si me entiendes.**

**VIDEL.S.S: aquí lo tienes, gracias.**

**AILEEN: de nada, tengo una reserva escondida de ellos, solo no le digas a elsa y a anna, y a los demas, me pueden robar mis preciosos. Siii, lo saco de german, si tambien lo ve. Sii, las ironias de la vida. Gracias por la torta, pero, por demanda del doctor, tuve que compartirla con esos, pero, te digo estuvo deliciosa, te mandamos una casita de chocolate de agradecimiento- le da la casita.**

Muchas gracias por leer esperamos que les guste, dejen reviews, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Por cierto si hubiese una pelea , de cual pareja les gustaria que fuera; es importante su opinion.

_Tori Berck- Luna Cute._


	5. JUEGO

**T**ori:- hi, mis amados lectores.

Molina:-como andan.

Tori:- debemos decirles algo, luna, se fue del país, y es algo dificil el que ya no este.

molina:-la razón por la que la loca no subio capitulo el fin de semana pasada, fue porque no tuvo internet.

tori:- los demás estan en el salon verde o cualquier otro lado, y nico, es mi otro mejor amigo, tiene el mismo trabajo que molina, hacer... nada.

molina:-oye.

tori:- en fin, no los entretenemos más.

_Bueno que les digo, paso un mes desde que estuvimos en la carcel, tuvimos que hacer trabajo comunitario, pero que se le puede hacer, ¿no? Ahora, estamos en una de mis epocas favoritas del año…_

JUEGO:

Todos en la universidad de berck, tienen una aficion en común. El futball, pero mas especifico, el equipo de futball de berck. Los dragones(1). Una vez al año. El equipo de los dragones tiene un juego en el estadio de la universidad. Todos y cada uno de ellos se encuentran ese dia, con un animo euforico. Pero este año…

-ya les dije que no- hablo calmado brutacio. Eso habia dicho mientras se encontraban en el cafetin esa mañana.

AHORA:

Brutacio se encontraba intentando realizar algunos graffitis en la pared de su habitación. Él hacia que estaba solo, asi que andaba en una guardacamisa blanca, unos interiores de dinosaurios, y unas medias.

-tacio, estamos aquí- le llamo la atencion elsa. Ella y los demás se encontraban sentados en la cama de toothless. Los chicos tomaban esa vista de lo mas normal, al igual que astrid y brutilda; pero elsa y stormfly, solo digamos que nunca se acostumbrarian a ver a brutacio así.

-no me importa- le contesto tajante mientras ajitaba la lata que tenia en la mano.

Estaban intentando desde hace media hora que brutacio aceptara ir con ellos al partido de los Dragones.

-vamos tacio- le animo hiccup, el se encontra algo exasperado de que su amigo no aceptara ir.

-nadie se va a burlar- le comento stormfly.

Astrid levanto la mano- ecepto yo- añadio despreocupada.

-y yo- agrego brutilda, no perderia ni un segundo para molestar a su hermano. Todos los demas les dieron miradas exasperadas a sus dos amigas. Y cabe mencionar que a astrid no le importo ni un poquito.

-no ayudan- les regaño elsa, las dos se encogieron de hombros.

Astrid ya se estaba hartando de que su amigo se negara a ir. Y ella era muy conocida el ser una de las personas más fanaticas del equipo de los Dragones- junto a toothless, hiccup y stormfly-. Así que tomo cartas en el asunto, se le acerco a toot y le susurró algo, él asintio, luego se paró de su cama, y se coloco al lado de la puerta.

Astrid se paro de la cama despues de él, camino hasta brutacio; cuando estuvo detrás de él, le agarro el cuello de la guardacamisa, y lo hizo voltear; la rubia, al tenerlo de frente, lo atrajo hacia su rostro, hasta dejarlo a una distancia respetable, su otra mano se hizo puño, y la puso dentro del campo de visión del asustado rubio.

-escuchame bien pedazo de espaguetti, saldras ahora mismo a ponerte ese pedazo de traje, y apareceras frente a toda esa gente, y yo misma, golpeare al que se burle de ti, pero si no sales ahora mismo, tendras que ponerte obligatoriamente esa cabeza, para que la gente no vea como te deje. Te doy 10 segundos.- le amenazó, pero tenia un rostro calmado, que causaba aun mas miedo, y lo peor era la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, una sonrisa que encrispaba la piel de brutacio.

El rubio estaba palido, su amiga le solto el agarre, y él, como una bala, salio de la habitacion para buscar el traje. Y se le hizo mas rapido salir, ya que toot le habia abierto la puerta.

La rubia no hizo mas que agarrar un bate que se encontraba por ahí tirado, salir por la puerta mientras chocaba los cinco con su amigo pelinegro, y dejar a sus demas amigos aturdidos.

Toothless salio despues de ella.

-pudo hacer eso hace media hora- se quejo jack, mientras se paraba, y arreglaba el pantalon.

Hiccup tenia una sonrisita, con los años se habia acostumbrado a la agresividad de su novia. se paro de la cama, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a jack.- ña- le quito importancia- así no hubiese sido tan divertido- se encogio de hombros, luego salio, dejando a sus cuatro amigos.

Elsa solo rio un poco mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar hasta la puerta- siempre crei que el que viviese en canada durante 5 años, le ayudaria a bajar su agresividad.- hablo mientras caminaba.

-si, pero astrid siempre sera astrid- agrego stormfly detrás de ella- junto a jack y brutilda-.

-y nunca la cambiaremos por nada- hablo jack colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

Brutlida se apoyo del hombro de stormfly y suspiró- me siento sola- la incoherencia de su oracion con la conversación, ocasiono risas en los otros tres.

ESTADIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD:

Se encontraban en las gradas centrales del estadio. El partido iba por el tercer tiempo. Astrid se encontraba euforica, gritandole al otro equipo. Hiccup, tambien se encontraba euforico, le gritaba consejos a su equipo. Brutilda intentaba ligar con algun chico que encontrara cerca. Stormfly se mantenia gritandole cosas al arbitro cada que ocurria algo. Toothless estaba saltando de un lugar a otro, regañando cuando los jugadores hacian algo mal. Elsa se encontraba grabando el partido, parada sobre su asiento. Y jack estaba lanzandole comida las personas que se encontraban debajo de el.

-cuando crees que salga brutacio- le pregunto en grito jack a astrid- los dos se encontraban en diferentes extremos, el orden era, astrid, hiccup, brutilda, stormfly, toothless, elsa y jack-. Ella solo paro de gritar cuando escucho a su amigo- los demas seguian metidos en lo suyo-, y lo volteo a ver.

-no se, al medio tiempo- miró distraidamente a la cancha y fruncio el ceño por lo que estaba viendo. Literalmente. Nada.- oye idiota quitate- le grito enfurecida a la montaña que se habia levantado y no le dejaba ver el juego. Empezo agitar el bate que nunca abandono su mano, en su direccion. Hiccup escucho el grito de su novia por sobre los demas y volteo a ver. Sus sensores sobre-protectores se activaron, pero el sabia que su amada pelirubia podia con eso.

El mastodonte se volteo molesto por el insulto, para encarar a la pequeña rubia agresiva. Hiccup lo reconocio, se rio bajito. El chico no conocia a su novia.

-¿como me llamaste chiquita?- pregunto en tono burlon al ver el tamaño de la rubia. Astrid era alta, pero ese chico era el doble de su tamaño.

Ese apodo enfurecio a hiccup, nadie se burlaba de su astrid frente a el. Pero se repitio mentalmente, que ella sabia cuidarse sola, y con ese tipo no tendria problemas.

A astrid tambien le hirvio la sangre al escuchar el apodo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste tú , idiota?- pregunto furiosa, amenazandolo con el bate, colocandoselo en la garganta. El chico iba a contestar, pero una peliroja a su lado, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y se le desorbitaron los ojos al ver a astrid. Apresuradamente, inclino un poco al muchacho y le susurro algo al oido. Cuando el muchacho lo oyo, empezo a sudar como loco.

Hiccup volvio a reir un poco mas. Ahora si conoce a mi novia, penso. Miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que sus amigos tambien estaban viendo ese espectaculo.

-estoy grabando- hablo bajito elsa, mientras sostenia el celular.

-repitelo cabeza de pollo- volvio a amenazar la rubia , esta vez con el puño en alto, e ignorando a la pelirroja.

El chico trago duro, y hablo nervioso- lo s-siento m-mucho-o a-astrid, n-n-no lo v-vuelvo a-a dec-cir- tartamudeo sentandose. Todos tenian una reputación en la universidad. Y astrid era bien conocida por lo peligrosa que era (y eso que nadie sabia sobre su familia de la taberna)

Hiccup y los demas se estaban muriendo de la risa por el cambio que ocasiono en el chico saber que ella era astrid.

Despues de que astrid se calmara, y dejara de hechar humo- todo esto gracias a la ayuda de uno de las tres unicas personas que lograban calmarla, hiccup, y las otras dos, elsa y stormfly-, se volviese a sentar y prestara toda su atencion a el juego. Elsa pidio a hiccup si podian cambiar un momento de lugar, y el acepto.

Ya sentada a su lado llamo su atencion- por que hoy la mayoria de tus insultos tienen que ver con comida*- pregunto curiosa.

Astrid se encogio de hombros, para luego mirarla- hoy no desayune por la emocion, y tengo hambre- su estomago gruño- mucha hambre- termino.

-si quieres te traigo algo- se ofrecio preocupada por su amiga.

-no, gracias- despues se le acerco al oido y le susurro- y tampoco le digas a hiccup, si no se va ponerme a sermonear- le suplico. Su amiga lo penso, si iba a comprarle algo a astrid, hiccup se daria cuenta, y el se preocupaba demasiado por su novia.

-esta bien- respondio derrotada. En eso en medio de la cancha, aparecio el espectaculo que el grupo estaba esperando.

Las dos se pararon, junto a los demas. Elsa siguio grabando. Todos querian ver mejor a la mascota de la universidad.

-el furia nocturna- grito euforica una chica dos hileras mas abajo de ellos.

-brutacio- murmuró el grupo feliz al unisono.

_Fue un dia muy divertido, según mi opinion. Y si se preguntan, sigo con la promesa que le_ **hice**_ a brutacio, bueno solo debo decirles que justo ahora estoy sacando mi adorado bate._

**NOTITAS BONITAS:**

Tori:-espero que les haya gustado, se que no compensa el no haber subido hace casi una semana, perdonenme. adore sus anhelados rev, fav, vis y follows, todos ayudaron a alegrar mi día. bueno, lo de la pelea, siguo confundida, aun no se si hacer la pelea entre los gemelos o hiccstrid, eso queda en sus manos por favor. yo lo hablé con ellos, a ninguno le importó, me enojé, y les puse a limpiar el baño del señor estoico.

molina:-mis pobres, pobres manos.

tori:-dramatico, en fin, ahora mis contestaciones.

**REVIEWS:**

**AILEEN: amo cuando a la gente le gusta lo que escribo. gracias por la cajita, no pienso compartirla con elsa ni con ana, son mios. sii, no soy la unica. te regalo un ramo de chocolates-se los dá.**

**LADY AIRA HH: sii y nunca dejará de estarlo. por favor no me recuerdes esa pesadilla, creo que aumenté unos kilos comiendo chocolates. toma te doy todo lo que necesitas-le entrega una canasta-. gracias, me subes el ego. muy bien- con una sonrisa traviesa- lo pensare, lo pensaré. y acepto tu saludo peruano, y te lo devuelvo con uno grandote de mi parte.**

**VIDEL.S.S: gracias. gracias.**

**THE-RIDER-SEL: si, mis amigas son locas, pero no bueno, eso me agranda mi corazoncito de chocolate.**

**HTTYDMIMI: sii y fastidiosa tambien. que bueno. lo pensaré en serio, no habia pensado en una pelea de ellos, y luego viniste con tu idea, y ahora estoy aun más confundida, pero gracias por ella. no tienes porque darme las gracias, me encanta que la gente sea feliz.**

**SEBAS GG: no hay problema, solo que me pareció extraño, es todo. gracias.**

tori:- espero les guste este capitulo, por favor opinen sobre lo de la pelea.

_tori berck_


	6. ESTUDIAR

Tori:-hakuna matata una forma de ser hakuna matata no hay nada que temer-canta y baila sobre su escritorio- hakuna matata la siguiente semana será la mejor-da una patada y levanta una mano y lanza su libro de biologia que le cae a brutacio en la cabeza. Él estaba al lado de molina, quien estaba sentado en el la silla del escritorio de luna, con muchos libros frente a él.

Molina:-si si, disfruta de mi sufrimiento demonio castaño-intenta quitar el cuerpo inerte de brutacio de los libros.

Tori:-ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, es un don-salta al suelo.

Molina:-si tu disfrutando el tener un cerebro que absorbe toda la información, mientras tu pobre mejor amigo sufre para estudiar para los examenes finales.

Tori:-eh eh tu no quisiste que te ayudara cuando te lo pedí, recuerdas, cito: "no necesito de vikipedia para pasar los examenes finales, ahora, dejame estudiar, y no jodas"-sonrie complacida por la cara malhumorada de él.

Molina:-callate.

Tori:-no, no me callo-saca un megafono desde detrás suyo-soy una nerd, cerebrito, y según mis compañeros de clase, soy wikipedia andante, y estoy orgullosa-grita a todo volumen.

Por la puerta entran corriendo hiccup y astrid.

Hiccup:-que paso-esta todo agitado.

Molina:-pasa que la modesta y rara, porque no es el cerebrito tradicional, de tori me tira en cara que necesito de su ayuda.

Hiccup:-yo te ayudo- se acerca a el.

Astrid:-yo busco a patapez-sale corriendo.

Tori:-yo se que soy rara y diferente, pero podrias decirme por que soy rara, según tu-esta un poco molesta.

Molina:- aghhh. Te explico despues que dejes que los lectores vean este capitulo.

Tori:-oh mierda- se voltea a la camara- no me acordaba que ya habia iniciado la grabacion-carraspea- hola mis amados lectores. Como siempre, sus rev, fav, foll y vistos me agrandan mi corazoncito lleno de chocolate, no es literal. Genial que le haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Espero que este tambien les guste. disfruten

ESTUDIAR:

_Ha pasado ya un semestre completo, me siento muy feliz. Una cosa que cambio mucho a como lo hacia en canada, es estudiar._

Era una mañana fria, como todas las demas en berck. Era sabado. Por las afueras del campus de la universidad, no habia casi nadie, esepto una chica rubia,- estaba usando una camisa sencilla de color blanca, de mangas cortas, unos pantalones de jeans rasgados, zapatos deportivos, y el cabello recogido en su tipica trenza de lado- que iba apresurada, practicamente, corriendo. Llego hasta uno de los dormitorios de hombres. Subio las escaleras hasta el 4 piso- que era el ultimo-, camino agitada hasta la antepenultima puerta del corredor. Toco. Y cuando le abrio. Se encontro con un chico castaño, de ojos verdes-usaba una polera de color gris, unos jeans holgados, y andaba dezcalzo- , quien le sonreia calidamente.

Ese dia los dos iban a estudiar para un examen que tendrian. Y habian escogido ese dia, por dos razones. Uno. Tenian todo el dia libre, sus amigos iban a salir fuera del campus, y los habian dejado solos desde temprano. Y dos. Querian estar solos un dia, sin interrupciones de los demas, y que mejor que un fin de semana.

-buenos dias babe- le saludo dulcemente, se le acerco para darle un calido beso en la mejilla.

-buenos dias my lady- le respondio el saludo, cuando su novia se alejo un poco despues de su beso, el bajo el rostro para depositarle uno en la nariz. Hiccup se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara. Cuando astrid entro en la habitacion, hiccup cerro la puerta despues de su entrada.

Astrid camino hasta la cama de su novio, al llegar se sento en ella, y se quito la mochila color café de la espalda, la coloco a su lado y saco de ella un libro de calculo avanzado. Era una de las pocas materias que compartia con el, puesto que el estudiaba robotica. Hiccup se sento frente a ella, agarro la mochila negra que se encontraba desperdigada en el suelo. Su novia estaba ojeando su libro, pero veia de reojo lo que el hacia, asi que le causo gracia todo.

-algun dia, perderas algo, y no sabras donde quedo- bromeo la rubia. Ella conocia eso de su novio, era demasiado desordenado, y eso a ella nunca le a importado; y que compartiera la habitacion con jack no ayudaba, puesto que el no se quedaba atrás con el desorden.

Hiccup rio nerviosamente buscando dentro de su mochila- pues…- hablo un poco desesperado, su novia- quien lo seguia viendo recostada del espaldar de la cama- se quito el libro de las piernas y lo vio con la ceja alzada. El se rasco la nuca- no tendras que esperar mucho- le dijo mientras volteaba la mochila, para que todo lo que tuviera dentro se saliera.

Su novia lo veia tiernamente desde donde estaba. Porque según desde su punto de vista, hiccup se vei terriblemente adorable buscando desesperado lo que se le hubiese perdido.

-ohh hiccup- suspiro- ahora que perdiste- le pregunto divertida soltando una pequeña risita por la escena.

Su novio la volteo a mirar con el ceño fruncido- no te rias, esto es importante- le regaño a la rubia, la chica hizo un adorable puchero, causando, que la poca irritacion que tenia se le fuera en un segundo- demonios, se me hes imposible molestarme con ella- penso. Suspiro- se me perdio el libro- le dijo volviendo su vista a el bolso tirado en el piso, con las cosas que tenia dentro. Se coloco las manos en la cabeza y dejo escapar un gruñido exasperado y se dejo caer pesadamento sobre su cama, cerro los ojos fuertemente, analizando. Necesitaba ese libro para el examen, y lo necesitaba porque en el tenia algunos apuntes personales para su futuro.- piensa hiccup, donde diablos dejaste ese estupido libro-penso, buscando en sus recuerdos cuando fue la ultima ves que lo habia visto.

Astrid se sentia mal por ver asi de exasperado a su hiccup. Lo iba ayudar a buscarlo, pero para que pudiera encontrarlo debia estar tranquilo, todo lo contrario a como estaba en ese momento. Se acerco sigilosamente a donde el se encontraba. Cuando llego a su lado se recosto de lado, apoyandose en su antebrazo. Acerco su rostro al de el, y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente, otro en la punta de su nariz, y uno ultimo en la mejilla. Se separo un poco, noto como el rostro de el se fue tranquilizando. Se acerco a su oido-no te estreses- le susurro, causando un pequeño estremesimiento en el castaño. La rubia se alejo y se paro de la cama.

Hiccup desde el momento en que sintio el primer tacto de los dulces labios de su novia, estuvo esperando que llegara a los suyos- cosa que no paso-. Cuando la escucho susurrarle en el oido, su cuerpo tuvo un pequeño estremesimiento. Cuando dejo de sentir el calor, que astrid emanaba, cerca de el; abrio sus ojos para encontrarse con una escena, que a su vista, le parecia tierno. Su adorada novia se encontraba buscando entre las cosas del suelo de su habitacion. Noto como la rubia lo miraba de reojo. La chica se enderezo y le lanzo una camiseta que estaba recogiendo, y que le cayo directo en la cara. El chico se sento y se quito la camiseta de la cara. Cuando vio a astrid, ella tenia el ceño fruncido, las manos en las caderas, se veia molesta.

-vas a ayudar si o si- le amenazo apuntando con un bate- que el no supo de donde saco, ya que ni el ni jack, jugaban beisbal- hacia su pecho. El chico lo unico que hizo fue hecharse unos centimetros hacia atrás, hasta que toco la pared.

Rio nervioso-claro my lady- su novia no habia cambiado su postura- solo deja de apuntarme con eso por favor- le suplico, la rubia bajo lentamente el bate. El suspiro aliviado, se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a acomodar las cosa para encontrar el libro.

-donde fue la ultima vez que lo viste- pregunto la rubia mientras le pasaba una caja de pizza que se encontraba sobre la cama de su amigo peliblanco.

Hiccup lo penso un poco- aquí en el cuarto- le respondio acomodando la caja en el cesto de basura.

Notitas bonitas

Tori:-no, mentira, aquí no termina, solo queria pedirles que me ayuden con lo de la pelea, será entre hiccup y astrid, con final sugestivo- ennarca las cejas- o una pelea entre los gemelos. Por favor ayudenme…

Despues de pasar el resto de la mañana buscando- y arreglando la habitacion- lograron encontrar el dichoso objeto a inicios del medio dia. El libro se encontraba debajo de la cama del castaño, entre algunos cajones de zapatos, ropa desparramada y arrugada, sobras de comida, y una bolsa de caramelos de menta.

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama de jack. El libro se encontraba sobre el escritorio de hiccup.

Hiccup paso un brazo por los hombros de su rubia, y la atrajo hacia el. Astrid abraso a hiccup por su cintura, su cabeza sobre su pecho, y enrredo las piernas entre las de el. El paso su otro brazo para abrazar a ella por la cintura, y apretarla mas contra si. Los dos se quedaron viendo el techo durante algunos minutos.

-astrid- le llamo, la rubia lo miro desde abajo- gracias- le agradecio con una sonrisa.

-no hay de que-le contesto ella, paso su mano por la linea de su mandibula, sus dedos rozaron la pequeña barba que le estaba creciendo, después llegaron a su nuca, hiccup solto el agarre de una de sus manos para sostener la de ella, la llevo a sus labios colocando un delicado beso en sus nudillos. La rubia sonrio de forma amorosa. El chico se quedo mirando a sus ojos con adoracion, coloco la mano de ella en su mejilla para sentir su calor. Astrid acaricio la mejilla de su novio de manera lenta sintiendo su piel calida y suave al tacto.

El la sostuvo con mayor fuerza-te amo- le dijo con dulzura. La rubia sonrio aun mas, amaba como ese castaño le decia que la amaba, escucharlo le llenaba el corazon.

Coloco su mano sobre el pecho del castaño, se subio completamente sobre el- yo te amo mucho mas- le dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, sentia que nunca se cansaria de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, estaba loca por el, y el muchas veces le dijo que estaba loco por ella.

El sonrio mas, su mano, que habia- hace rato- soltado la de ella, la coloco en su espalda. Se fueron acercando mas, hasta besarse.

El beso inicio lento y dulce, pero con los segundos se fue incrementando mas. Astrid poso y enredo sus manos en el cabello de hiccup. El pasaba de arriba abajo las manos por su espalda. Su piernas tenian una pelea entre ellas, hasta que las de astrid se doblaron y colocaron a los lados de las caderas del muchacho. Sus lenguas empezaron una lucha entre ellas. Astrid paso lentamente sus manos desde la clavicula hasta los hombros, causando que el se sintiera exitado. Hiccup coloco sus manos en las piernas de ella, y comenzo a pasarlas a lo largo de ellas, ocasionando que las piernas de ella flaquearan.

Se mordian los labios, hasta dejarlos rojos. Se separaron lentamente. Las piernas de ella se estiraron quedando posisionadas sobre las de el. Sus manos se colocaron en las mejillas de su novio. Las de el, empezaron a peinar el cabello suelto- a causa del beso- de su novia. estuvieron recuperando el aire que habian perdido, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-mi amor, debemos estudiar- aviso a su novio, el chico hizo una mueca. Y apreto a su novia cuando ella estuvo por pararse, y luego se giro quedando sobre ella, quedando atrapada bajo su cuerpo. La rubia rio por la manera infantil de su novio- hiccup no seas infantil- le replico a el castaño. El no contesto, solo se limito a besar lentamente el cuello de ella, ocasionando que ella gimiera levemente por lo que le estaba ocasionando su novio- nene- suspiro, su aliento chocaba contra su clavicula, las manos de su novio rozaban sus brazos, ella ya no aguantaba mas lo que le estaba ocasionando, sus manos ahora estaban en su estomago, y sus labios chupaban su lobulo- hiccup… -lograba decir entre suspiros-esta… bi… en… despues… de… todo… esa… materia… ya la… entendemosssssss- alargo lo ultimo en un pequeño gritillo, su novio estaba besando lentamente su estomago, y pasando su lengua por la linea de los abdominales de la chica. Hiccup sonrio victorioso, subio sus besos sin tocar el pecho de la rubia, ocasionando un pequeño gruñido molesto de parte de ella.

-espera cariño- le dijo con ternura viendola a los ojos. se separo de ella y camino rapidamente hasta el interruptor de la luz. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue que su novia, sigilosamente, se iba acercando por detrás, con una gran sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro. El castaño apago la luz. Segundos despues- OHHH ASTRID- grito a los cuatro vientos, ocasionando una risa traviesa de parte de ella. Se volteo- con que quieres jugar rudo- le hablo picaramente.

-ohh yo siempre juego rudo- le contesto ella de la misma manera, asi comenzando su juego a oscuras.

Como a las seis, astrid estaba saliendo de la habitacion, puesto que ya jack habia llamado avisando que regresaria.

Se encontraban los dos parados en el umbral de la habitacion. Astrid se encontraba arreglandose la camisa, su cabello estaba suelto, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hiccup tambien tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y le faltaba la camisa. Coloco sus manos en los hombros de la rubia, se acerco y beso con dulzura su coronilla, ella le beso la punta de la barbilla.

-te amo- le dijo el castaño abrazandola.

Ella respondio el abrazo- yo tambien te amo- le contesto. Se separaron levemente- por cierto ponte una camisa- le dijo, luego se paro de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

-Claro- contesto despues del beso. La rubia se separo del abrazo, y se fue alejando- cuidate- le pidio algo preocupado.

-tranquilo- le contesto ella dando la vuelta en el pasillo, pero luego se asomo por la esquina- recuerda cambiar las sabanas de la cama de jack.

-si, yo me encargo- y asi vio como ella desaparecia de su vista.

El se quedo viendo por donde su amada novia se habia ido. Entro a la habitacion, estaba feliz, camino hasta su escritorio y se sento en en la silla, agarro el libro y lo abrio en una pagina en especifico, en ella se encontraba el dibujo de un anillo, sonrio emocionado- pronto astrid, cuando no este tan nervioso- hablo consigo mismo. Porque pronto, la persona que mas ama en el mundo, si le decia que si, le haria el hombre mas feliz en el mundo.

_Si, estudiar aquí es muy diferente a cuando estudiaba en canada, pero me encanta._

_Notitas bonitas verdaderas:_

Tori:-espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Molina: esta siendo ayudado por hiccup y patapez- pervertida.

Tori: no le hace caso- je jejejeje aquí se demuestra un poco que hiccup y astrid no son ese tipo de parejas, y un dato curioso: durante la grabación de este capitulo, todos se tuvieron que salir de set, porque en el momento cuando hiccup apaga la luz, am…-hiccup le tapa la boca, se ve sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Astrid: ella esta igual que él-este, lo que ella dice… bueno… reviews- nerviosa nivel dios. Tori le lame la mano a hiccup.

Tori: se sube a su escritorio-no podran callarme. Libertad de expresión- saca el megafono-ellos realmente tuvier…-astrid se le tira encima y le tapa la boca. Tori intenta lamerle la mano, pero astrid ni se inmuta.

**REVIEWS:**

**AILEEN: soy molina, tori no respondera muajajajajajaja. Gracias por el ramo de chocolates, ahora son mios- tori le lanza un boomerang que recoje los chocolates. Y ella los abraza posecivamente- genial-sarcasmo- yo te doy un ferrari, si tu me das los proximos chocolates a mi. Aquí tienes el capitulo que ella escribió, esa pervertida. Disfrutalo.**

**VIDEL. S. S: no, no esta embarazada, lo siento. Gracias. Saludos a ti tambien.**

**HTTYDMIMI: si a todos les causo risa.**

**SEBAS GG: si verdad, es toda una mujer-sarcasmo. Astrid le lanza un el megafono que le pega en sus partes bajas. Se encoge de dolor-mi virilidad- le salen lagrimas-. Creo que si, no se, ella dijo que era por el trabajo de su papá. Aquí esta.**

Tori: se logra soltar-por lo menos esta vez no causaste una guerra.

Molina:aun se retuerce de dolor-fue una sola vez.

Todos los demas:-fueron 5 veces.

Tori:-bueno espero sus reviews, me encantan. Creo que les gustara, no se, a veces soy algo insegura. Bye.

Tori Berck.


	7. tutor

Tori:- jawiwi mi gente, como siguen, se que ya lo pregunté hace rato, pero bueno- hans esta sentado en una silla, con las manos atadas, merida, jack, elsa, molina y nico estan detrás de él, con caras sadicas.- muy bien, cuales son los cargos, abogado molina.

Molina: tiene un maletin en las manos- se le ha llamado por allanamiento de morada, daños psicologicos, emocionales y fisicos…-es interrumpido por hans.

Hans:-yo no e dañado a nadie fisicamente.

Tori: le da un reglaso con una regla que tiene en la mano-calla inutil, no tienes derecho a hablar. Prosigua abogado-hace un ademan.

Molina:- uso de objetos privados, y acoso- se coloca unos lentes.

Tori:-muy bien que pase el abogado defensor-nadie se mueve- donde está olaf.

Merida:-dijo que ya venía.

Hans:-esperen, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso que mi abogado es olaf?

Tori:-es lo unico que logré conseguir-tiene una falsa sonrisa inocente- bueno, mientras esperamos a olaf, les dejo a ustedes con el nuevo capitulo.

TUTOR:

_Ha pasado ya un año, los examenes van bien, pero no para todos._

Era una tarde de miercoles. Astrid y stormfly se encontraban trabajando en en la biblioteca. Su turno estaba por terminar, pero en ese momento las dos se encontraban arreglando algunos libros.

-pasamelo-le pidio la rubia de puntas azules. La otra le paso un libro para que ella lo colocara en la estanteria. Stormfly vio el libro, ladeo la cara confundida. Volteo a mirar a su mejor amiga, quien estaba distraida desde hace unas horas.- astrid- le llamo. La rubia se veia que estaba ensimismada. Ella le lanzo un libro, pero los reflejos de su amiga ocasionaron que ella lo sostuviera, sin dejar de estar distraida- astrid ese no era el libro- le grito desde la escalera en donde se encontraba.

-que- pregunto sobre saltada.

Stormfly bajo las escaleras algo preocupa- astrid que pasa- le pregunto de forma calmada, colocando su mano en el hombre de ella. Astrid lo unico que hizo fue abrazarse a su amiga. Esto fue muy extraño para ella. Su amiga no era de esas chicas , o personas,cariñosas- trid que sucede-.

-estoy agotada… brutacio, me esta quitando la energia vital, intento enseñarle, pero no puedo, no puedo seguir siendo su tutora- le hablo de manera desesperada. Desde que regreso de canada, astrid le estuvo dando tutoria, pero a el punto en el que iba su amigo, no habia aprendido nada, ella- por su falta de paciencia- estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, a ese pedazo de idiota.

-ohh astrid- la consolo su mejor amiga, ella le paso la mano por el cabello lentamente. Estuvo pensando un momento en una manera de que su amigo dejara de demacrar a su querida mejor amiga. Ohh y ya sabia como-astrid- le llamo, la rubia solto un pequeño quejido, dando a entender que le escuchaba- podemos buscarle otro tutor- le ofrecio la de puntas azules.

La rubia mejoro sus energias de un segundo a otro, se separo del abrazo, y luego le dio otro mas corto- excelente idea storm- le dijo emocionada, al fin se desaceria del fastidioso de su amigo.-gracias, gracias, gracias- empezo a decir completamente motivada, corrio saltando de un lugar a otro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Siendo seguida por una stormfly motivada por las emociones de la otra rubia- pero no saltando como ella-.

Astrid llego hasta el despacho corriendo, piso a algunas personas en el camino. A una anciana le piso un pie, la viejita tuvo que ser recogida por stormfly. Salto sobre un adolescente, logrando que el chico se quedara embobado. Y empujo a un hombre mas alto que ella, logrando que el hombre cayera de bruces, por la fuerza de la rubia.

Entro destellando alegria, corrio su mirada de un lugar a otro, buscando su bolso. Lo encontro justo donde siempre estaba- en el piso al lado de una caja, que por alguna razon, siempre estaba alli.

La rubia recogio la bandolera. Se volteo, y se encontro con su mejor amiga intentando recuperar el oxigeno perdido. La otra ni se inmuto por lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga, estaba muy emocionada, para pensar en otra cosa. Le paso por el lado-te espero afuera- mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

Su amiga bufo.

PRIMERA OPCION:

Las dos rubias se encontraban caminando por el pasillo de uno de los edificios de mujeres. Doblaron en una esquina, hasta llegar a una puerta de color negro.

Astrid se paro delante de la otra. Stormfly no estaba muy segura si ese era el lugar en donde debian buscar.

-astrid- le llamo cuando su amiga estuvo a punto de tocar. La rubia se volteo para ver a su amiga que se encontraba palida- segura que es aquí.

-por supuesto- le contesto astrid, se volteo hacia el frente. Toco tres veces. Esperaron algunos segundos, cuando una chica de cabellos negros y piel morena abrio la puerta. Usaba un vestido de color azul verdoso, un liston color amarillo, en el cabello, unos zapatos de tacon, y unas medias de color piel.

-hola astrid- saludo alegremente la muchacha, que parecia un año mayor que las dos rubias.

-hola tiana- le respondio ella. Tiana se aparto para dejarlas pasar-no gracias, estamos bien aquí- se nego.

-ohhh ok- sonrio- necesitan algo- les pregunto cortesmente.

-si… sinceramente- se acomodo el flequillo- podrias hacerme un favor-tiana asintio. Stormfly atrás, estaba que le daba un infarto- crees que podrias darle tutoria a Brutacio- le pregunto.

Stormfly sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Tiana se sorprendió, suspiro pesadamente, mientras lo analizaba. Sonrió dulcemente. Astrid era una gran amiga, y siempre le ayudaba en el trabajo, o cuando tenía problemas.- Astrid -volvio a suspirar- me encantaria ayudarte con esto, y se que necesitas ayuda con el-eso sorprendio a stormfly- pero, se me enfermo un camarero, y el lugar esta lleno todos los dias… lo siento- le contesto apenada.

Astrid solo sonrió cálidamente. Ella entendía a su amiga, a veces los comensales de su restaurant eran muy exigentes.-tranquila Tiana, gracias- le contesto.

La pelinegra levanto el rostro con una idea- pero puedo ayudarlas a conseguir a alguien- se ofrecio. Astrid movio sus brazos frente a ella, pidiendo que no.

-tranquila, no te molestes, ya tengo a otros en mente- le relajo.

-ohh esta bien.

-bueno, nos vamos- se despidio, tiana se despidio con una seña. La rubia se giro, agarro del brazo a su mejor amiga- quien aun estaba sorprendida- y se la llevo arrastrando por el pasillo.

Cuando giraron. Astrid paro sorpresivamente. Se giro a stormfly y soltó carcajadas.

-que- pregunto molesta con su amiga, por no saber de que se reía.

-¿ por qué?, estabas que te daba algo, mientras hablaba con tiana- le pregunto cuando pudo acabar de reir.

Su amiga rio quedamente- bueno…-inicio con una secuencia de voz aguda, muy aguda-… tenia miedo de que nos robaran, o que detrás de esa puerta, en vez de encontrarnos con esa agradable chica, nos toparíamos con un mastodonte…-explicaba mientras movia sus brazos- algo que saco de chimuelo e hiccup-. No termino de contar, porque su amiga estaba que se revolcaba de la risa.

-En serio- coloco su mano en su hombro- creias que te llevaria a un lugar a si- pregunto haciendose la ofendida.

-muchas veces lo hiciste- le declaro la otra rubia.

Astrid le golpeo amistosamente- según su definicion de amistosa- el brazo. La rubia tuvo que sobarse donde su querida amiga le habia golpeado- ohh vamos, te agrado mi tio finn*- se defendio.

-si… me agrado, despues de mostrarnos esa taberna- replico.

-storm, te he dicho miles de veces, que todos esos " matones" son como mi familia- le contesto su amiga. Empezo a caminar por el pasillo dejando a su amiga adolorida- ven rubia, ahora es que nos falta buscar gente- le grito desde las escaleras.

SEGUNDA OPCION:

Estaban a el otro lado del campus. Se encontraban en una de las tantas areas verdes del campus.

-astrid, a quien buscamos- le pregunto mientras se aferraba mas al brazo de la otra rubia.

-storm- suspiro, mientras intentaba que su amiga no le cortara la circulacion del brazo. Su mejor amiga le tenia pavor a la oscuridad, especialmente, en lugares, que parecian tenebrosos de noche.- estamos buscando a un amigo de hiccup- le contesto a su pregunta, mientras pasaban por una fuente.

-y que hace un amigo de hiccup, a estas horas por tanta oscuridad.

-es un vampiro storm- le respondio sarcastica. Su amiga pego un brinco, y se aferro mas a ella- es broma, le gusta estar por aquí a estas horas- intento lograr que la rubia la soltara, pero era imposible, estaba enrroscada a ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Solto un bufido, y siguio caminando, buscando con la mirada, al chico que buscaba. Lo encontro sentado bajo un arbol, tenia los ojos cerrados. Era alto, piel bronceada, y de complexion parecida a la de hiccup, llevaba unos pantalones pesqueros de color crema, una camisa de color azul, un chaleco blanco, y unas zandalias playeras.

Se paro fente a el. Stormfly, se coloco levemente detrás de ella.

-aladin- llamo la rubia con la trenza. El chico abrio rapidamente los ojos, al escuchar la voz de astrid.

Se relajo al notar quien era-hola astrid, como estas- hablo divertido, y solto una leve carcajada al notar a la stormfly que estrujaba-y casi dejaba azul- el brazo de astrid- tu amiga sabe que no muerdo, verdad- le pregunto burlonamente.

Astrid solto una leve carcajada- si, solo que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad… oh bien- le contesto a su amigo.

-bueno… necesitas algo trid- pregunto amablemente.

-si… crees que puedas darle tutoria a brutacio- pregunto entre dientes, ya que su amiga ahora le estaba jalando de la bluza.

El chico suspiro decaido- no puedo ayudarte con eso amiga, ya le estoy dando tutoria a Mk- le explico rascandose el brazo.

Ella bufo cansada- esta bien, al- dijo agotada, empezo a alejarse del chico- por cierto, mi tio, nos aviso a hiccup y a mi, para jugar billar el sabado- le grito cuando se encontraba lejos.

-perfecto- le escucho responder.

Iban caminando en silencio, ahora stormfly no estaba tan aferrada a su amiga.

-siempre me pregunto, que si algun dia de estos las amistades que hiccup y tu tienen, van a terminar matandome.

-ohh vamos storm- le intento persuadir- los amigos que tenemos los dos son muy agradables y cariñosos, y puedes confiar en ellos- le dijo. Ella practicamente, se habia criado con su tio en la taberna, causante- en parte- de su carácter, y fuerza y agilidades.

-aun asi no me fio- le oyo murmurar. Astrid solo bufo. Era su mejor amiga, desde que tenia memoria, y aun a veces, se preguntaba como eran tan diferentes.

CANSADAS:

Ya habian pasado dos horas. Habian recorido todo el campus, buscando un tutor para brutacio. Pero nada. Nada de nada.

Se encontraban en el café de mulan. Las dos estaban bebiendose unas tazas de moccaccino, y algunos pastelitos de pollo*.

-no podemos rendirnos- le animo stortmfly. Su amiga se encontraba completamente irritada por no conseguir a alguien.

-storm- susurro la rubia.

-estoy aquí- dandole leves palmaditas en su espalda- y te apoyare.

\- eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener- le dijo levantando el rostro, que tenia recargado en la mesa.

Stormfly solo sonrio alegre, y le abrazo. Se separaron despues de unos minutos. Volviendo a recargar sus energias.

El lugar estaba algo lleno. Pero donde ella estaban sentadas, el ruido no pegaba mucho. Siguieron comiendose esas delicias. Cuando alguien alegre se les acerco.

-hola chicas- era mulan. Las dos- que hasta esos momentos estaban ensimismadas en sus comidas- llevantaron sus rostros cansados para ver a su amiga. La chica se sorprendio- que sucede- pregunto preocupada.

Astrid le hizo ademan de que se sentara, la pelinegra lo hizo para prestar mayor atencion- estamos buscando a alguien que le de tutoria a brutacio, y hemos recorido todo el campus, y no encontramos a nadie-.

-entiendo- hablo mulan. Estuvo pensando en algo para ayudar a sus amigas. Ajan- conosco la solucion.

A las dos les brillaron los ojos, prestando atencion a su amiga dueña del lugar.

-mi novio puede darle tutoria, salio hace un año, asi que no lo hubiesen encontrado- les explico.

-en serio harias eso mulan- pregunto ezperanzada astrid.

\- si, con mucho gusto, el puede iniciar mañana, solo traigan a brutacio, y chain iniciara- hablo parandose de la mesa.

-ohh muchas gracias- hablo la mas emotiva de la rubias dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-no hay de que- le contesto. La rubia volvio a su asiento- ahora deben terminar sus comidas- les hablo amablemente hiendose a atender a algun cliente que le llamaba.

Astrid y stormfly terminaron sus comidas con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Ahora astrid ya podria estar tranquila. Y stormfly ya no estaria tan preocupada por su mejor amiga.

_Si, pero a veces tienes amigos que te apoyan, y ayudan a aquellos que no se les da muy bien el estudiar. Y otros amigos que te acompañan, cueste… lo que cueste._

_NOTITAS BONITAS:_

Tori:-olaf no ha llegado- todos tienen helados menos hans.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra olaf.

Olaf:-¿Quién quiere un abrazo- abre sus ramitas, tiene unos lentes culo de botella.

Tori:-llegas tarde olaf, ahora tendremos que esperar a que yo despida a los lectores. Bueno, espero con ansias que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como los anteriores. Me sincerezo ustedes me alegran mucho el día, aun que yo soy alegre de nacimiento.

Jack:-siempre parece que se comio un kilo de azucar.

Tori:-dejen de interrumpirme-hace un puchero- reviews.

**REVIEWS**

**UNBREAKABLEWARRIOR: gracias.**

**THE- RIDER- SEL: Sii yo igual. Si, si lo hicieron, te lo digo porque ninguno de los dos está cerca para interrumpirme. Yo tambien, serían tan lindos, les voy a proponer la idea, ¿que piensas?. Siii sería tan gracioso ver su cara. Aquí tá.**

**HTTYDMIMI: si verdad. Porque soy mala. Gracias, al fin alguien que me entiende. Yo que sé, a mi me parecio algo asquerosito el que no me hiciese nada. Si, si lo tuvieron, y lo voy a gritar justo ahora- agarra un megafono- astrid e hiccup de verdad lo hicieron- todos los demás se sonrojan levemente. Ella guarda el megafono- fiu me liberé. Aquí lo tiene.**

**SEBAS GG: JAJAJAJA. Sii ese estudiar es muy dinamico, si me entiendes-movimiento de cejas sugestivo-. Gracias.**

Tori:- bueno espero con ansias sus comentarios, ustedes son mi alegria, muchas gracias. Espero que este tambien les guste tanto como todos lo capitulos anteriores.- se sienta en su silla y ve a olaf- muy bien olaf, habla.

Olaf:- yo digo que… es culpable.

Hans:- ¿Qué? Olaf eres el abogado más insignificante que e visto.

Elsa:- hans no le grites asi- abraza al muñeco, y el le corresponde.

Tori:-bueno olaf me a convencido.

Hans:-nooooooo

Tori:-callate, yo mando aquí.

Hans:-claro que no, eres una niña, mejor dicho, un demonio castaño de 13 años.

Todos los demas:-oh oh-sabiendo lo que venia.

Tori: esta roja de la ira- mi veredicto es…

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Corte de Molina y Nico para protección de sus ojos, consejo._


	8. lluvia

Tori:-que hay mis amados lectores. Deberían matarme… creo que es la segunda vez que lo hago. Pero no es mi culpa, es semana santa, estoy de vacaciones, aquí donde estoy tuve que esperar a que me dieran la bendita clave del wiffi, porque la muy inutil de mi la borró sin querer.- respira profundo- lo siento.

La puerta se abre y entran hiccup y jack, ambos vestidos como si fueran a la playa.

Jack:-tori termina con esto rapido, el rio nos espera- levanta dramaticamente los brazos.

Tori: se palmea la cara- inutil estoy dando una explicación, te esperas- los dos se sientan en los sillones reclinables- la cosa es que como el bendito liceo les está chupando la existencia a mis mejores amigos, ellos estan ahora disfrutando sus propias vacaciones, muy lejos de mi- solloza- pero ellos se lo pierden. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, les dejo con su lectura, y espero que les guste, fue hecho con mucho amor.

Hiccup:-y azucar.

Tori:-eso mismo.

_A veces, hasta en los peores días, si los pasas con la persona correcta, pasan volando… demasiado curise para mi ¡iagh!…_

LLUVIA:

El cielo se encontraba llena de nubes. Astrid se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca con stormfly. Asi que elsa se encontraba sola en su habitacion. Estaba aburrida, ese viernes, no habia tenido clases, por que hubieron problemas de plagas en el edificio de artes. Paso todo el dia metida en su habitacion a causa de un refriado. Sus amigos no la habian podido ir a visitar- ecepto astrid que entro a saber como estaba, para luego irse al trabajo, pero no sin antes darle el almuerzo- a causa que ellos si tuvieron clases.

Se acomodo mejor entre las sabanas de su cama. Las colchas y cobijas que astrid le habia dado, le estaban ayudando un poco. Miro a la ventana, habia empezado a llover. Estornudo. Busco entre las cobijas la cajita de pañuelos. La encontro, saco uno y se sono la nariz. Gruño bajo, y luego intento encestarlo en la papelera que habia acercado a su cama. Lo hizo.

-genial- exclamo feliz, su nariz penso que era buen momento, y volvio a estornudar. Saco otro pañuelo y repitio lo de antes. El pañuelo volvio a caer dentro de la canasta de la basura. Esta vez echo su cabeza hacia atrás, fastidiada por no poder hacer nada en un buen rato, mas que estar acostada, leyendo y sonandose la nariz.

-toc toc- escucho el ruido de la puerta.

-pase- se acomodo pensando que seria astrid, stormfly, hasta brutilda.

El que paso fue nada mas y nada menos, que su novio. El chico estaba todo mojado- de seguro por la lluvia- pero tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y una bolsa en su mano que no tenia agarrado el pomo de la puerta.

-buenas tardes señorita- saludo a manera de broma, para que su novia no estuviera tan aburrida.

La rubia solto una risita-buenas tardes caballero, ¿Por qué esta usted mojado?- le pregunto lo ultimo preocupada.

-solo venia a verla y me moje- le explico con una sonrisa despreocupada- podria pasar a sus aposentos, es que me estoy congelando aqui afuera- pregunto.

-claro joven- le dejo entrar a su novio. El peliblanco entro cerrando la puerta al instante, dejo la bolsa a un lado de la cama de astrid, y el se sento al lado de la cabeza de elsa.

Le coloco delicadamente la mano en su frente, la rubia cerro los ojos para disfrutar del contacto- como te sientes- pregunto preocupado.

Ella abrio los ojos con una sonrisa- un poco mejor- le contesto para no preocuparlo, pero ensequida empezo a estornudar como una desquiciada. El chico- aun mas preocupado- busco con la vista la cajita. La encontro y se la dio. La rubia se sono varias veces, hasta haber usado la mitad de la caja.

-quieres agua- pregunto, cuando su novia ya estaba tranquila y se habia subido las cobijas hasta mas arriba de la nariz. La chica asintio en silencio. El se paro, camino hasta la bolsa, y de ella saco una botella de agua. Se sento y se la dio.

Ayudo a elsa a sentarse y le rodeo con brazo, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

-gracias jack- le murmuro viendole a los ojos. el solo sonrio y le dio un beso en la coronilla. La rubia inicio a beber el agua, mientras el le peinaba delicadamente las rubias platinadas hebras que caian por la espalda de su novia.-jack- le llamo, el chico solo la miro- que traes en la bolsa- pregunto dejando la botella a un lado en la cama.

-oh cierto- se recordo el muchacho, se levanto dejando desconsertada a su novia. recogio la bolsa y la tiro sobre la cama de la amiga temperamental de ambos. Quedaron repartidas, sobres de tés, juegos de mesa, un cuaderno, un paquete de chocolates, y una revista de adolescentes.

-para que es todo eso jack- pregunto aun mas desconcertada su novia. el chico se volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

-estaba en mi habitacion, pensando, en lo aburrida que debia estar mi novia, asique decidi buscar algunas cosas para entretenerte durante el resto del dia- le explico mientras le llevaba el cuaderno. Se lo extendio, y ella lo agarro viendolo con duda. El solo suspiro divertido- son recuerdos. Los hicimos brutilda, tootless y yo, desde hace varios años- le explico a su novia. ella solo miro el cuaderno apreciandolo como si fuera un tesoro.

-pues vamos a leerlo- le exclamo emocionada, pero hablando con la nariz tapada. Se acomodo quedando sentada, recostada del respaldo de la cama, y el libro en su regaso.

-ohh si espera- le pidio mientras otra vez iba a la otra cama, y agarraba uno de los sobres.

-que haces jack- pregunto, viendo como su novio iba al minirefrigerador, y luego a la hornilla electrica que tenian.

-no es obvio, te preparo un té- le contesto como si fuera la obviedad mas obvia de la tierra obvia del mundo obvio*.

-jack, yo no te pedi un té- le contesto ella un poco molesta por esa respuesta.

-si pero, quiero ser un buen novio y prepararte un té- le replico cariñosamente cuando regresaba con la taza entre las manos. Se sento y se la dio cuidadosamente.

Luego de un rato, cuando ella ya se habia terminado la bebida. Estaban por abrir la primera pagina del cuaderno.

Era una pagina de color azul claro. En ella estaba la imagen de dos niños de preescolar. Una pequeña rubia de dos trenzas a los lados, llevaba un vestido pomposo de color cereza, se veia irritada, se encontraba al lado de otro rubio, parecido a ella, tambien de largo cabello, usaba una camisa de a cuadros, unos pantalones caquis, y como su hermana, se encontraba realmente irritado.

-ohh recuerdo ese dia- exclamo elsa señalando la imagen- ese dia conocimos a los gemelos- rio un poco por la cara de los dos rubios.

-si y si te das cuenta, atrás estamos nosotros- y jack tenia razon, a lo lejos se veia un grupo de niños jugando sobre un castillo.

Y asi pasaron todo el resto del dia, viendo recuerdos del pasado. Hasta el momento en el que jack ya no escuchaba la voz de su novia. y cuando volteo a ver, elsa se encontraba dormida en el hombro de jack, con un pequeño hilillo de baba saliendo de su boca.

…pero aun así, es la completa verdad, y elsa lo tambien lo supo.

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:- espero sinceramente que les alla gustado. Se que deben preguntarse ¿Por qué el jelsa? Si lo se, no hay nada de hiccstrid, pero, solo fue algo muy chiquito. Ehh ¿Qué más iba a decir?... oh si, ya…

Hiccup y jack:- un reto.

Tori:- muerganos hijos de… su madre, dejen de interrumpirme de una buena vez- les mira con un pequeño tic en la ceja.

Hiccup:- esta bien- acepta de mala gana.

Jack:- no prometo nada.

Tori:- pudrete- susurra- bueno, el reto es… adivinen mi nombre, y el premio será…

Entra olaf.

Olaf:- un abrazo.

Tori:- si… ¿Qué? Nooooo... dejen de interrumpirme, maldita sea- esta realmente furiosa. Respira tres veces- el premio es escoger la siguiente historia que subire, solo la persona que acierte será quien decida, y si tienes cuenta le dare un adelanto. Y la pista- esta de mejor humor- es…- se queda esperando que le interrumpan, pero ni el muñeco, ni el castaño o el peliblanco lo piensan hacer. Frunce ligeramente el ceño- diganlo ustedes, tengo flojera.

Jack:- ok- los otros dos asienten- aparece en su biofrafía.

Hiccup:- pero no directamente.

Tori:- bueno, voy a contestar sus adorados reviews.

**REVIEWS:**

**THE-RIDER-SEL: no fue su primera vez- susurra porque hiccup le mira amenazadoramente. Traga saliva- si debe estar orgulloso, le preguntaré. Serían unos lindos pelirrubios con reflejos pelirojos-castaños de ojos verdes, con pocas pecas… o por lo menos es así como me los imagino- mira a los lados por si a caso-.¡ Que viva! Te devuelve el saludo esta loca.**

**LADY AIRA H H: si, las verdades de la vida. Ok. Chaou.**

Tori:- bueno eso es todo, ya subiré el capitulo final de el viernes en el bar, espero que les guste.

Olaf:- dejen reviews.

Tori:- exacto, amo sus reviews.

Hiccup:- ya podemos irnos, los demas nos esperan- está impaciente.

Tori:- no, dejame presentar el otro fic y nos vamos.

Los otros tres:- esta bien.

_Tori Berck_


	9. aniversario

Tori:- hola, colegas. ¿Cómo andan en la vida? Yo, bien, con un dedo que creo fracturado- le lanza una mirada asesina a Nico. Esta acostada en su sillón reclinable, su pie derecho esta descalzo, y el izquierdo no.

Nico:- no es mi culpa que anduvieras descalza.

Tori:- el dedo está morado.

Nico:- eso te pasa por no ver por donde caminas- la pelicastaña le empieza a lanzar libros de biología y piedras. Él se esconde en el armario.

Tori:- sal de ahi, no seas cobarde-grita lanzándole a la puerta una piedra.

Nico:- lo siento, pero respeto mi vida- grita del otro lado.

Tori: bufa- bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste, lo hice con todo mi corazón, no literal. Los quiero, espero dejen reviews.

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y todos mis amigos tienen algo así como una tradición para mi cumpleaños. Aquí se muestra el de un castaño de ojos verdes muy sarcástico…_

Aniversario*:

Hiccup se levanto con poco ánimo. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado bajo las sabanas. Quería estar ahí acostado sin hacer nada. Solo mirar el techo. Y más nada. Se reacomodo bajo las sabanas. Su cerebro tampoco se encontraba muy activo que se diga.

Sus parpados caían pesadamente. El estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto. Pero no aguantaba. Su mano salió por debajo de la sabana, sintió frio. La habitación estaba congelada comparada con el calor al que se estuvo acostumbrando toda la noche. Busco a tientas el celular que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. Se sentía desconectado del mundo. No sabía que día era. Qué hora era. Si tenía clases ese día. No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía, era. Que quería dormir.

Su mano agarro el bendito aparato y lo desbloqueo. En ese momento todo se volvió lento. Primero vio la hora. Después el día. La fecha. Sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente.

Su cuerpo, como resorte, salió de la cama. Se encontraba solo. Jack de seguro y estaba fuera, haciendo no se qué. Era domingo. Sabia donde estaba ella. Se coloco rápidamente la ropa. No le importo no haberse bañado. Ese era un día especial. Y lo primero que haría seria felicitarla. Costase lo que costase.

Salió como una bala de la habitación. Iba doblando la esquina cuando se acordó de algo. Regreso en sus pasos. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta. La cerró con una fuerza desmesurada. Volvió a correr, el ascensor no le sirvió de nada, así que uso las escaleras, casi se cayó llegando al último tramo de las escaleras. Pero si no se hubiese agarrado del barandal, en este momento estaría con la nariz sangrante.

El guapo, muy guapo, demasiado guapo… me volví a salir del tema… en donde me quede… ah sí. El hermoso castaño (no olvidemos tierno) salió corriendo por las puertas del edificio.

Estaba a lo que más daban sus piernas. Doblo en una fuente. Debía despertarla. Necesitaba ser el primero. Iba a seguir corriendo cuando…

-Hiccup- le llamo alguien detrás suyo. Se volteo para encontrarse con un chico musculoso, guapo (pero no tan guapo como Hiccup**) de cabellos rojizos, ojos azules, alto, vestía una sudadera de color azul, unos jeans, y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-Hércules- respondió sin aliento, su corazón estaba agitado, al igual que el.- que sucede- pregunto intentando recobrar el aire.

-bueno hola a ti también Hiccup- el castaño le dio una mirada sarcástica y sin humor- bueno, la cosa es que nos ayudarías a aurora y a mí a terminar nuestro proyecto, necesitamos un tutor y bueno pues…- Hiccup le interrumpió con un gruñido exasperado. No estaba para que le quitaran el tiempo. Pero el era un gran amigo, y siempre lo ayudaba.

Suspiro por enésima*** vez en ese momento- está bien, de que es el proyecto- a Hércules se le ilumino el rostro, agarro a Hiccup del brazo y se lo llevo a rastras para donde se encontraba aurora. Una rubia, de ojos azules (4), vestía una camisa de a cuadros, de color a anaranjado, con rojo, unos leggins blancos, un listón café en el cabello, y estaba descalza.

-Hiccup- saludo enérgica la rubia, el solo la saludo con la mano. Se sentó al frente de ella, y Hércules se sentó al lado de la rubia.

-cual es el problema, aurora- pregunto al momento en que se sentó, debía terminar con eso rápido. Astrid podría despertarse sola, y el no quería eso.

Aurora le paso unos informes. Ellos dos eran alumnos de la universidad, los dos estudiaban historia, tenían un semestre más que el. E Hiccup era conocido por su inteligencia, así que ellos a veces necesitaban de la ayuda del joven Haddock.

Leyó bien el informe- pan comido- pensó, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

15 MINUTOS MAS TARDES:

-gracias Hiccup- escucho como la rubia le agradecía desde lejos. Miro atrás y vio como Hércules también le agradecía con la mano. El se despidió. No les había dado tiempo para que le agradecieran bien, en el momento en el que termino, ya se encontraba parándose de la banca.

Corrió aun más lejos. Ya llegaba a la hilera de tiendas de comida del campus. Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. Lo que Astrid mas amaba hacer casi justo después de pararse. Tomar café (5).

Freno drásticamente. Miro a los lados buscando el café de Mulán. Vio el letrero de color negro. El dragón rojo (6). Se veía lejos. Pero a él no le importaba nada de eso en esos momentos. Empezó a correr hacia el establecimiento de acogedora fachada.

Entro a velocidad normal, no quería que la gente se le quedara viendo. Toda la clientela se encontraba disfrutando de su desayuno. Reconoció a algunos. Se encontraban Alicia- una pequeña rubia, tal vez 3 años menor que él, se encontraba leyendo un libro, mientras tomaba de a sorbos su té-, guy- un joven de su misma edad, pelinegro, se encontraba metido en su teléfono, y cada cuanto le daba una mordida a los panqueques que tenía en frente-, y también reconoció a Aladin y a Jazmín- una chica morena, de cabello negro, y ojos verdes(7)- los dos se encontraban charlando amenamente en una mesa pegada de la vidriera.

Camino, algo agitado, hasta el mesón, donde se encontraba una Mulán sonriente.

-buenos días Hiccup- saludo alegremente.

Hiccup se recargo del mesón intentando respirar bien- hola- contesto sin aliento.

Mulán se preocupo por su amigo, que había hecho para que se encontrara así- que te paso Hiccup- pregunto alarmada por las condiciones del castaño.

-nada, tranquila Mulán- en eso se acordó de su novia- necesito un clásico, para llevar, y también un capuchino, para llevar igual- hablo tan rápido que apenas Mulán pudo entender todo lo que le dijo. La pelinegra sonrió después de saber todo lo que el necesitaba.

-el clásico es para Astrid verdad- pregunto mientras empezaba a preparar los cafés. Él sabia que ellas dos se habían vuelto cercanas-los demás también lo hicieron- y que sabía como era el desayuno de su novia.

Sonrió levemente acordandose de su rubia. Había agarrado muchas costumbres cuando estuvo en canadá. Pero no dejo de ser la misma. Su rubia. Su Astrid. Su dama. Ella siempre seria la misma Astrid, y el amaba a los dioses por no dejar que cambiara después de cinco años lejos.

-aquí tienes Hiccup- le saco de sus pensamientos su amiga, le estaba entregando los dos vasos de cartón- felicítala de mi parte- el sonrió recogiendo su pedido, le entrego el dinero a la pelinegra, y ella, después de una pequeña discusión, acepto el dinero que el castaño le estaba dando.

Hiccup salió corriendo del lugar. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo. Corrió hasta los edificios de las mujeres. Miro su reloj, intentando por todos los medios no botar las bebidas que tenía en la mano. Le quedaba poco tiempo.

Llego al edificio donde estaba la habitación de Astrid. Entro por las puertas como si de un terremoto se tratase. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Doblo la esquina para llegar a la puerta de las dos rubias- Elsa y Astrid-.

Paro justo al llegar frente a la puerta de madera. Estaba agitado. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Levanto la mano libre, y toco la puerta. Tres toques.

Espero unos segundos. La puerta se abrió levemente, para solo dejar ver la cara somnolienta de Elsa. Tenía ojeras leves, el cabello enmarañado. Lo vio y le saludo con una sonrisa.

-Está dormida- murmuro mientras la puerta era abierta por completo. Dejando ver que usaba su pijama, o por lo menos la mitad. Sus pantalones eran unos pijamas, pero su camisa era blanca de botones, de salir- nos dormimos anoche muy tarde (8), pero veo que eso ayudo a que llegaras a tiempo- soltó una risa ronca- me daré una ducha- anuncio y lo dejo pasar. El entro y vio como su amiga se metía al baño.

Cerró la puerta sin voltearse. Camino lentamente hasta la cama de su novia. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, solo lo pudo hacer el año pasado, y antes de que se fuera a canadá. Durante esos cinco años, solo le llamaba y por video, no podía hacer más, pero era igual de especial.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y la contemplo. Era hermosa. Preciosa. Un ángel. Todo esto a pesar, de que dormía boca abajo, un pequeño hilillo de baba salía por su boca, su cabello le caía en la cara, y su ropa era un desastre, tenía una camisa de dormir, y unos pantalones de jeans. Pero para él era la persona más bella del mundo.

Le empezó a peinar el suave cabello que caía como una cascada enmarañada sobre su cara. Le arreglo el flequillo. Sonrió bobamente. Dejo sobre la mesita los dos envases de café. Ahora solo le importaba ella. Le paso una mano por los hombros. Intentaba despertarla de una manera suave. Lo había aprendido a las malas. Si la despertaba con un sobresalto, la rubia estaría molesta contigo durante toda una semana (9).

Astrid empezó a despertar lentamente, sus ojos se fueron abriendo de a poco, dando paso a esos pedazos de cielo que tenia. Hiccup la miro sonriente. Ella le dio una sonrisa somnolienta. Pero feliz.

-buenos días my lady- le susurro dulcemente, le empezó a acariciar la mejilla.

-buenos días babe- susurro ronca, pero feliz, muy feliz.

-feliz cumpleaños- le exclamo en un susurro. Ella solo lo jalo del cuello de la camisa para darle un suave beso. Un beso donde ella le demostraba lo feliz que estaba, de que él fuera la primera persona que ella viera en la mañana de su cumpleaños.

_Es demasiado cursie, lo sé, pero, sinceramente, me gusta, y me encantaría que siempre sea así… ¡cursie!_

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:- yyyyy espero les haya gustado. Amo todos sus rev, fav, foll y vistos. Por cierto, mi nombre, dos acertaron, pero una lo escribió primero, felicidades…

Molina:- cathrina. 57- esta sobre la mesita de té.

Tori:- ya me acostumbré. Bueno, ya ella eligió.- suspira, feliz- les aclararé las cositas marcadas:

*leí una vez, que la gente vikinga no decía cumpleaños, si no que decía aniversario, y vine yo y lo puse así.

** digamos que en "La lista de hombres híper-mega-calientes-atractivamente ardientes de Tori", el primer puesto esta Hiccup, y el segundo lo toma Jack.

***si, fue una exageración, lo sé, soy una exagerada.

(4) se que son morados y no azules, pero me pareció mas real ponerle azules.

(5) doy un pequeño detalle del primer capítulo del Fic.

(6) solo voy a decir una palabra… mushuj.

(7) no recuerdo si es ese el color de sus ojos.

(8) les acabo de dar un spoiler de un capitulo futuro.

(9) eso se los digo por experiencia propia, un consejo, no me conocen cuando me despiertan con ruidos fuertes, no se les recomienda ser esa persona, o estar cerca.

Molina:- a mi me pasó una vez.

Hiccup:- a mi también.

Jack:- y a mi.

Brutacio:- a mi me pasó dos veces.

Anna:- a mi me pasó también.

Brutilda:- yo los grabé.

Astrid:- y yo los subí a you tube.

Tori:- ven, aprendan de los errores que cometieron ellos. Bueno, hora de sus preciosos reviews:

**CATHRINA.57: correcto, asi me pusieron mis papás.**

**MELODIOSA: gracias. Y apostaste bien, pero tarde, como premio de compensación te daré un castillo de chocolate, se que es un asco de premio, pero no se que darte, se me fundió el cerebro. Hola.**

**LADY AIRA H H: te arriesgaste mal, es victoria, lo siento. Por el vivi, ¿verdad? A que si, apuesto un perrito de chocolate. Ñaa tranquila, espero que este si te haya gustado. Lo entiendo. Gracias. Jeje.**

**VIDEL. S.S: tranquilo, a mi también me ha pasado. Gracias. Saludos.**

Tori:- espero que este también haya gustado. Dejen reviews, si quieren, no es obligación. Les agradesco a todos.

Jack:- nos leemos luego.

Tori:- y envíenme paciencia… por favor.

Hiccup:- hasta luego.

Astrid:- hasta el próximo domingo.

Anna:- si es que no se atrasa- las dos chocan los cinco.

Tori:- hey… intentaré no hacerlo- hace un puchero.

Nico: desde el armario- tengo hambre.

Molina:- pues sal.

Nico:- no, gracias.

Gemelos:- adiós.

_Tori Berck… y los demás._


	10. ACOMPAÑAR

Tori:- hola chicos, estem esto es rápido- tiene puesto una falda azul cielo, una chemise blanca con en borde de las mangas en azul, y zapatos morados deportivos. Su cabello está recogido en una cola de caballo alta- perdón si no les gustó el capitulo anterior, mejoraré. Como digo, de los errores se aprende. Tengo que irme, disfruten. Si les gusta dejen sus adorables Revs. Deséenme suerte- sale corriendo de la oficina.

ACOMPAÑAR:

-repítemelo, porque no lo entiendo- pidió una confundida Stormfly. Ella, Astrid y Elsa, se encontraban en la habitación de la dos últimas. Astrid se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, con un pijama de botones de color azul, el cabello suelto y mojado. Elsa se encontraba detrás de ella haciéndose una trenza, usaba una blusa de tiros gruesos, de color azul y una falda de jeans. y Stormfly se encontraba parada frente a ellas dos, de brazos cruzados; vestía un vestido de color gris, largo hasta la rodilla, y unas balerinas, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y se había hecho mechas verdes también.

-fácil, yo la acompaño en esa cita doble, y ella lo toma como su regalo de este y su próximo cumpleaños- le respondió Astrid a la ligera.

Stormfly la vio como si estaba loca, definitivamente su mejor amiga lo estaba- Astrid ¿qué piensa Hiccup?- le preguntó con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-ya le explique y él lo entendió- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

\- bueno, pero me sorprende que hayas aceptado así de rápido.

-así de rápido- exclamó incrédula Elsa- estuvo todas las noches del mes pegada a esa puerta- señaló la puerta de la habitación.

-hasta que ayer me ofreció ese trato, yo lo redondee a dos y pum, las dos ganamos- estiró los brazos y se echó hacia atrás, cayendo en las piernas de la otra rubia.

La rubia de mechas verdes y puntas azules, suspiró derrotada y se lanzó a la cama de Astrid- con razón no la había visto todas estas noches del mes- ese comentario ocasionó risas de parte de las dos rubias.

-por cierto- Astrid habló después de algunos minutos de cómodo silencio- hablando de eso- se paró sin dificultad y caminó hasta la puerta del baño, al tenerla en frente, volteo el rostro- debo cambiarme, la cita es en 20 minutos- y se metió al baño. Las otras rubias lo único que hicieron fue negar con la cabeza. Astrid salió después de pocos minutos vestida con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y cuello redondo, era una camisa sencilla; sus pantalones de cuero marrones, de talle a la cintura, la camisa por fuera, un cinturón de aros de metal que le ajustaba la camisa en la cintura; unas botas de color café, un collar largo con picos de color plateado, y el cabello recogido en su habitual trenza.

-¡te ves muy bien, Astrid!- exclamó Stormfly, su mejor amiga sonrió poquito, agarro su bandolera y camino hasta la puerta.

-¿no te vas a poner maquillaje?- le preguntó Elsa sabiendo la respuesta. Astrid había casi cerrado la puerta. Las muchachas vieron como salía el brazo de Astrid y les mostraba el dedo medio. Las dos largaron a carcajadas.

.-.-.-.-.

Astrid corría por el campus a lo que más que daban sus botas, debía llegar a tiempo, o si no Brutilda se le pegaría como la gripa.

Llego a las puertas de la universidad para encontrarse a la persona que estaba buscando… y a los dos chicos que no conocía. Bueno, si los conocía, a uno si a otro no. Y lastimosamente al que no conocía era su "cita".

-Brutilda-saludó al llegar donde estaban esos tres. Su amiga usaba unos pantalones ajustados de color rojo, unos tacones de color negro, una camisa sin mangas, cuello de corazón, ajustada hasta sobre la cintura y con volados después, de color gris; una cartera minimalista, cabello ondulado, suelto; y una cadena de plata; estaba agarrada del brazo de su cita.

-Astrid- saludó efusiva, Astrid tuvo que forzar una sonrisa- él es Kronk- Astrid saludó al chico con un movimiento de mano- era alto, musculoso, de cabellos negros, guapo, traía una guayabera de color azul, unos jeans, y unos zapatos deportivos-, él le contestó con una cálida sonrisa- mi cita, y él es Victor, la tuya- Astrid le saludo de la misma manera que hizo con Kronk. Vestía una camisa amarilla, unos pantalones rojos, y unos zapatos blancos; era bajito, delgado- como una astilla-, de cabello negro, y tenía la cabeza desproporcionada al cuerpo.

El chico le giñó el ojo, y Astrid tuvo que dar todo de sí, para no vomitar y golpearle la cara- lo haces para no comprarle un regalo a tu amiga-pensó la rubia intentando reprimir que sus cejas se fruncieran- ahora que lo pienso, suena como si no quisiera a Brutilda, pero es demasiado exigente- siguió pensando.

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?- habló Kronk al darse cuenta del silencio que se había puesto en el grupo.

-claro, ¿a donde vamos?- preguntó Astrid con un interés forzado.

-es una sorpresa, preciosa- le habló Victor mientras le mostraba su antebrazo, para que ella, **ella**, Astrid Hofferson, la chica que quiere golpearlo en ese momento, le sostenga del brazo.

Astrid vio la cara suplicante de Brutilda, botó todo el aire que tenia, y se sostuvo del brazo de **eso**, como había decidido llamarlo- nota mental: desinfectarme el brazo cuando esto termine-.

-genial, entonces guíennos- habló Brutilda mientras se acurrucaba en el brazo del pelinegro, quien le dio una dulce sonrisa. Astrid asintió. Y así todos salieron del campus de la universidad. Astrid pedía a gritos que nadie quien la conociese la viera así, y le dijera a su novio, aunque él ya sabía, y a ella no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, pero no quería a tipejas andrajosas detrás de Hiccup.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaban caminando por las calles del centro de Berck, estaba cálido ese día- comparado a los demás días del año, claro-. Los cuatro iban en silencio, cada tanto Victor le lanzaba miradas "seductoras"- si se les puede llamar seductor a que un hombre haga duck-face, y entrecierre los ojos- a Astrid, quien solo lo ignoraba mirando al frente. Se sentía aliviada de no llevar tacón- claro, una vez a la cuaresma era que los usaba-, porque si no, se verían aun peor; ella era una chica alta y esbelta, y él era, bueno, como decirlo sin ser grosera, un cerillo andante, sip, eso era, un cerillo andante, que le llegaba a la cintura. Le pareció gracioso pensar en cómo los vería la gente, una chica perfecta- como le llamaban los desconocidos- al lado de **eso.** Astrid recordó como era su novio hace 6, 7 años, era la cosa más adorable y tierna del mundo- tanto interna como externamente-, bueno eso era lo que ella veía, y no le importaba como vieran los demás a su Hiccup, pero aun recordaba que era ella quien debía inclinarse para besarse…

-llegamos- anunció Kronk. Astrid miró al frente para ver a donde habían ido, genial una heladería- por lo menos mantendré a **eso** con la boca llena para que no me hable, y quien sabe tal vez se ahogue por "accidente"- a ese punto de los pensamientos de Astrid, ya ella se encontraba con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Astrid- le llamó asustada Brutilda. Ella salió de sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-mejor que nunca- dijo con una sonrisita, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-bueno- sin estar del todo segura- entremos- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la rubia. Kronk les abrió la puerta a las dos, pero primero paso fue Victor, ocasionando caras molestas en los otros tres.

-lo siento por eso- murmuró el dulce muchacho. Astrid le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y Brutilda solo le dio un beso en la mejilla- claro que para eso, aun con tacones, tuvo que pararse un poco de puntillas para hacerlo-.

Entraron al local. Se veía agradable, caminaron hasta la mesa que había escogido **eso**, como ahora también lo llamaba Brutilda. Astrid se sentó- de mala gana- frente a **eso**, y Brutilda frente a Kronk.

-bueno iré por mi helado, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre- se levantó Astrid, a esos momentos quería una buena porción de chocolate.

-tranquila yo voy-se paró - y voy por el de Brutilda, el mío y el de Víctor- se ofreció Kronk al darse cuenta que el otro pelinegro no haría nada.- por lo menos sigue la regla de el burro se nombra de ultimo- pensó Astrid divertida.

-bueno, si quieres acompáñame, yo se que va a elegir Brutilda, y supongo que tu sabes que va a elegir…-iba a decir **eso**\- Víctor- dije que iba.

-está bien-aceptó él.

Al rato regresaron con cuatro tinas de helado- el de Astrid era de chocolate y florida, el de Brutilda era de limón y chocolate, el de Kronk era de chocolate y ron con pasas, y el de **eso** era de coco y mantecado-. Se sentaron todos a comer tranquilamente. Kronk y Brutilda entablaron una conversación amena, y Astrid ignoraba las insinuaciones de **eso**,comiendo helado.

-bueno Kronk, ¿donde conociste a Víctor?- preguntó Astrid con verdadera curiosidad de cómo un chico como Kronk, conocía a un **eso** como **eso**.

-bueno, es- se rascó nerviosamente la nuca- mi compañero de habitación- soltó en un suspiro. Astrid sintió lastima por el pobre chico, y Brutilda también; ahora en ese momento Astrid deseaba mucho más que** eso** se ahogara con el helado.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya las dos rubias se encontraban regresando de la "cita". Terminó mucho mejor, Astrid ignoró a **eso** durante toda la "cita", las dos charlaron con Kronk, y Astrid les daba sus momento para estar a solas. Y después de dos raciones de helado habían decidido dada por terminada la cita.

-bueno, ¿piensas llamar a Kronk?- preguntó Astrid curiosa de cuál sería la elección de su querida amiga rubia. Las dos ya habían llegado a lugar de separarse, Astrid iría a lo de Hiccup, y aprovecharía para desinfectarse el brazo, porque por supuesto que lo haría, y Brutilda iría a la habitación de Astrid donde estaban las otras dos rubias.

-lo pensare, me agradó, y es muy guapo, Astrid- la mirada soñadora de Brutilda ocasionó que Astrid rodara los ojos- por cierto ¿piensas salir con Víctor de nuevo?- preguntó divertida, la pregunta causo que Astrid perdiera todo el humor que tenia. Victor le había estado preguntando todo el camino de regreso a casa si tendrían una segunda cita.

-púdrete- se dio la vuelta molesta y se fue refunfuñando por su camino, mientras dejaba a una Brutilda que se partía de la risa.


	11. CHISMES

Tori:- hola mis lectores queridos. Quisiera darles las gracias por los vistos y el fav. Aquí otro capitulo. No se si fui puntual, pero buehh

Rapunzel: entra por la puerta- tori, vamos a picar la torta, apurate.

Tori:- claro, un momento. Me encantaría que les gustara este capitulo, aunque, claro, esa no es su obligación. Les quiero mucho. Espero les guste el capitulo. Nos vemos la próxima semana- sale corriendo- pastel-grita del otro lado.

_Ahh, el tiempo pasa tan rápido, quisiera regresar un poco el tiempo. Es que… ¡han pasado tantas cosas! Tantas… emociones._

CHISMES:

Elsa y Astrid se encontraban caminando por el campus, era un día sábado, estaban regresando de haber ayudado a la profesora Ariel a juntar algunas cosas que había perdido y que necesitaba, ya se habían despedido de sus amigos, así que no tenían nada más que hacer.

-¿que piensas hacer mañana?- pregunto Elsa, la volteo a ver con una sonrisa divertida. Astrid cumplía años al día siguiente.

Astrid paro y la miro con una sonrisa tímida-bueno, creo que nada, ustedes siempre tienen algo- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Elsa sonrió aun mas, que bueno que no tenía ningún plan para el día siguiente- bueno… como no tenemos más que hacer, te parece si compramos algunas cosas para comer mientras hablamos en la habitacion- planteo cuando las dos volvieron a su caminata.

Astrid lo penso, no estaria nada mal hablar sobre todo lo que ocurre con su querida amiga, sonrio, ya tenia algunas cosas de que hablar, y sabia, que a elsa le encantaria saber de ellas.

-me encanta la idea- hablo empenzando a trotar hasta la tienda de dulces de gretel, siendo seguida por una feliz elsa. Las dos no eran personas chismosas, pero debes en cuando les gustaba hablar de lo que sabian, solo que no criticaban a la gente, como lo hacia brutilda cada que se ponia a chismear.

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la tienda de gretel, una chica de talvez 24 años, que habia estudiado ciencias culinarias, y le habian permitido tener una tienda en la universidad, era alta, rubia y de ojos ambar, su cabello era ondulado, y la mayoria de las veces se lo recogia en una trenza que caia sobre su hombro.

Entraron, era un lugar acogedor, con puff en vez de sillas, y las mesas eran bajas, ella vendia todo tipo de golosinas, y de chocolates, muchos, muchos chocolates (tori:-deliciosos, deliciosos chocolates) de todos los tipos. La vieron, se encontraba en el mostrador, usaba una camisa de mangas abombadas, hasta las muñecas, de color canela y cuello en v, unos jeans ajustados oscuros, y unos zapatos de tacon grueso bajo, de color café.

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba y ellas las recibio con una sonrisa dulce, como las cosas que vendia.

-astrid, elsa, mis clientas mas habituales- ella tenia razon, esas dos practicamente se la pasaban dentro de esa tienda comiendo chocolates- que van a pedir.

Las dos miraron los grandes carteles, los combos, todo. Astrid penso en cual quedaba mejor para su conversacion, movio sus ojos hasta que lo encontro- danos la cesta numero 3 y la cesta numero 10- pidio, luego miro a elsa, esperando su aprovacion, ella asintio sonriente.

-esta bien, solo esperen unos minutos, chicas- aviso mientras pasaba a una puerta tras suyo. Eran combos grandes y variados, cada uno contenia chocolates, por supuesto. Gretel regreso luego de algunos minutos con las dos cestas, siendo ayudada por kronk, uno de los cocineros de gretel, y estudiante de artes culinarias.

-muchas gracias, gretel- agradecio elsa cuando pagaba la compra. Astrid llevaba la mas grande, y ella la mas pequeña.

MAS TARDE:

Las dos se encontraban entrando a su habitacion. Dejaron las cestas sobre la cama de astrid. Elsa fue a buscar los vasos que necesitarian, y astrid busco los refresco en el miniregrigerador de la habitacion.

Se sentaron sobre la cama de sabanas blancas y acolchonadas, de astrid.

-bueno, quien cuenta primero- pregunto astrid mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

-yo lo hago- contesto elsa mientras abria un bombon- el otro dia conoci a la mejor amiga de ana- ana era la hermana menor de elsa, los muchachos tenian una amistad con ella, estudiaba el primer semestre, y elsa la ayudaba en todo lo que podia.

-y como se llama- pregunto astrid curiosa.

-se llama merida, estudia lenguas, como ana, estan en el mismo semestre- comento elsa.

-vaya, es bueno saber que ana congenia con la gente- respondio con sarcasmo, sacando risas de parte de elsa, porque digamos que ana es la persona mas hiperactiva que el grupo conocia, y se le hacia facil tener amistades.

-ya ya en serio, vas a hacer que se me vaya un bombon- intento calmarse- bueno, te toca a ti.

Astrid se comio un puñado de palomitas cubiertas de chocolate- genial aquí va uno, mi compañera de quimica avanzada, honey lemon-se trago algunos dandis- me comento que el hermano menor de su novio, tiene novia- comento riendo por el enredo en el cual habia metido a elsa.

Despues de analizarlo algunos minutos elsa logro entender-ohh-se tomo un poco de su refresco- genial. Esmeralda me comento que habia conocido a un chico muy agradable en su ultimo viaje a paris- esmeralda era una amiga de elsa que estudiaba, como ella, musica y su historia; viajaba mucho en vacaciones, y era muy dulce.

-me alegra, pero espera, como amigo, o como algo mas- pregunto mientras se comia otro poco de dandis.

-como amigos, ella me enseño una cancion, que el le enseño a ella, y que se cantaba en su pueblo- ahora era el turno de elsa de reir, porque astrid la habia quedado mirando con una ceja alzada.

Despues de algunos segundos- oh ok ya entendi- tomo aire- el otro dia vi como mabel y diper pines realizaban su libro, te cuento que es muy bueno, y creo que a esos hermanos les va a ir muy bien- los gemelos pines estaban en el tercer semestre, y estudiaban escritura.

-guao me parece interesante- se comio un poco de algodón de azucar- escuche que belle se va a casar con adam- eso ocasiono que astrid le escupiese en la cara a elsa el refresco que se estaba tomando-ASTRID-grito molesta, y astrid se carcajeo a pierna suelta.

Y asi pasaron duranten horas…

-entonces me comento que de pequeña su madrastra la obligaba a hacer trabajos forzados- contaba elsa mientras las dos estaban acostadas sobre la cama de astrid entre mucha, mucha basura, hace como dos horas se habian puesto sus pijamas, bueno no completas, pero era algo al menos.

-pobre nieves- exclamo astrid mientras se terminaba un vaso de nutella- bueno la profesora aurora me conto que ella y su esposo felipe, estan esperando un bebe- explico astrid, elsa casi y se cae de la cama de la impresión.

-en serio-astrid asintio- eso esta excelente- se comio una barrita de chocolate blanco.

-dale sigues tu- animo a su amiga.

-ok ok, dejame pensar en una…- se metio un poco de algodón de azucar a la boca para pensar- bueno rapunzel me conto que eugene piensa ser escritor, despues de todo estudia literatura clasica.

-eso me parece bien, e leido antes las historias que publica en su block- se comio unos bombones.

-¿TIENE UN BLOCK?- pregunto elsa desconcertada. Astrid rio por la falta de informacion que elsa sabia de eugene, el tenia un block desde que se habia decidido por estudiar literatura clasica, los profesores han hablado mucho con el sobre publicar esas historias que el a hecho.

-si, deberias leerlo, te va gustar mucho- comio un pedazo de chocolate con leche- bueno te cuento que cenicienta piensa cerrar el local.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto desconsertada, la comida de cenicienta era deliciosa, a ella siempre le gusto ir a comer en ese lugar, fue el lugar a donde llevo a su hermana a comer su primer dia de clases en la universidad.

-bueno, ella a decidido, y gracias a una invitacion que le dieron, mudarse a francia, alla una antigua amiga de ella tiene un restaurant, y piensa venderselo a cenicienta- explico mientras comia otro pedazo de chocolate. Cenicienta era una antigua estudiante de arte culinario, y ella era dueña de uno de los lugares mas conocidos del campus para comer.

-bueno creo que voy a tener que viajar a francia cuando quiera ir a comer de su comida- hablo derrotada. Astrid rio y le lanzo unas palomitas, elsa rio y le lanzo unas a ella.

Y asi comenzo una guerra de comida entre ellas dos, que termino a las tres y tanto de la mañana, y tuvieron que bañarse, y aun asi no se pusieron los pijamas completos. Terminaron con toda la basura en el suelo, y ellas dormidas como troncos sobre sus camas.


	12. fiesta formal

Tori:- hola, gente bonita. ¿Cómo están? Yo, super feliz. Aquí, otra vez llegue a tiempo.

Molina:- hola.

Olaf:- ¿Quién quiere un abrazo?- abre sus ramitas.

Tori:- nadie quiere un abrazo, olaf- le mira exasperada.

Olaf:- ¿por…-tori le tapa la boca con cinta adhesiva y lo mete al armario y cierra la puerta con seguro.

Tori: se recuesta de la puerta- mucho mejor- suspira aliviada.

La puerta se abre de golpe y por ella entra patá, con la cabeza rasurada y cubierto de plumas.

Patán:- tori- grita apuntando a la castaña- mataré a quien me hizo esto.

Tori: aguanta la risa- podrías contarnos primero lo que pasó, engreído.

Molina: -pff jajajajajaja- cae al suelo mientras se rie.

Tori: aprieta los labios- ignóralo.

Patán:- siempre lo hago- se sienta en un sillón- ok, siéntate que te cuento.

Tori: se sienta en su escritorio- esta bien, pero primero que los chicos vean el capitulo. Disfruten, este tiene hiccstrid. Si les gusta dejen sus hermosos revs. Por cierto, muchas gracias por los vistos, el foll, el fav y los revs. Me alegran el día. Disfruten.

FIESTA FORMAL:

Hiccup se encontraba algo alterado, por no decir muy alterado. El mensaje que le habia enviado su papá le habia puesto los nervios de punta. Una fiesta. No solo una fiesta, una estupida fiesta con los socios de la empresa de su padre. A demás, para que fuera la guinda del pastel, su padre le habia pedido que llevase a astrid. El estaba muy conciente que su novia aceptaria, pero que ella, y el, se sentirian incomodos rodeados de tanta gente mayor, que lo unico que no querian era a dos jovenes charlando por ahí, haciendo de la fiesta algo menos formal. Y no olvidemos el insulso detalle que siempre le molestaba a su padre, el odiaba esas fiestas.

Pero, ahí estaba con un traje de color negro, con la camisa verde desteñido y unos zapatos negros; parado frente a un espejo de piso, con los cabellos igual de desordenado a como lo tenia los demás dias. Sus manos sudando. No se encontraba en la universidad, si no que se encontraba en casa de sus padres, la mansion haddock.

-te ves bien- escucho a alguien detrás de él. Hiccup sabia quien era, se volteo para encontrarse con astrid. Su novia usaba un vestido de color crema, de escote cuadrado, de tiros gruesos, sin mangas, ceñido a la cintura, la falda llegaba hasta sus rodillas, era una falda entubada y sencilla, en la cintura tenia un liston de color café; sus zapatos eran unos tacones bajos, de color gris, con un detallado diseño zelta; usaba una cadena de plata, con un dije en forma de lagrima, y un anillo de plata con una piedra azul y otras mas pequeñas de color gris, a su alrrededor; su cabello recojido en una cola de caballo alta, con un cintillo de cuero en forma de trenza; y un poco de brillo en los labios.

Hiccup quedo embobado por lo que veia- te ves aun mas hermosa- ese comentario ocasiono que astrid se sonrojara levemente. El solo camino hasta ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios- que tan incomodos son- pregunto divertido, sabiendo que su novia no era de usar tacones asi muy a menudos.

Ella se encongio de hombro- prefiero usar mis botas verde militar con tacon grueso- hablo sin importancia. El solo asintio levemente- por cierto tus padres me pidieron que te dijera que ya nos vamos.- volvio a hablar con un tono sin importancia. Aunque eso si tenia importancia.

-entonces, que estamos esperando- pregunto con tono caballeroso, tendiendole su brazo a la rubia, ella sonrio complice y tomo su brazo. Asi los dos empezaron a andar hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraban estoico y valka haddock, los señores que astrid conocia desde hace mas de una decada.

Llegaron al lujoso salon. Ahí estaban dos señores, un hombre y una mujer. El señor usaba un traje de gala de color blanco, con la camisa de color rojo, y los zapatos tambien de color blanco; era un hombre alto, musculoso y grueso, tenia barba larga, y su cabello corto, los dos de un tono rojizo, con algunas canas dispersas por la cabellera; tenia ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa se posaba sobre sus labios. La mujer, era alta, delgada y esbelta, tenia el cabello de color marron y ojos verdes; usaba un vestido de corte sirena, con volados, escote cuadrado, de mangas largas, de color azul; unos tacones altos de color negro, un collar con pequeños diamantes, y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una trenza, que despues habian hecho cebolla, con algo de maquillaje suave.

-oh hay estan ustedes dos- hablo alegremente el gran hombre mirando a la pareja que entraba a la habitacion, luego miro a su esposa- no se ven perfectos, val- ese comentario ocasiono que astrid e hiccup se pusieran rojos levemente.

Valka miro con reproche a su esposo- querido, no hagas ese tipo de comentarios frente a tus amigos, o si no nuestro hijo y nuera se van a avergonzar- ese regaño ocasiono que la pareja mas joven se atraganta con saliva al escuchar la palabra nuera. Valka y estoico estaban muriendose de la risa por las reacciones de los menores.

-bueno nos podemos ir- hablo hiccup avergonzado.

-por supuesto hijo mio, vamos- contesto estoico. En un principio la relacion padre e hijo no era muy estrecha, su padre queria que el fuera el siguiente jefe de la compañía, e hiccup no. Pero luego lo arreglaron, y su relacion se hizo más fuerte.

Los cuatro salieron del lugar y se dirigieron hasta la limusina que los esperaba.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

Se encontraban llegando al lugar del evento. Era una mansion, muy parecida a la de los padres de hiccup. Era un lugar muy bonito, habia ya, varias limusionas fuera de la casa, algunos hombres uniformados, eran los encargados de llevar los autos al estacionamiento, algunas chicas, que se veian a leguas, eran mas superficial que el musgo, se encontraban afuera tomandose selfies entre ellas.

Los primeros en bajar fueron estoico y valka, y despues bajaron hiccup y astrid. Cuando todos estuvieron afuera el vallet se llevo la limusina, y ellos se encaminaron hasta la entrada de la mansión. Todas las chicas que estaban afuera se le quedaron viendo a hiccup. Tambien habian algunos hombres, jovenes y viejos, que quedaron viendo a astrid. Los dos se sintieron algo incomodos, y astrid se areglo un poco el flequillo, mientras que hiccup solo se metio las manos a los bolsillos. Las chicas siguieron con la mirada a hiccup, y los hombres siguieron con la mirada a astrid. Esto no paso desapercibido para hiccup, y entonces- gracias a que se le activaron los sensores de novio sexy- super-hiper- duple-mega protector- cogio a astrid desprevenida, jalandola de la cintura y acercandola lo mas que podia a el, y no desaprovecho para voltear y darles unas miradas de muerte a los tipos, los cuales sintieron un escalofrio recorrerles la espalda, y fijaron sus miradas en alguna otra cosa.

Astrid solo sonrio un poco, a ella no le importaba mucho el que esas chicas vieran a su novio, pero si se le acercaban, ahí si le importaba. Se acerco un poco a su oido- cuando te pones asi, te ves muy bien- hablo de manera juguetona, sabiendo que era lo que venia. Su novio se puso rojo como tomate maduro, sin mirarla.

Ya habian entrado al lugar hace algunos minutos. Eran un salon enorme y lujoso. Los novios siguieron a la pareja, quienes saludaban a quienes encontraban, y estoico aprovechaba para que conociesen a la novia de su hijo.

-es un honor, jovencita.- le tomo la mano un hombre moreno, de cabellos largos y blanco practicamente, era de rasgos indigenas, y usaba un traje y zapatos cafes.

Astrid le concedio el saludo, apretando con fuerza, ocasionando que el hombre abriera los ojos como platos al sentir la fuerza de la rubia.

MAS TARDE:

Astrid y valka se encontraban sentadas en la mesa principal. Su novio y el padre de este, se encontraban hablando de negocios con algunos hombres que trabajaban con el mayor. La rubia jugaba con un pedazo de pan que habia sacado de la cesta que estaba en la mesa; se encontraba aburrida, en momentos como ese necesitaba urgentemente tener a brutacio cerca, haciendo locuras, para ella entretenerse a la hora de que lo regañaran, si, sonaba sadico, pero ella admitia tener un lado algo sadico. Suspiró pensando en lo mal que debia estarla pasando su novio, eso le saco una debil sonrisa, pero no era mala, si no amorosa, al pensar que su pobre novio estuviese en ese mismo momento rogando que la tierra se abriese y luego se tragara a esos insoportable hombres, pensaba en la agonia estaba pasando el pobre castaño…

A OTRO LADO DEL LUGAR:

Y así era. Hiccup estaba que se le paraban las moscas. Solo asentia a lo que estuvieran diciendo, aunque el no prestaba atencion, solo se entretenia contando la cantidad de canas que tenia cada uno de los hombres que estaban frente a él. Si, asi de aburrido estaba.

-y bueno estoico, este es el siguiente en la linea para ser el dueño de tu empresa- el hombre que habló, era alto de cabellos castaños, y bigote del mismo color, era de tez un poco morena, y su traje era azul marino, y sus zapatos, negros. Esa pregunta saco a hiccup de sus pensamientos. Su padre debia contestar bien, ya habian hecho el trato cuando el cumplio 20 años, hace dos años.

-no mi querido amigo- esa respuesta dejo fuera de si a todos los amigos de estoico. Y a hiccup le saco un gran suspiro de alivio, el siguiente en la linea sería su hermana menor, camicazi. Antes de que los hombres pudieran contestar, el gran pelirrojo levantó una mano- y si me disculpan, quiero ir a hablar con mi hijo, a solas- espetó con una gran sonrisa. Y antes de que hiccup pudiera renegar diciendo que el se iria a la mesa, con la escusa de tener hambre, su padre lo habia agarrado del brazo y lo habia sacado del salon, para llevarlo al jardin.

-papa, yo tengo hambre- se intento escusar con el, pero era imposible, el agarre de su padre no disminuia.

-tenemos una charla que no hemos hecho, hijo- hablo seriamente, mientras llevaba al menor de los dos hasta una banca de piedra, y se sentaban ahí.

Hiccup se coloreo un poco- papa, no hace falta que tengamos esa charla, ya me explicaron eso en la escuela- se sentia avergonzado, no pensaba que su padre llegara a darle esa charla a esa altura.

-ya te dieron la charla del matrimonio- pregunto estoico confundido. Hiccup se puso aun mas rojo, y si estuviera bebiendo algo, ya lo hubiera escupido. Como era posible que ha su padre se le ocurriera hablar de eso justo alli.

Empezo a sentirse nervioso- yo… p-papa… yo- las palabras no eran coherentes al salir de su boca.

El hombre suspiro aliviado- ohh que bueno que no te han dado esa charla, entonces yo si te la puedo dar- se aclaro la garganta- hijo mio, tu y astrid ya llevan saliendo casi una decada, ella es una persona maravillosa, deben comprometerse jovenes, casi terminan la universidad, solo les falta unos pocos meses, se aman, no necesitas trabajo para poder pagar la boda, y de eso no habria preocupaciones; y lo mas importante, hijo…- le puso una mano en el hombro al palido muchacho-… me estoy poniendo viejo, y quiero nietos- eso ultimo causo que hiccup abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. A veces su padre era demasiado intrometido.

-padre, yo ya he pensado en eso, pero me gustaria dejarlo para despues de graduarnos- intento persuadir al gran hombre. Estaba muy nervioso, hablar eso con su padre, lo ponia siempre de nervios.

El hombre lo penso un poco- esta bien- se paro de la banca, y su hijo hizo lo mismo que el- bueno, es mejor que vallas a donde estan esas dos, yo voy enseguida, debo hacer algunos negocios- comento al castaño.

-bien- fue lo unico que dijo hiccup antes de salir, practicamente, corriendo del lugar. Eso habia estado demasiado cerca.

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Astrid seguia jugando con el pan, y ahora estaba usando palillos para que pareciese que el pan tenia piernas.

-y dime querida, como estan tus padres- la pregunta de valka sobresalto a la rubia, porque la ultima vez que habia volteado su cabeza para verla, estaba hablando con una señora de mayor edad.

Astrid sonrió. Ella y valka tenian una muy buena relacion- estan excelentes valka, mi padre me llamo el otro dia, dijo que le encantaria que estuviera en canada para ver ese espectaculo- los padres de astrid eran biologos, y muy conocidos en el mundo.

-eso es maravilloso astrid- valka era veterinaria, y a veces charlaba con astrid sobre cualquier especie que le viniera a la cabeza, porque la rubia, con todos los años que vivio viendo el trabajo de sus padres, tenia un gran conocimiento sobre los animales- el otro dia vino un cliente con un hermoso terrier.

-valla, recuerdo que la ultima vez que vi uno fue cuando tenia como dies años.

-encerio- pregunto desconcertada, las dos se fueron acercando para poder escucharse mejor- y eso.

-bueno era el perro de stormfly, y usted recuerda, que, bueno, el…- hizo una seña con su mano pasandola rapidamente por su cuello, y luego dejar caer la cabeza, y saco la lengua.

Valka se rio por las ocurrencias de astrid- si si, ya me acuerdo, tuvimos que dormirlo, estuvo devastada- concordo valka. Stormfly estuvo toda una semana metida en su habitacion, y a los unicos que dejaba pasar, eran chimuelo y astrid.

-siii, tuve que cuidarla durante un buen tiempo, aun tengo pesadillas de ella gritando, si que tiene pulmones mi querida amiga- murmuro astrid haciendo una mueca. Valka volvio a reir.

\- querida- astrid le miro- en serio estoy muy feliz con que hiccup se alla encontrado una novia como tu- hablo sinceramente, astrid se sintio un poco feliz, nerviosa, y si alguien no llegaba en ese justo momento, se pondria a tartamudear, cosa que ella odiaba hacer…

Y como si hubiese caido del cielo, hiccup llego corriendo y se sento justo al lado de astrid- hola, como estan- miro a astrid, quien lo veia con una ceja alzada- quieres ir a bailar my lady- pregunto de manera desesperada, astrid, extrañada, asintio. Hiccup le tomo suavemente la mano, y se la llevo a la pista, dejando a una valka sonriente.

-ese estoico, espero que no se ponga igual cuando a camicazi le llege un pretendiente- murmuro para si misma, divertida. Camicazi era la hija adoptiva de los haddock, tenia 15 años, y era la siguiente a ser dueña de la empresa de la familia, por peticion de ella misma.

EN LA PISTA.

Estaba repleta de parejas bailando lentamente. Los dos jovenes se encontraban deslizandose entre todos ellos, hasta que llegaron a una parte algo apartada, se pararon y tomaron algo de aire.

-eso estuvo cerca- hablo hiccup, luego miro a su novia, ella tenia una sonrisa dulce, mientras lo miraba a el. El castaño se perdio durante algunos minutos en sus ojos, luego sonrio tambien, y le tomo delicadamente la mano- quiere bailar my lady- pregunto cortesmente, haciendo una reverencia burlona.

Astrid solto una pequeña risa, luego tambien hizo una reverencia- por supuesto caballero, pero debo decirle que en este tipo de baile soy muy mala, y puede que le pise- dijo colocandose en posicion con hiccup, el sonrio, sabiendo eso, la tomo de la cintura, y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y empezaron a bailar lentamente. Sus movimiento eran suaves, y cada tanto se reian, porque astrid a veces- muchas veces aproposito- le pisaba los pies a hiccup.

Para ellos nadie mas existia, solo estaban ellos, rodeados de algo magico que los hacia sonreir como bobos- mas a hiccup-. La musica sonaba lejana. Y ellos se perdian en el otro. Se amaban, mas de lo que podian demostrar.

-cuando le diremos a los chicos y a nuestros padres- pregunto en un susurro astrid. Hiccup sonrio y se separo un poco para agarrar la mano de su novia, la que tenia el anillo, para darle un suave beso en ella.

-pronto my lady, solo dire que mi padre estara muy feliz- susurro de vuelta, ella sonrio mas. No estaba desesperada por decirle a la gente, solo era curiosidad. Pero los dos sabian cual seria sus reaciones. Felices. Y como no estarlo, hiccup, el dia del cumpleaños de astrid, le habia pedido a la rubia que fuera su esposa, y ella habia aceptado.

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:- espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya casi llegamos a los últimos capítulos. Ahora- se voltea risueña hacia patán- tu quieres que encuentre al culpable, ¿verdad- se cruza de brazos.

Patán:- para yo matarlo, sí.

Tori:- no puedes matarlo- sonríe cínicamente- si tocas a alguno de mis amigos yo te mato- sigue sonriendo.

Patán: asiente frenéticamente- está bien, no lo mataré, pero le haré daño.

Tori: supira- solo, cállate. Contestaré los rev, después veo las cámaras.

Patán:- un momento, tienes cámaras en las habitaciones-le mira incrédulo.

Tori:- quieres que te ayude si o no- él asiente- bueno. Contestaré los reviews:

**REVIEWS:**

**NINA: gracias, ese es mi objetivo. Aquí tienes tu hiccstrid, es que quiero hacer algo variado, perdón. No hay problema.**

**VITANY LOVE: también creo que sería mágico. Pero ya yo tenía todo escrito, cariño, lo siento. Pero, como amo a mis lectores, y tu eres muy agradable, te haré un regalo, haré un one-shot con tu idea, será una proposición alternativa a como se lo pidió hiccup. Gracias, haces que me sonroje. Ok, ya lo hice, deberías ver a chimuelo. Yo también te quiero mucho. Adiós, linda. Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y sigas aquí, apoyándome.**

Tori:- bueno, yo tengo una investigación que hacer. Asi que, les quiero muchos.

Patán:- envíenme sus números, preciosas.

Tori:- no le hagan caso a patán, se cayó de cabeza cuando era bebé.

Patán:- hey.

_Tori Berck._


	13. miedos

Tori:- solo quedan dos capítulos más, aunque no creo que a ustedes les interese mucho- suspira- ¿en donde me quedé?... ahh si. Saludos gente bonita y feita, yo no juzgo.

Molina:- ¿Cómo se encuentra la gente?- salta sobre una cama elástica que ni tori sabe de donde sacó.

Chimuelo:- no le hagan caso.

Stormfly:- ignórenlo, yo siempre lo hago.- está sentada en el sillón reclinable, al lado de su novio.

Tori:- bueno, quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo, sin ustedes no sé que haría.

Molina:- te cortarías las venas con chocolate-.

Tori:- ñaa, no he llegado a esos extremos- sonríe despreocupadamente.- bueno, les agradesco con todo mi corazón sus revs, fav, foll y vistos, los amo-.

Stormfly:- este capitulo de la serie no tiene hiccstrid, pero en el siguiente si hay, van a tener que ser pacientes- sonríe levemente.

Tori:- como saben, a mi me gusta tener variedad, por lo que este capitulo es para los otros fanáticos del tootfly- la pareja de rubia y pelinegro se sonroja hasta las orejas.- bueno, sin más, espero que este capitulo también guste. Y, como siempre, espero su apoyo en todas las formas que lo puedan hacer, sin obligaciones, chicos.

Toothless:- saludos desde los estudios- sonríe ampliamente.

MIEDOS:

Stormfly se encontraba durmiendo placidamente; era miercoles, ese dia no tenia clase, asique podria dormir todo el tiempo que quisiese; pero claro, tendria que trabajar en la biblioteca en la tarde, pero eso no alteraba sus planes de dormir toda la mañana.

Stormfly se removio entre las sabanas de color morado. Cuando sintio un rayo de luz pegarle de frente. Gruño. Se cambio de posicion, mirando hacia la pared. Se preparo para seguir durmiendo…

-storm- escucho un susurro sobre su oido, y sintio un movimento a su lado.

Ella gruño de nuevo, y se tapo con la colcha. Pero rapidamente sintio que ya no la tenia encima.

-¿Qué?- grito molesta, sentandose de golpe, y en el proceso abriendo sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-buenos dias, azulita- escucho a alguien decirle con cariño. Miro a su lado, sabiendo de sobra que quien estaba allí, era la unica persona que le llamaba asi.

-callate, verdecito- espeto enfadada viendo a la cara a toothless. Se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, con una sonrisa alegre.

El tono de su novia no le afecto en nada, puesto que se habia acostumbrado- no se responde asi- le regaño juguetonamente, mientras le picaba el brazo a la rubia de mechas verdes, y puntas azules.

Ella solo suspiro, el nunca cambiaria- que haces aquí- pregunto con una sonrisa sonnolienta, no le molestaba, más bien, le gustaba que el fuera a su habitacion.

El se acomodo mejor, y empezo a peinar los alborotados cabellos de su amada novia- solo queria venir a verte, y preguntarte, si querrias pasar la mañana conmigo- pregunto de manera timida, el gran extrovertido e hiperactivo toothless fury, era timido al pedirle a su novia una cita.

Storm hizo que lo pensaba, pero claro que diría que si, aunque eso afectara sus planes para esa mañana- por su puesto- toot sonrio feliz, y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, ella la arrugo un poco al sentir el contacto.- ire a bañarme- le aviso, el dejo de peinar la enredada cabellera, y ella se paro para ir a el baño. Cuando ya iba a entrar al espacio…

-¿puedo bañarme contigo?- pregunto toothless con una falsa inocencia, pero si su novia lo hubiese visto, se daría cuenta que en su cara no había ni una pisca de inocencia.

Ella se quedo paralizada en su sitio. Se encogió de hombros…

1 hora después…

Estaban saliendo del edificio donde dormía la rubia. Ambos tenían los cabellos mojados, y unas sonrisas tímidas surcaban sus labios; agarrados de la mano.

-me gustó- murmuró Toothless, sintiendo como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Ella abrió los ojos, frunció el entrecejo, y le dio un zape, ocasionando que de su cabello volaran gotitas de agua-no le puedes decir a nadie- le murmuró a manera de advertencia.

Él se sobo la parte golpeada, pero aun tenia la sonrisa, apretó la mano de su novia- tranquila, además, no es la primera vez que vamos juntos- hablo de forma juguetona, ganándose, esta vez, un golpe en las costillas, de parte de su ruborizada novia.

-a veces tengo ganas de no hablar contigo- susurró para ella misma, intentando ir un poco más rápido, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, volteó a ver al pelinegro- ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto curiosa.

Sonrió al acordarse de sus planes para ese dia- que bueno que preguntas, azulita- hablo con superioridad, ella rodó los ojos, él solo sonrió dulcemente, para luego abrazarla por la cintura- ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto en su oído.

Storm sintió como una electricidad pasaba por todo su ser al sentir su aliento- si- habló ella en tono normal. Toot solo asintió y empezó a guiar a su novia por todo el campus. Pasaron entre algunas tiendas, a través del edificio de biología; hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago que tenia la universidad. Era un espacio hermoso, donde no había nadie cerca.

Ella miro el lugar, y se dio cuenta de una manta que se encontraba justo al lado de un árbol, y sobre ella una canasta. Miró al chico a su lado- supongo, que es aquí- preguntó con obviedad.

Él asintió con una ligera sonrisa, la jalo hasta el árbol, y se sentó sobre la manta, invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Ella vaciló levemente, pero después se sentó a su lado.

La vista del cielo, era preciosa desde ese lugar. Toothless sacó un par de emparedados de atún, y le tendió uno a Stormfly, ella sonrió complacida, recostándose del árbol, y empezando a comer su desayuno. Él la imito.

Después de algunos cómodos minutos de silencio, ella habló- hace mucho que no veníamos- miraba al frente, de manera nostálgica.

Él miro su comida- si-suspiró- y pensar que este será nuestro último semestre- contesto melancólico.

Ella lo miró, sonrió dulcemente, sabia lo que le pasaba a su novio, venia poniéndose así desde que habían iniciado el semestre, hace como tres meses. Le tomo la mano, dejando su comida de lado- tienes miedo- afirmó, él la miró con una mueca angustiada. La chica solo abrió los brazos, él no lo pensó mucho, y se lanzó a los brazos de su novia, y lloró. Los abrazos de Stormfly siempre eran de ayuda para las personas, les daba protección y calor.

Pasó las manos de arriba a abajo por la espalda de su amado novio, era lo único que debía hacer. Toothless era de esas personas que solo necesitaban demostraciones físicas primero, y cuando se calmaba, se podía hablar.

Él se aferraba a la espalda de la rubia, como si dependiese de ello. Ella solo empezó a pasar las manos por el suave cabello del pelinegro.

Pasaron algunos minutos de esa manera. Hasta que ella dejo de oír sus sollozos. Lo separó suavemente de ella.

-¿Qué te asusta, verdecito?- pregunto cautelosamente, mientras seguía acariciando los mechones de la nuca del oji-verde.

Él tenia los ojos rojos, pero mostro una leve sonrisa al oírla hablarle por el apodo que le había impuesto- es que, no quiero que nos separemos- ella le miró con una ceja alzada, dando a mostrarle, que no lo había entendido. Suspiró- no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a pasar como cuando Astrid se fue, no quiero que después de la universidad alguno de nosotros se vaya, y los demás nos quedemos separados, o peor, que cada uno se valla por su lado, y nunca más nos volvamos a ver- a este punto las orbes verdes se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas, que caian lenta y tortuosamente por las mejillas del chico.

Ella se dio la tarea de empezar a secar las lagrimas de su novio. Él era un poco sensible y emotivo, y la rubia era una de las pocas personas que lo habían visto llorar en toda su vida.- no los tengas, toot, ninguno se irá, y si alguno llega a trabajar lejos, estoy muy segura que no se olvidará de alguno de nosotros, porque ¡rayos!, quien se va a olvidar de todas las locuras que hemos hecho- lo animó, ella también se había planteado esas posibilidades, pero no se afligía.

El sonrio, mejor, las lagrimas habían cesado. Se acerco a su rostro, y le plantó un torpe beso en los labios. Era verdad, no debía pensar en eso, solo debía pensar, en su amada novia, y en sus mejores amigos.

Se separaron después de algunos segundos, y él volvió a abrazarla, solo que esta vez, feliz.

-te amo, azulita- le susurró de manera amorosa a la rubia que tenía en brazos.

\- yo también te amo, verdecito- le susurró devuelta. El chico la abrazó más fuerte, esta vez de forma juguetona- inútil, mis pulmones- se quejo sin aliento. Él la soltó mientras se carcajeaba. Ella frunció el ceño, irritada. Y le acertó un violento golpe en el estomago, que Astrid le enseñara había ayudado.

El se encogió, agarrándose el lugar golpeado, viendo de manera recelosa, como era ahora ella quien se iba de espalda por las risas.

Se molestó, y cuando se recompuso, le cayó encima, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por las costillas, sabiendo de sobra que ese era el lugar donde a Stormfly le daban más cosquillas.

Al medio dia…

La pareja se encontraba corriendo a lo máximo que les daban las piernas. Estaban por las calles del centro.

-apurate toot- le grito la rubia a unos metros lejos de él. La razón por la que estaban así, era porque estaban llegando tarde al trabajo de Stormfly, y ella le había amenazado con que si llegaban tarde le dejaría de devolver la palabra durante el resto del semestre.

Él doblo una esquina, intentando apartar a la gente que iba caminando por la acera. Gotas de sudor caian por su rostro, no podía llegar tarde, su novia le cortaría la cabeza.

Stormfly llegó de golpe a las puertas de la biblioteca, sentía su corazón latir a mil. Volteó su mirada a un lado, encontrándose a su novio corriendo hasta donde ella estaba.

-llegue- murmuró sin aliento, los mechones le caian en la cara, se sostuvo de las rodillas, para agarrar las boconadas de aire que le faltaba.

Ella no le tomó mucha importancia, después de todo su novio estaba acostumbrado a las carreras, pero ninguna en la cual la penitencia si se llegaba tarde era que Stormfly dejara de hablarte por tres meses.

Vio la hora en su reloj, y dejo escapar el aire que contenía. Llegaba temprano. Se acerco al palido de su novio, y le planto un rápido beso, que le saco al pobre chico el poco aliento que había recuperado.

Se separo de él- nos vemos en la tarde- fue la despedida que le dio antes de entrar corriendo al establecimiento.

Él quedo mirando por donde se había ido- por lo menos no va a dejar de hablarme- pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Molina: salta de un lado a otro en la oficina- estoy muy feliz.

Toothless:- ¿Qué comió?- mira extrañado al castaño.

Tori:- es la pubertad; esa cosa hace rarezas en los chicos. Una muestra es hiccup y otra es molina-.

Stormfly:- coincido en eso.

Tori:- bueno, ahora responderé sus preciados y hermosos reviews-.

**REVIEWS:**

**LADY AIRA H H: gracias, gracias, haces que mi autoestima aumente. Jajaja gracias. Sip, fue en ese cumpleaños, "aniversario", intentaré hacer ese día, no sé; no por favor, ya la contesté. Saludos para ti también. Gracias, gracias, te amo, eres la mejor, lo guardaré en mi escondite, será para mí solita Muajajajajaja. Espero que este también te guste.**

**MAYLU-LIYA: lo sé, son super adorables, yo misma me reí cuando grabamos el capitulo. Para eso tengo que sobornar a la parejita de gruñona y pecoso. Gracias, muchas gracias. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, falta un capitulo y un epilogo.**

**UNBREAKABLEWARRIOR: GRACIAS Y GRACIAS.**

**VITANY LOVE: no hay de que, yo también te quiero. Gracias, para eso tengo algo planeado, no desesperes; te explico, en un futuro, no muy lejano, algo pasará; lo que pasa es que ya tengo todo planeado y si cambiaba eso, tendría que borrar lo que ya he hecho, espero lo entiendas cariño. Gracias. No le hagas caso a patán y p… Stormfly- no me pongo celosa, tranquila… tori- deja eso, storm. Chimuelo no dejes que lo rom… pa, mi escritorio. De nada, espero te guste. Yo también te amo con a de avión.**

Toothless:- tori, ayudame- se esconde para que Stormfly no le golpee.

Tori:- no puedo- está encerrada en el armario y no puede salir, se quedó atorada.

Molina:- no, mi cama elástica, storm- sale llorando desconsoladamente.

Tori:- marica- grita desde el armario. Storm sigue destrozando todo.- espero les haya gustado. Le amo con a de anaconda. No tardaré… espero. Adiós, désenos suerte.

Toothless:- no, tormenta- la rubia lanza un sillón a la cámara y todo queda en estática.

_Daños serios_


	14. comienzo

Tori: extra. Extra: último capítulo, señores- grita mientras salta animadamente sobre su escritorio.

Está siendo mirada por unos extrañados jack, astrid, hiccup y elsa.

Elsa: se acerca a astrid- comió mucho azúcar, ¿verdad- hace una mueca entre confundida y extrañada.

Astrid: se encoge de hombros- está emocionada, els- ríe levemente- además, se comió una tanda entera de chocolates.

Jack:- eso lo explica todo.

La castaña sigue saltando como loca, dispuesta a doblarse un tobillo.

Hiccup:- creo que lo mejor será presentar el ultimo de la universidad, ¿no creen?- mira inquisitivamente a los tres.

Astrid: se encoge de hombros- por mí esta bien. Pero hazlo tú, me da flojera, babe- se tira sobre el sofá.

Jack: yo también creo que lo debas hacer tú, ba-be- pronuncia lo ultimo con burla, mientras se tira a un lado de astrid.

Astrid: frunce el ceño enfurecida y le da un golpe en las costillas- eso es mío, imbécil- grita completamente fuera de sus cavales, casi arañando a jack con las uñas.

Hiccup:- my lady- murmura intentando calmarla, aunque él este medio encabronado por la bromita del peliblanco. Se acerca a los dos chicos y separa a su novia, abrazandola por la espalda para tranquilizarla, soportando los golpes de su novia en su estomago para que la suelte. Hace una mueca- elsa, podríassss- suplica mientras su novia le golpea para saciar su furia.

Elsa: se cruza de brazos, ignorando el estado deplorable de su novio, sabiendo que se lo merece- claro- se aclara la garganta y fija su azul mirada en la cámara- bueno, como se dijo antes, este es el ultimo capítulo. Tori y nosotros nos esforzamos mucho, y agradecemos su apoyo. Agradecemos sus rev, foll, fav y vistos. Ustedes ya saben que esa loca no los dejara en paz, y nos arrastrará a nosotros gracias al contrato- sonríe ladeado- solo espero que este capitulo alcance sus espectactivas. Recuerden que este final costó horas de grabaciones y días de trabajo, especialmente para nosotros y para la castaña hiperactiva que está saltando y pronto se va dormir, lo sé- enarca una ceja- no los distraigo más. Espero guste…

COMIENZO:

LUNES…

Jack se encontraba comiendo su desayuno en una de las mesas del campus. Estaba desganado, y eso lo demostraba con su comida, puesto que no estaba comiendo nada de nada. Solo quedaba una semana en la universidad, y después, todo sería diferente, ya no sería un adolescente, tendria que buscarse un trabajo, una casa, ya no saldria…

Sin darse cuenta empezó a sudar frio y a hiperventilarse. Tenia miedo, y lo admitia. Creia que no se sentia listo para ser adulto, aún queria seguir siendo un adolecente a quien no le importe nada…

-hey copito- escuchó a alguien detrás suyo. Se asusto, y luego se volteo, para darse cuenta que era brutacio.

Suspiro aliviado- hola idiota- contestó al saludo. El rubio tenia una bandeja al igual que el; se sentó a su lado, y dejo su comida sobre la mesa.

-¿emocionado?- preguntó de repente, tomando desprevenido al peliblanco. Sintió ganas de decirle la verdad, despues de todo era uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero luego reecapacitó, por todos los dioses, era brutacio a quien pensaba decirle, podria haber muchas consecuencias si le decia.

-si… mucho- dijo lo ultimo entredientes. Vio como su amigo asentía y dejaba toda su atención en su comida. Él hizo lo mismo, pero a contraria del rubio, él no tenia ganas de comer. Toda su atención se mantenia en una pregunta que se habia realizado desde hace una semana… ¿sus mejores amigos tambien tendrian miedo?... esa era la causante de su perdida de atención. Él sabia que él tenía miedo, pero, y sus amigos. Esa era la duda existencial de jack.

De lo que no se dio cuenta era que alguien le estaba llegando por detrás, seguida por otras dos rubias y una castaña. Ese alguien tambien era rubia, y cuando estuvo detrás de el le gritó en el oido, ocasionando que el gritara aun más fuerte,llamando la atención de todos los demás universitarios que se encontraban cerca.

-stormfly- reprendió enfurecido a la rubia que le habia causado el susto. Brutacio estaba que se orinaba de la risa, y las tres chicas atrás tampoco estaban en mejores condiciones. Jack miró hacia atrás, y localizó a astrid, brutilda y rapunzel- una chica dos años menor que los muchachos, de ojos verdes y tez blanca-, paradas, cada una con una bandeja- a excepción de astrid, quien cargaba dos-, riendo a pierna suelta. Luego miró a los lados, y sintió como su cara se calentaba, todos, y cada uno de los jovenes cercanos a donde ellos estaban, se encontraban riendo sin parar. Pidió por que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragase.

Despues de calmarse, stormfly se sentó lo más lejos posible de jack, pero cada tanto le enviaba miradas divertidas. Astrid se sentó en medio de ellos dos, solo por precaución. Brutilda se sentó sobre la mesa, dandole la espalda a su hermano. Y rapunzel se sentó al otro lado de storm.

-bueno… -inició brutacio cuando sintió que nadie iba a hablar- ¿Qué haces aquí rapunzel?- preguntó de manera intrometida. Se gano un codazo de parte de jack, y se hubiera ganado uno de astrid tambien, pero estaba muy alejada de él.

-lo siento punzie, el es muy grosero a veces- intentó salvarlo stormfly, luego de darle una mirada asesina al gemelo.

Rapunzel se encogió de hombros- no te disculpes, no hay problema- habló dulcemente, luego solto una risita nerviosa, y miró a brutacio- bueno, contestando a tu pregunta- se aclaró la garganta, se reposó sobre la mesa- necesitaba algo de ayuda personal, y pensé en las chicas, pero veniamos buscando a elsa- se encogio de hombros de nuevo.

Astrid se arregló un mechón de cabello, y lo puso detrás de su oreja- pero no esta, asi que…- se paró del asiento.

-es verdad- chilló rapunzel, exaltada- se nos va a hacer tarde, debemos encontrarla rapido- se paró de un salto.

Jack giró su cara hacia stormfly, quien seguia sentada, con una mirada divertida- me la debes- le murmuró. Ella le sacó la lengua y se paró de golpe.

Solo quedaba brutilda, todos la miraron expectantes- y bien- habló stormfly.

Ella la mira- y bien que- pregunto inocentemente.

-debemos irnos idiota- le espetó a lo crudo astrid.

-ohh- murmuró brutilda, luego se paró tambien, pero no sin antes, golpear a su hermano en la cabeza, y despues salir corriendo a nadie sabe donde. Brutacio se sobo la nuca, lugar donde recibio el golpe.

Jack miró de nuevo su plato. No habia nada. Brutacio se lo estuvo comiendo mientras hablaban. Suspiró. Luego se levanto de la mesa tambien- bueno yo tambien debo irme, toot y pecas quieren que les ayude en un proyecto personal, o algo asi- explico levantando su mochila.

Los demás asintieron, las chicas se fueron por su lado, y el por el otro. Dejando a brutacio solo, comiendose los mocos.

Chicos…

Toot e hiccup se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del edificio donde vivia toothless. Estaban aburridos. Hace media hora que jack habia dicho que llegaría, y todavia no habia rastro del peliblanco.

-irresponsable- murmuró hiccup malhumorado. Se desarregló el cabello, y posó su mirada en el suelo de madera. Queria iniciar con eso temprano, pero no, jack debia llegar tarde… como siempre.

-me gustaria golpearlo- masculló toot, estaba molesto, dentro de dos dias tendría una salida con storm, y deberia estar arreglando algunas cosas para el miercoles. Empezó a mover el pie de un lado a otro, realmente queria que jack llegara rapido.

Y como si lo hubiesen llamado, o tal vez fue a causa de una directora agresiva, Jack llegó corriendo, todo agitado y sudado.

Corrió hasta quedar frente a sus dos mejores amigos. El castaño y el pelinegro lo quedaron viendo con los ceños fruncidos. Él trago saliva. Sabía que no debía pasar por el campo de futboll, pero no lo jusguen, creyó haber visto a elsa por ahí.

-es una larga y bonita historia…- habló nervioso. Hiccup alzo una ceja, y toothless se cruzó de brazos.

Elsa…

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los salones del edificio de artes. La profesora gothel tenia algunos minutos afuera. Pero que hacia ella alli, facil, estaba sentada fuera del edificio, cuando la profesora le llamó para hablar de algo importante con ella.

Y ahí estaba, en una de las sillas del fondo, esperando por la profesora.

Esperó dos minutos más, hasta que por fin llego la vieja mujer. La profesora gothel, una mujer de tal vez 50 años, de cabellos rizados y canosos, pero que daba indicios de que en algún momento fueron negros; alta y esbelta, tez clara, y la mayoria de las veces, usaba una falda larga y una bluza de mangas largas y vaporosas. Y ese dia no era la ecepción, su falda era de color vinotinto, y la bluza era blanca, con los dobladillos de las mangas de color dorado.

-que bueno que siga aquí, señorita blake- saludo al entrar, su voz aspera y ronca, ocasionaba escalofrios en sus estudiantes, y su mirada llena de malicia, era el tormento de los adolecentes.

Elsa sonrió, sintiendo como su corazon parecia desbocarse.-respira elsa, ella no es una bruja- pensó, intentando no salir corriendo de alli.

Chicas…

Iban corriendo por los pacillos del edificio de artes. Habian estado buscando a elsa por toda la universidad, y ese era el ultimo lugar que quedaba.

Brutilda ya no sentía los pies, si hubiera podido decir que no a la oferta de ayudar a rapunzel, lo hubiera hecho, pero no pudo, porque astrid la amenazo.

Doblaron en una esquina, en la cual, la castaña cayo de lado, y tuvo que ser recogida por las otras tres. Ese dia rapunzel deseo no haber estado usando falda.

Llegaron a donde les habian dicho que habian visto a elsa. El salon de la profesora gothel. Astrid y stormfly estaban bien, acostumbradas a las carreras, eso para ellas fue un trote. Pero rapunzel y brutilda, al parar cayeron de bruces las dos, y las dos rubias en pie tuvieron que intentar que ningun chico intentara ver por debajo de sus faldas.

-parence holgazanas- masculló stormfly. Durante años practico atletismo, siendo ganadora de varios campeonatos.

Astrid ayudo a parar a la flacida de rapunzel, quien sentía como todo su desayuno iba a salir por su boca. Cuando logro pararla sin que se cayera, y sentarla en una silla cercana, se acercó a stormfly, quien tenia problemas con levantar a brutilda, puesto la rubia pesaba más de lo que parecia, y le ayudo a levantarla, y sentarla al lado de rapunzel.

Y cuando las dos se iban a voltear a la puerta. Esta se abrió, dejando mostrar a una palida elsa.

-que paso- pregunto stormfly preocupada, acercandose a la rubia platinada.

Astrid se acerco tambien- elsa, que ocurrio- pregunto preocupada, sosteniendola de un brazo.

-debo sentarme- murmuró mirando a stormfly.

MARTES…

Astrid se encontraba parada a un lado de la puerta principal del edificio donde vivia hiccup. Era medio dia. Estaba algo ajetreada. Cansada. Esa era la palabra, cansada. Habia estado toda la noche despierta ayudando a elsa. Su cuerpo y su mente no cordinaban, sentia que le iba a dar algo. No otra vez. Sentia que los dioses los odiaban. Elsa no estaba lista, jack no estaba listo, ninguno de ellos estaba listo. Maldita gothel…

-my lady- escuchó a alguien detrás de ella, y despues sintio como unas manos la sostenian de la cintura. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

-babe- susurró para ella misma, coloco sus manos sobre las de él. Ella nunca lloraba, pero en ese momento quiso abrazarlo y llorar.

-que tienes- pregunto hiccup colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia. Ella suspiro, masajeando las manos de él.

-nada- se quedó corta con esa sola palabra.

-no te creo- le respondio él. Ella sintio un nudo en la garganta. Le habia prometido a elsa que no diria nada, y asi era.

Se solto del abrazo, y se volteo a verlo, estaba desconcertado, nunca la habia visto asi. Ella sabia que no podria intentar sonreir, el la descubriria. Asi que se limitó a besarle la punta de la nariz, y despues tomarle la mano y empezar a andar.

Hiccup no dijo nada, se quedo procesando el comportamiento extraño de su prometida, exacto, prometida, eso suena muy bien… prometida… prometida… musica para sus oidos.

Siguieron caminando en un comodo silencio, tomados de la mano. Iban a almorzar, a el restaurant de cenicienta, despues de todo, lograron convenserla para quedarse hasta finalizar ese semestre.

Llegaron al acogedor establecimiento. Hiccup se adelantó y le abrió la puerta a la rubia, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y entro al establecimiento. Por lo menos esa sonrisa era de verdad, y el no sospechó nada.

Los dos caminaron hasta la barra, donde se encontraba una castaña de ojos azules, vestia una camisa de mangas cortas, abonbadas, de color rojo, un liston en el cabello, de color blanco; unos jeans ajustados, unas balerinas de color negro; y su cabello por los hombros.

-buenos dias chicos- saludo la alegre universitaria de tal vez 21 años.

Astrid saludo con la mano- hola esmeralda- saludo hiccup.

-creo que vienen por la comida que pidieron para llevar- adivino la castaña. La pareja sonrio y asintió. Esmeralda sonrió mucho más, y saco, desde debajo de la mesada, una cesta, que luego entregó a la rubia, mientras hiccup pagaba la comida, a regañadientes astrid acepto que el pagara la comida completa.

Salieron, con grandes sonrisas de alegria. A cada uno se le olvido lo que le atormentaba. A astrid lo de elsa. Y a hiccup, el proyecto para el cual necesitaba ayuda de jack y toot, el proyecto que tal vez cambiaria su futuro y el de astrid.

Llegaron a un arbol alejado de todos los demas universitarios. Astrid dejo la cesta frente al arbol, y ella se sento frente a la cesta. Hiccup se sento despues, pero el se recostó del arbol.

-que quieres- preguntó astrid mientras sacaba dos platos.

-la carne- pidio el, astrid le tendio uno de los platos, y el lo destapo, dejando ver un exquisito plato de carne a las brasas.

-perfecto, para mi el pollo- exclamó astrid, feliz. Destapó el suyo, un delicioso plato de pollo a la milanesa. Sacó dos latas de coca-cola, y se arrimo, hasta quedar al lado de hiccup.

-provecho-le susurro hiccup tiernamente, y despues le beso la sien. Astrid sonrio dulcemente.

-provecho-repitio ella, dandole un beso en la barbilla. Sacandole a hiccup una sonrisa boba-nunca me cansare de ella- le murmuró astrid, adoraba verlo sonreir asi, porque era una sonrisa solo para ella.

Hiccup sintio como su cara se calentaba. Ese era un efecto que ella nunca dejaria de ocasionar en el. Y eso a él. Le facinaba.

Se dieron un corto beso en los labios, y despues cada uno empezó a comer su almuerzo.

Despues de un rato. Astrid tomo un poco de su bebida-oye hicc- volteo a verlo, lo tomo desprevenido, tenia un pedazo de carne a medio digerir. Astrid tuvo que contener una carcajada- que haremos cuando nos casemos- pregunto derrepente, hiccup la miro intrigado. No era la primera vez que hablaban de eso, les encantaba hablar de eso. Solo que esa pregunta no se entendia muy bien.

Hiccup iba a preguntar, pero se dio cuenta que no habia tragado. Lo hizo. Bebio un poco del refresco, y volvio a mirar a la expectante rubia-no entiendo que quieres preguntar- le habló.

Astrid solo rió divertida- digo, que yo no se cocinar, y tu lo sabes.-astrid tenia razon, era una de las peores cocineras en el mundo, o por lo menos asi la nombro brutacio- Entonces, mi pregunta es, que quien cocinara cuando estemos casados- pregunto curiosa, siguio comiendo mientras veia como hiccup lo pensaba.

Ella tenia razon, quien cocinaria, el podria hacerlo, pero cuando tuvieran hijos-eso tambien lo habian hablado- y cada uno su trabajo, tendrian que arreglar eso-no lo se my lady-comentó tiernamente, astrid solo rodo los ojos, a manera de burla. El rió, y despues la tomo por la cintura, y la alzo-causando un grito agudo por parte de su amada-, la coloco sobre su regazo, y poso sus manos detrás de su cintura, dejando los dos platos sobre el cesped.

Astrid coloco sus manos en los hombros de su amado prometido, se acerco a su rostro, y empezo a besar dulcemente sus mejillas,nariz, barbilla, y todas las demas zonas de su rostro. Mientras el le acariciaba el torso, los hombros, brazos, cuello, piernas, y otras partes.

(tori:- movimiento sugestivo de cejas- ella los hace.

Molina:-pervertida.

Tori:-no mas que tu)

Era momento del postre.

Brutacio…

Se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de una habitación. No, no era su habitación. Era la habitación de una chica. Más especifico la chica con la que estaba saliendo desde hace algunos meses. Heather lee, una chica un año menor que brutacio, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

Habian regresado de su cita, fueron a comer pizza a un parque de diversiones. Y ahora haether queria darle una sorpresa. O mejor dicho "una despedida de la universidad" como ella le habia dicho.

Estaba impaciente. No era su primera vez. Pero si la primera con heather. Era la chica con la que pensaba en un futuro juntos. Ella le amaba, y él a ella.

Vio como la puerta del baño se abria. Su corazon se detuvo. Ahí estaba, con una lenceria de color rojo, con encaje… encaje.

Chicas…

Como a las seis de la tarde, brutilda iba corriendo hasta el edificio donde vivian elsa y astrid, y donde tambien vivia rapunzel. Llegaba tarde. La iban a matar si no llegaba a tiempo.

Subio trotando las escaleras. Y casi cayo al llegar al piso donde vivia rapunzel. Llego a la puerta, y abrio rapidamente. Dejando ver a astrid, elsa y stormfly, vestidas con vestidos largos vaporosos, de color miel, de tiros gruesos, sin mangas, con la pretina en la cintura. Todas descalzas. Y rapunzel, se encontraba sentada sobre una cama de sabanas rojas-su cama-, con un velo sobre su cabeza.

Todas la miraron con los ceños fruncidos- brutilda cierra la puerta- gritaron molestas.

Chicos…

Toot, hiccup y jack se encontraban sentados frente al celular de hiccup.

-cuanto esperaremos-pregunto jack impaciente.

-no lo se- contesto toothless.

-tal vez tarde algunos minutos- habló hiccup, estaba emocionado. Y si decia que si, le diria a astrid, ella estaria muy orgullosa de él.

Toot dejo de mirar unos segundos el aparato electronico. Estaba feliz- oye hermano- llamo a hiccup, el asintio haciendole saber que tenia su atención- cuando piensas pedirle matrimonio a gruñoncita- le codeo seguidamente las costillas.

Hiccup abrio los ojos desmesuradamente. Oh oh mierda. No podia ponerse nervioso, astrid le mataria si le decia a los chicos sin que ella supiera que él les habia dicho.-no se… saben que la amo y adoro… pronto- terminó con un suspiro. Los otros dos empezaron a chiflar.

-ohhhh gruñoncita va a estar muy feliz- hablo jack de forma picara, empezando a palmearle la espalda al palido de hiccup.

-yo supongo que sere tu padrino de bodas- exclamo toothless. Hiccup sentia que su adorada astrid le daria una buena cantidad de golpes, para luego reirse a pierna suelta.

Y cuando iba a contestar… su celular sonó.

Chicas…

Las cinco chicas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de la habitación de rapunzel.

-se te veria bien un ramo de rosas moradas- comento elsa, ella se encontraba jugando con una pelotita de espuma.

-me parece una gran idea, me encanta ese color- exclamó rapunzel.

-entonces, eso va a la lista- murmuró stormfly, mientras anotaba eso en una libreta que tenia en la mano.

-podria hacerte una trenza que recoja algunos mechones de tu cabello, y sostenga tambien el velo- comentó astrid, ella tenia una pelota anti-estrés en sus manos.

-eso seria excelente- chilló rapunzel. Su cabello le llegaba a la cintura.

-a la lista- murmuró storm de nuevo. Realizando lo que habia hecho antes.

-con muchas muchas luciernagas que vuelen a tu alrededor- exclamo brutilda dramaticamente, haciendo movimientos con los brazos. Ella cargaba el velo sobre su cabeza.

-no estaria nada mal-opino storm levantando el rostro.

-es razonable, y practico, despues de todo, ustedes dos- miró a rapunzel- piensan hacerla en la noche ¿no?- hablo astrid.

-es cierto, eugene y yo lo hablamos, sera en la noche- los ojos de rapunzel se iluminaron.

-ademas de las linternas que piensan lanzar cuando lleguen a la recepción; suena perfecto para la ocasión- comento elsa con una radiante sonrisa.

\- a la hermosa lista- exclamó stormfly, escribiendo de nuevo.

A rapunzel se le ocurrió algo- bueno que tal si dejamos de hablar por un momento de la boda, y hablamos de sus parejas- las demas lo pensaron, no estaba mal, dejaron todo de lado- ¿Quién se cree lista para casarse?- pregunto de repente. Todas se pusieron palidas-una más que las demas-.

MIERCOLES…

Brutilda…

Estaba sentada sobre una de las mesas del jardin del edificio de artes culinarias. Estaba esperando a kronk, el chico con el que estaba saliendo desde hace casi un año. Él le habia citado en ese lugar, y ella habia aceptado rapidamente.

Revisó su celular. Bufó, eran las 11:00, si kronk no llegaba en unos pocos minutos, ella se iría, tenia hambre, y ese dia tambien habia quedado en almorzar con jack y astrid.

La puerta del jardin se abrió, dejando ver a un agotado kronk.

-hola tilda- saludo sin aliento, troto hasta ella, y se paró a recuperar el aliento.

-hola kronk- saludo ella, algo molesta, tenia hambre, no la culpen.

-lo siento, es que, hubo un problema con el chocolate- habló despues de recuperar el aire. Tilda le miró expectante, haciendole saber que continuara- bueno, te llame, porque- se sento a su lado. Se veia nervioso- me pidieron que trabajara aquí despues de graduarme, es decir, dentro de algunos pocos meses- habló rapidamente, sin mirarla. Se sentia culpable, ya no veria tan corrido a su novia.

Brutilda quedó en shock. Estaba terminando con ella. Se empezó a hiperventilar, se paro de golpe, con la cara palida- estas terminando conmigo- preguntó con un hilillo de voz, sintiendo con sus ojos picaban.

Kronk se alarmó. Habia malinterpretado la cosa. Se paró tambien, y la tomo, apresuradamente, de los hombros- no, entendiste mal, queria decir, que tal vez no pasemos tanto tiempo juntos como ahora- explico desesperado.

Brutilda se sintio aliviada- entonces…- murmuó mirandolo a los ojos- estoy muy feliz por ti- exclamo alegremente, despues le salto encima, abrazandolo por el cuello.

Elsa…

Estaba parada justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Habia tenido el consejo de las chicas, pero tambien necesitaba hablar de eso con su hermana, para poder decirle despues a su jack. Recordó lo que le dijeron las muchachas…

_Elsa se encontraba bebiendo de la botella de agua que le habia dado stormfly, sentada en el suelo, rodeada de sus mejores amigas y rapunzel._

_-¿entonces vas a aceptar?- pregunto astrid, cabisbaja._

_-no lo se- murmuro decaida, bajo la mirada- me pueden aconsejar- pidio sin mirarlas._

_Las demas se miraron entre ellas. Stormfly suspira, decaida, para despues mirar a elsa- piensalo mejor, hablalo con ana, nosotras solo podemos decirte que te apoyaremos en tu decision._

_-storm tiene razon elsa- astrid le puso la mano en el hombro, para demostrarle su apoyo- despues de todo, existen los celulares y las videollamadas- intento que su voz no se quebrara._

_\- sii, y si quieres podrias preguntarle a gothel por cuanto tiempo estarias alli- comentó rapunzel._

_-jejeje yo no tengo mucho problema, estoy orgullosa de ti- exclamo brutilda, sacando pequeñas risas en las demas._

_Elsa levanto la cabeza- eso mismo dijiste cuando astrid era la que se iba._

Levanto la mano y toco la puerta dos veces. Esperó un minuto, y alguien abrio la puerta. Una peliroja pecosa, de ojos verdes- como los de elsa-, bajita; con una camisa de tiros de color roja, una falda de jeans, y unos botines grises; y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta.

-elsa- chillo la pequeña, para despues abrazarla efusivamente.

Elsa le abrazo de vuelta- ana- susurró en su oido. Se separaron- quieres ir a lo de cenicienta- ese era su plan.

Ella sonrio emocionada, amaba ir a lo de cenicienta- siii- dio pequeños saltitos, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Storm y toot…

La pareja se encontraba caminando por las calles del centro de berck con un helado cada uno. Sostenidos de la mano. Stormfly vestia una camisa gris de mangas largas y cuello redondo, un chaleco negro, unos pantalones de cuero rojos, unos zapatos deportivos negros, y su cabello recogido en una trenza hecha por astrid. Toothless usaba una camisa azul marino, con un logo de un dragon, en rojo; unos jeans holgados, una chaqueta de cuero, y unos converse color amarillos.

Stormfly estaba feliz, como una niña pequeña, se comia su helado de chocolate y menta- crees que podamos hacerlo verdecito- pregunto de forma burlona, jalando a su novio para caminar por la otra acera.

Toothless lo penso un poco- claro que si azulita, podemos poner toda una barra de emparedados- exclamo probando del helado de chocolate y oreo, que tenia en su mano.

Stormfly ladeo la cabeza- y un jacuzzi, justo al lado- opino divertida.

A toot le brillaron los ojos- y podemos poner una habitación de juegos para cuando nuestros sobrinos se queden con nosotros- le comentó mirandola, siguieron caminando, ya habian llegado a la universidad.

-perfecto, ahora solo hay que esperar, para decirle a los chicos, que pensamos vivir juntos- comentó ella viendolo devuelta.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al café de mulan. Ya en ese momento se habian terminado sus helados. Se pararon antes de entrar.

Toot le miro- y que ellos nos digan de una vez por todas que estan comprometidos- rió.

-es verdad, se ven tan graciosos cuando llega un tema asi- rio ella tambien. Toot le abrió la puerta, y ella entró.

Elsa…

Se sentia aliviada. Los abrazos de su hermana eran reconfortantes.

Las dos estaban sentadas en una mesa del restaurant de cenicienta. Ya le habia contado a su pequeña hermana, se habia quitado un peso de encima.

Ana se separo- entonces, debes irte a francia- murmuró con lagrimas en los ojos.

Elsa asintió. Gothel le habia dicho que le habia hablado de ella a unos viejos amigos, y que le estaban dando un trabajo como profesora, en francia, por 5 años.- pero tendre vacaciones, los vendre a ver, cada que pueda-.

Ana bajo la cabeza, pero no dejaba de estar feliz por su hermana- entiendo, pero tendras que decirle pronto a jack-.

Elsa sintio como sus ojos empezaban a picarle. Jack.-lo se-.

JUEVES…

Elsa empezó a sentir el pesar de las mantas sobre su piel. Un nuevo dia. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrandose a la luz. Se volteo, para encontrarse con astrid parada a un lado de su cama.

-buenos dias- habló la rubia de pie.

Elsa sonrio perezosamente, se sentó en la cama, dejando que sus mantas cayesen sobre su regazo en el proceso. Su cabellera enmarañada cayo a causa de la gravedad. Dejó salir un gran bostezo.

Astrid se sentó a su lado, y empezó a acariciar su espalda- hoy es el dia- le murmuró a manera de apoyo.

A Elsa le empezaron a llegar todos sus sentidos. Tenía razón, hoy habia quedado en decirle a jack todo el asunto del trabajo. El corazón le empezó a latir rapidamente.

-hey hey- astrid se dio cuenta del ataque nervioso que le empezaba a dar a su amiga. Le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda- no te preocupes, recuerda, que lo mejor es decirle. Imagina que se llegue a enterar despues. A demás, jack lo va a entender, despues de todo, es tu vida, lo que tu quieres hacer.- le intentó calmar, aunque ni ella misma lo estaba.

Elsa encontró las palabras de la otra rubia, como calmantes. Porque era verdad, el no era pocesivo, él no era de esas personas que primero ven su propia felicidad cuando se trata de algo en donde esten metidos sus amigos y ella.

Suspiro derrotada, debia hacerlo, si no lo hacia ese dia, no lo haría nunca.

-tienes razón- murmuró.

-siempre la tengo- contestó astrid, sacando una risita de parte de elsa.

-ire a cambiarme- habló despues de algunos minutos en silencio. Astrid asintió, y se paró de la cama. Elsa se paró despues, y emprendió camino hasta el baño.

El agua era un relajante muy efectivo, y tambien sirvió para desperezarla por completo. Cuando salió, se colocó una camisa roja de cuello en v, mangas largas, una chaqueta de jeans, unos pantalones negros, unos botines grises, y su cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

Jack…

Se hallaba sentado a orillas de la fuente que se encontraba cerca de las tiendas de comida del campus. A su lado estaba sentada stormfly. Los dos mirando hacia el frente.

-eso crees- preguntó quedamente.

-no lo creo, lo se- contestó ella firmemente. Ninguno quito la vista de los arboles frondosos que se encontraban frente suyo.

Él suspiró lentamente, botando en el proceso todas esas mascaras que habia estado teniendo en esos ultimos días, todas las sonrisas falsas, las risas forzadas. Todo- tienes razón- sintió como un gran peso se caia de sus hombros.

Stormfly suspiró-_y eso que aún no sabe lo de elsa-_ miró a su mejor amigo, e hizo lo que pensó que era lo mejor. Le dio un abrazo. Su apoyo.

Jack dejó reposar sus brazos sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga. Sus manos aferradas a la camisa de la rubia. Y su cabeza escondida en la clavicula de ella. Empezó a sentir como el nudo de su garganta se empezaba a desacer. Y el llanto comenzaba a emanar de él. Necesitaba desahogarse. Eran lagrimas agrias, con grandes cantidades de miedo, temores y nervios; todos ellos en las gotas salinas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Stormfly le pasó las manos de arriba abajo, por su espalda. No podria decirle nada, sentia como, si llegaba a pronunciar palabra, el secreto de elsa saldria con cada una de las silabas que ella mencionara.

Él comenzó a sentir como las lagrimas empezaban a parar, a dejar de salir por sus ojos. stormfly tambien lo sintio, asique lo soltó del abrazo, para que él pudiese salir.

Se separó lentamente. Sintiendo como la brisa fria, chocaba contra sus mejillas rosas y húmedas. Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda. Unas burbujas empezaron a formarse en su estomago, y empezó a reir. Una risa alegre, de esas que hace días no salian de su ser.

Ella le miró sastifecha. Jack le miró a ella, y rió aun más- valla que si lo necesitaba- logro decir entre las carcajadas que soltaba. Stormfly asintió, con una sonrisa formada en sus labios.

Hiccup…

Caminaba tranquilamente por los senderos del campus, sostenido de la mano con astrid. Habian estado paseando durante un rato. Él le habia pedido hacerlo, necesitaba decirle, queria saber su opinión, puesto era algo muy importante para él.

La brisa fria, que calaba hasta los huesos, movia suavemente las copas de los arboles frondosos que les rodeaba.

La rubia sentía como algo le decía que hiccup no le había llamado por algo normal, que ocurriese todos los días, ella tenía un presentimiento.

-¿emocionado?-pregunto ella, mirandolo con una sonrisa.

Hiccup le miró, él tenia un brillo en sus ojos-tu que crees- habló sarcastico. Astrid solo rodó los ojos, divertida, para luego darle un "liguerisimo"-de los que te sacan una cuarta parte del aire de los pulmones- golpe en las costillas.

Hiccup se encogió, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y sobandose, con la mano que no sostenía la de astrid, el lugar afectado.

Ella no le tomó importancia, ella sabía que hiccup estaba más que acostumbrado a sus golpes.

Cuando se sintió completamente recompuesto, volvió a hablar- crees que nos dejen venir al partido que harán este proximo semestre de los dragones- habló emocionado.

La rubia sonrió alegre-eso espero, o si no tendré que escabullirme para lograr verlo, necesitaré de una minima ayuda de la camioneta del tio finn- se encogio de hombros.

Hiccup le miró con falsa indignación-y yo- hablo con un sobreactuado dolor-donde me dejas, y yo que tanto te amo- le miró a la cara.

Astrid levantó una ceja con indiferencia, siguiendole el juego-tú-le señalo- tú te quedaras en casa, cocinando para cuando yo llegue, y tendras que esperar para que te muestre el video, justo despues de que me des un masaje en los callos de los pies- actuo con una gran indiferencia hacia su amado.

Él logró sofocar una gran carcajada que quería salir y dañar el juego que habian iniciado entre ellos dos.- disculpa- casi grito mirandola adolorido-yo no pienso sobarte esos feos y olorosos pies- astrid no tendia a pintarse las uñas de los pies, pero se aclara que si se cuidaba, esteticamente hablando.

Ella agrandó los ojos- perdón-se llevó una mano al pecho- pero tendras que hacerlo, es una obligación de tu parte, despues del arduo trabajo que tendré, se supone que tu seas un amoroso, o por lo menos compasivo, esposo, que me de un relajante masaje en mis feos y olorosos pies- replicó parandose, y golpeando el suelo con autoridad, todo de una manera altamente dramatica.

Él se paró despues de ella, cruzandose de brazos- lo siento, pero, te tendras que buscar a alguien más que lo haga, porque yo estaré muy ocupado cocinando toda la comida que comes- contestó él.

Astrid tuvo que admitir que una pequeña parte de ella se sintió ofendida, pero tuvo que recordarle que era solo uno de sus muchos juegos entre ellos- bueno por lo minimo- sintió como se quebraba su voz, genial esa parte estupida no la iba a dejar en paz, maldijo a su sentido sensible-que era muy, pero, muy diminuto- que decidió atacar. Se sobó el brazo, y bajo la cabeza- por lo menos deberias atender a mis comodidades sabes. Se que tendras trabajo, y pues bueno…-hiccup la cortó.

-my lady- se acerco- te ofendiste- preguntó risueño, tomandole de la mano.

Astrid, manoteó la mano de hiccup, y levanto rapidamente la mirada, dejando mostrar sus mejillas levemente humedecidas-claro que no- grito a la defensiva, cruzandose de brazos.

Hiccup se sintió culpable, se acercó más, no quiso en ningun momento ofenderla de verdad. La tomo de los hombros, con algo de miedo- sabes que era un juego, yo si te masajearía los callos- ese comentario sacó unas carcajadas de parte de ambos. Él empezo a limpiar, delicadamente, las húmedas mejillas.

-lo se- contestó ella- es solo que… odio ser mujer- se enfado la rubia. Ella odiaba muchas cosas de la manera en que estereotipaban a las mujeres, puesto ella era, practicamente y literalmente, todo lo contrario a como era la descripción de la forma de comportarse y de ser, de la "mujer perfecta". Pero sabia que hiccup la amaba así, tan astrid como solo ella podria serlo. El la abrazó, divertido, arrullandola contra su pecho. Despues de algunos minutos astrid murmuró, de manera abollada, puesto su boca estaba contra el pecho del castaño- sabes, no me vendria mal un masaje de pies justo ahora- hiccup rió enternecido, claro que le masajearia los callos- como ellos le decian a los pies-. Le besó dulcemente la cabellera a su- como a el le parecia, solo que si se lo decia, ella le golpearia brutalmente- adorable y tierna, adorada novia.

Jack y elsa…

Los dos se encontraban en la ensenada del campus. Sentados serca de la orilla del lago. El agua fluia suavemente, las pequeñas piedras bajo sus pies, eran frias y redondeadas, como si las hubiesen pulido de una a una, para luego ser tiradas de manera desordenada, sobre la arena y el pasto.

Se habian quitado los zapatos, y los habian colocado justo debajo de un arbol cercano.

Estaban en un calido silencio. Elsa pensaba en la manera más suave de hablar. Y jack asimilaba todo lo que elsa le habia dicho. Se iba a ir. Eso era lo que él había entendido, lo que había logrado escuchar justo antes de sentir como su corazon se partia en varios pedazos.

-pero volvere- murmuró la rubia, mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello, un rebelde mechón que habia logrado escapar de la cola de caballo que sostenia todos los demas.

Jack no dejó de mirar al agua, como buscando una solución a los trozos de corazon que tenia en su pecho- pero te iras- refutó, logrando sacar solo eso, despues la garganta se le cerró y no dijo más.

Elsa asintió sin mirarlo- jack- susurró- aun puedo…- bajó la cabeza-… quiero decir, yo… no he dicho todavia si acepto el trabajo, yo…-suspiró- …puedo decir que no lo acepto- cerró los ojos.

Él abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, sintiendose ofendido- por que pensarias en decir que no- habló molesto mirandola. Elsa levantó el rostro, y le miró, sorprendida.

-es que… es que tu, no quiero que estes triste jack, yo tambien voy a estar triste, yo…- no terminó, porque fue cortada por los labios del peliblanco. Le besó dulce y apasionadamente.

Se separó de ella, y rapidamente le abrazo- quien dice, que yo no quiero que aceptes el trabajo- le habló con una sonrisa. Elsa se sintió aliviada, se separó abruptamente del abrazo, para despues tirarsele encima a jack, y llenarle la cara de besos, que el recibió gustoso.

Hiccup…

Estaba recostado, en la cama de astrid; con los pies de su novia sobre su regazo, y la rubia acostada a su lado. Ella le habia pedido un masaje, y el, gustoso, se lo estaba dando.

Hace rato que habia iniciado con los masajes, ocasionando en la rubia unas grandes sensaciones de paz y tranquilidad, y algo de sueño- para no decir mucho-. Siguio masajeando hasta que escuchó unos leves y suaves ronquidos. Rió bajito, sabiendo de que se trataba, miró a su lado, y se encontró con la rubia dormida con los brazos cruzados sobre los ojos. se acordó de lo que debia decirle, asique, muy encontra de lo que sabia que venia, le solto los pies a la rubia, y los quitó, más bien empujo, de su regazo. Ocasionando rapidamente que la rubia se parase de golpe, y con el ceño fruncido.

-haddock- gruño la rubia mirandolo con una mirada asesina, la que solo ella podia hacer.

Hiccup trago saliva- han aceptado el libro que mande hace un mes a la editorial, pronto lo van a publicar- habló rapidamente, soltando todo. Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe- el domingo me pidieron que enviara lo que seria contenido como tal, y los chicos me ayudaron, y bueno, aceptaron por completo- se encogio, esperando el golpe. Nunca llego. Abrio lentamente los ojos, y vio a astrid con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- sorpresa- murmuro suavemente. Ella le salto encima, abrazandole, mostrandole lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

A demás de la robotica, hiccup habia querido iniciar una segunda carrera, como escritor, habia escrito un libro de fantasia, y astrid siempre le apoyo; más bien habia sido una espina desde la vez que él habia terminado el libro, hace 6 años.

VIERNES…

Astrid abrió los ojos suavemente. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Se removió dentro de las sábanas. Feliz. Hoy era el día en que cambiaria todo, sus amigos sabrían de su compromiso, del trabajo de hiccup, del trabajo de elsa… ¡elsa! Se paró de golpe. Lo ocurrido ayer, ella no sabía nada, no le habia preguntado, puesto estaba demasiado emocionada por la noticia que le habia dado hiccup.

Volteo su mirada a la cama vecina. Ahí estaba, durmiendo placidamente, boca arriba, los labios separados, y en ellos se formaban burbujas, que luego se rompían.

Rió bajito, intentando que la carcajada no saliera. Quitó las sabanas, y las dejó de lado. Se paró pesadamente, caminó hasta la cama de la otra rubia; y cuando estuvo justo frente al cuerpo innerte de elsa, le cayó encima.

Elsa sintio como sus pulmones se baciaban a causa del nuevo peso que sentia. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Gruño al ver el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga.

-aghh… no puedes buscarte otra forma de despertarme- masculló adolorida. Astrid soltó las carcajadas que venian quierendo salir desde hace un rato.

-no- soltó entre risas. Elsa rodó los ojos, e intentó- en vano- quitar el cuerpo de astrid de encima.

-me aplastas astrid- suplicó intentando que ella misma se quitara.

La rubia la miró con una sonrisa traviesa- primero debes decirme que paso ayer con jack- pero su voz fue suave y comprensiva. Elsa boto el poco aire que tenía, y asintió en silencio.

Astrid se quitó rapidamente de encima de su amiga, sentandose sobre algunas colchas que le habia quitado a elsa cuando le despertó; se cruzo de piernas, y la miró expectante.

Elsa se sentó con dificultad, escuchando claramente como sus huesos sonaban. Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas- le conte en el momento en que llegamos a la ensenada- comensó.

-me parece bien- murmuró astrid, miró sus manos, el anillo. Je le encantó que hiccup pensara en verdad como a ella le gustaria, y habia acertado en el blanco.

Elsa suspiró- el se quedó perplejo durante algunos minutos. Pero al final- suspiró calmada- aceptó, y me mostró lo feliz que estaba por mí- se sobó el brazo, mirando directamente a astrid, la rubia no la estaba viendo.

-y despues hicieron el amor- canturreó astrid con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Elsa se atragantó con su propia saliva, ¿Qué habia dicho?- ¡ASTRID!- gritó completamente enrojesida.

La rubia rió a carcajadas. Se paró de la cama- ¡por odin, elsa! Crees que no te conosco- empezó a caminar despreocupadamente hasta el baño- regresaste llena de pasto- llegó a la puerta.

-pude haberme caido- se defendió cruzandose de brazos.

-y tenias la cara que tienes cuando jack y tu tienen relaciones- gritó más fuerte que antes, justo antes de cerrar lentamente la puerta del baño, para disfrutar ver la cara de elsa. No la culpen, ella era algo sádica, en ese estilo claro.

Elsa queria ser tragada por la tierra. Astrid habia gritado a todo volumen. Su rostro se puso rojo y despues verde- HOFFERSON- chillo molesta. La puerta se cerró por fin, dejandola escuchar las risas escalofriantes de astrid. Definitivamente, astrid era la persona a quien debias temerle más, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Astrid se bañó, disfrutando del frio golpe contra su piel. Y aprovechando para escuchar el berrinche de elsa. A astrid le parecia normal, no entendía porque su amiga siempre habia sido así; comprendía que tal vez no debió gritarlo tan alto, pero, es que le habia parecido tan divertido ver la cara que habia puesto, y ella no se aguantó. Cambió de pensamiento. Hiccup, su amado hiccup, era tan emocionante saber que le habian aceptado, porque… por thor, ella había sido la espinita- más bien rama- que se mantenia en constante toque, y no se sentia culpable- ni un poquito-, ella queria que el fuese feliz, queria que su sueño se hiciese realidad, y si la unica manera de lograrlo, era ser un constante tormento, pues así lo hiso, y le salió excelente. Debía admitirlo, estaba infinitamente orgullosa de él, y nunca dejaría de estarlo.

Algunos minutos más tarde…

Las dos rubias se encontraban saliendo del edificio; astrid usaba un hoberol de jeans, una camisa de aerosmith de color negro, mangas largas y cuello redondo, botines tachonados de color rojo, y el cabello recogido en su trenza habitual; elsa usaba una camisa de cuadros, abotonada, de mangas largas y de color gris, una camisa de tiros, color blanca, debajo, unos shorts amarillos, unos tenis negros, y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

Astrid se encontraba calmada, mirando siempre al frente. Estaba demasiado feliz para demostrarlo en público, claro, ella nunca demostraba sus sentimientos ante personas sin confianza, aunque no es que fuera una mujer de muchos sentimentos que se diga, pero si de profundos.

-elsa- llamó a la otra rubia, quien la miró al ser llamada. Astrid carraspeó- ¿crees poder ir este domingo a jugar poquer con el tio finn?- sacó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

La rubia de cola de caballo solo rió divertida, tenia meses sin ir a la taberna del tio finn- por supuesto, meresco una buena cervesa despues de tanto ajetreo- astrid asintió. Doblaron en la fuente, para encontrarse con sus mejores amigos sentados en una de las mesas de concreto.

Se acercaron y se sentaron, astrid al lado de stormfly, y elsa al lado de jack.

-hasta que llegan- gritó brutacio, estaba feliz.

-no tardamos tanto, idiota, solo fue que elsa se quedó dormida- se defendio astrid, alzando una ceja.

-pero tardaron. Y yo tengo hambre- habló tilda, poniendose del lado de su hermano.

Toothless se percató de lo que venía, astrid ya estaba cerrando los puños. Tragó saliva- chicos- trato de llamar la atención, astrid fruncio levemente el ceño.

-por lo menos se más puntual- exclamó brutacio.

-yo soy puntual- se defendio astrid.

-chicos, paren- exclamó de nuevo el pelinegro. Astrid ya tenia el ceño completamente fruncido.

-pues eso no fue ser puntual, sabes- gritó tacio.

Hiccup se dio cuenta de los movimientos de su novia. a veces se preguntaba si los gemelos tenian un instinto suicida.- astrid calmate- intentó poner una mano en su hombro, pero no pudo por que ella se paró de golpe.

Lo miró- no me calmo- gruñó, con una mirada asesina, con la que todos- escepto los gemelos, que al parcer necesitaban que les oxigenaran los cerebros- se alejaron de ella. Miró de nuevo a los gemelos- escuchenme par de bobos, vuelven a abrir la boca, y no la centan- advirtió la rubia, con el puño en alto.

Toothless y los demás rezaban porque no abrieran las bocas- necesitas una alarma- no funcionó.

Astrid sintió como su cara hervia en cólera y su sangre no se quedaba atrás. Les salto encima a los dos, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, haciendolos caer al suelo.

El pelinegro no sabia que hacer, miró a su novia, quien intentaba pensar como parar la masacre que astrid llevaba a cabo. Nada. Miró a hiccup, quien veia con miedo como su novia les daba una paliza a los dos rubios. Nada. A él fue que se le ocurrió algo, era un poco extremista, pero algo era algo. Tomó aire- ¡ STORM Y YO PENSAMOS VIVIR JUNTOS!- gritó a todo pulmón. La pelea paró, y todos le quedaron viendo, con asombro, stormfly con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los demas. Sin embargo, el no fue el unico con esa idea.

-¡ME IRE A TRABAJAR POR CINCO AÑOS FUERA DEL PAÍS¡- gritó elsa. A los chicos les llegó la cara de sorpresa más descomunal del mundo.

-¿CÓMO?- gritaron palidos, eran demasiadas noticias que digerir, hasta las chicas y jack reaccionaron sorprendidos con la segunda noticia, y eso que ya lo sabian. Imaginense.

Y cuando algunos sentían que se iban a desmayar, la campana toco. La campana que avisaba si sus tesis eran aceptadas o no.

Astrid parpadeó- la campana- susurró en shock. Despues de algunos segundos y otro par de parpadeos más- ¡LA CAMPANA!- gritó euforica. Todos los demas sacudieron la cabeza, intentado volver en si.

-¿ya es hora?- preguntó stormfly desconcertada.

Jack, con manos temblorosas, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Vio la hora- ehh… si, si es la hora- no sabia que decir.

Hiccup estaba estupefacto- guao- se pasó la mano por ese hermoso cabello que el tenia… otra vez me perdi… donde me quedé… oh si ya-creo que debemos ir ya, ¿no?- miró a todos. Los demás asintieron.

-una carrera- propuso astrid, sacando una sonrisa en todos los demás. Caminaron todos, para ponerse de espaldas a la mesa, se posicionaron.

-en sus marcas- gritó tacio.

-listos- exclamó elsa.

-fuera- gritó toothless.

Todos salieron corriendo como si se los llevara el diablo. Corrieron todo el recorrido hasta el edificio central. Pasaron sobre algunos estudiantes menores, hasta se encontraron con anna. Stormfly corria a la velocidad de la luz, seguida de cerca por astrid y toothless, e hiccup y jack de terceros; hiccup estaria de segundo si no fuera porque los gemelos lo empujaron al salir.

Iban llegando a la entrada del edificio cuando vieron la enorme muralla de universitarios que tenian en frente. Astrid y stormfly pararon de golpe, toothless e hiccup pararon detrás de ellas, jack le cayó encima a toot, elsa cayo de rodillas, y los gemelos chocaron contra el otro, cayendo de bruces.

-quien ganó- preguntó brutacio sin aliento.

Stormfly y astrid estaban en shock, tendrian que esperar a que toda esa gente se quitara. Lo unico que hicieron fue señalar a la otra, dejando confundidos a los despistados de los gemelos.

-astrid ¿no estas molesta?- preguntó tilda estupefacta, astrid era demasiado competitiva para dejar ganar a alguien más- ¿y tu storm?- preguntó de nueva cuenta, storm no se quedaba atrás en lo competitiva que era, y lo ironico, era que competian por ver quien era más competitiva.

Las dos negaron, sin dejar de ver al frente.

Brutacio entro en pánico- sabes lo que significa- agarró a su hermana de los hombros- el mundo se va a acabar- chilló asustado. Los demás no les prestaban atención al par de locos que tenían un ataque de pánico.

Pensaban en que hacer para poder ver rápido si los habían aceptado. Nada. Tendrían que esperar.

Astrid bufó fastidiada- tendremos que dejar que todos se vayan- masculló de mala gana.

A jack se le prendió el foco- claro que no- los demás voltearon a verlo.

-pero jack, no ves la cantidad de gente que tenemos enfrente- trató de hacerlo razonar Hiccup.

Jack negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba mostrar una sonrisa traviesa- si, pero- levanto una mano- la tenemos a ella- apuntó a Astrid. La rubia se cruzó de brazos, y levantó una ceja- y como tu eres doña dragon, puedes, no se- se acercó cautelosamente. Pero Hiccup se le metió en el medio.

-eh eh- lo paró con sus manos- no vamos a usar a mi novia para que nos dejen pasar- estaba irritado. Astrid no se quedaba atrás, ella no tenia ganas de matar a nadie en ese momento.

-pero- puso ojos de cachorrito.

-no- negó Astrid.

-pero- hizo puchero.

-no- dijo Stormfly.

-pero- el labio empezó a temblar.

-no- exclamaron Elsa, Astrid, Toothless, Hiccup y Stormfly.

-son unos aguafiestas- exclamó él, tirándose en medio del camino de concreto.

-lo somos- confirmó Hiccup mientras se sentaba a su lado, siendo seguido por Astrid, quien se sentó a su lado.

-no te preocupes, tal vez luego tenga ganas de matar a alguien- le intentó animar la rubia. Stormfly y Toothless se sentaron a su lado, y elsa se sentó al lado de él. Mientras tanto, los gemelos discutían por saber quien veria primero sus notas, y rezando porque el mundo no se acabase.

-lo prometes- murmuró mirándola. Astrid asintió con una sonrisa ladeada. Él sonrío feliz.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, viendo como las personas, lentamente, se iban hiendo. Cada una con una expresión diferente, algunos felices, otros eufóricos, hasta habían unos con lagrimas.

Astrid se recostó levemente del hombro de Hiccup, y él pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola, y colocó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Pasó un rato, hasta que…La rubia se acordó rápidamente de algo. Se acomodó recta, dejando desconcertado a Hiccup, y le golpeo el hombro a su mejor amiga, y le dio un zape a Toothless.

-auch- gruño el pelinegro, viéndola con temor. La rubia de mechas azules y puntas verdes, la vio desconcertada.

-¿por que?- preguntó alterada Stormfly, sobándose el hombro.

-desde cuando habían planeado eso. Y por que no me dijiste antes. Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga- Astrid tenia una sonrisita de felicidad, muchas emociones para un solo dia y una sola persona.

Stormfly agrando los ojos- claro que eres mi mejor amiga- habló apresurada.

Elsa se hiso la ofendida, y se llevó una mano al corazón- eso dolió- murmuró.

Hiccup se metió en el juego- crei que yo era tu mejor amigo- se refirió a Astrid.

Astrid se estaba alterando- eres mi mejor amigo- lo miró.

Toothless sonrió, sabiendo lo que venia.

Jack hizo un puchero- y yo- preguntó mirando a los demás.

Y entonces el se metió- tu, tu eres mi- hizo énfasis en "mi"- mejor amigo- saboreo las palabras, una por una.

Hiccup y Stormfly voltearon a verlo-¿Qué?- tenia los ceños fruncidos.

Elsa levantó la mirada- claro- se paró del suelo, y le tendio una mano a Astrid, ella la miró desconcertada, y elsa le guiñó el ojo, Astrid entendió y le tomó la mano, levantandose también- como nosotras quedamos solas- le hizo una seña a Astrid para que mirara hasta la entrada. Astrid sonrió con malicia.

-iremos a ver nuestras tesis- y cuando terminó las dos salieron corriendo hasta la entrada vacia, ya no había ningún impedimento.

Los demás quedaron shockeados por lo ocurrido. Hiccup solo empezó a reír despreocupadamente, y se paró del suelo. Los demás también le siguieron en el movimiento, quedando mirando por donde se habían ido las rubias.

-el miércoles- habló Stormfly después de algunos minutos, todos le miraron. Ella se encogió de hombros- acepte vivir con toot el miércoles- sonrió divertida. Ellos asintieron, toot rió, y se acercó para darle un rápido beso, que ella acepto gustosa.

-iagh- chilló tacio regresando con su hermana.

La pareja se separó roja de la vergüenza, logrando una risa de parte de jack, que fue acallada por dos carcajadas más grandes, provenientes desde detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon a ver, encontrándose con elsa y Astrid, paradas bajo el umbral de la gran puerta.

-pasamos, todos pasamos- aviso Astrid. Esas simples palabras pararon el tiempo, habían pasado, lo lograron, estaban saliendo de todo ese aurgurio, e iban a otro, que tal vez duraría todo el resto de sus vidas.

Chillaron felices. Astrid corrió a los brazos de su novio, quien le dio vueltas en el aire, mientras soltaban grandes carcajadas. Elsa besó apasionadamente a jack. Stormfly besó por toda la cara a Toothless, quien los recibió gustoso. y los gemelos, viendo que no tenían a sus parejas en ese momento, empezaron a dar saltitos mientras aplaudían.

Todo era felicidad.

-vamos por helado- proclamó Brutacio, recibiendo gritos de aceptación por parte de los demás. Todos salieron corriendo hacia la heladería más cercana. Dejando a Astrid parada mirando el imponente edificio. Estaba agradecida, había podido pasar esos dos años con las personas que ella más amaba- además de sus padres, claro-, tantas cosas buenas, y malas también, pero ese no era el punto. Esa universidad le había dado mucho, y tambien le había devuelto, como una parte de su corazón.

No se percató de que no estaba sola, Hiccup se había quedado a esperarla. Tenia una gran sonrisa en sus delgados y carnosos labios… mierda, de nuevo… volvi a perderme… aja. Se acercó sigiloso, y le abrazo por la espalda.

-hola- saludo ella volteando el cuello a verlo.

-te amo- habló el mientras la sostenía de la cintura y le daba la vuelta completa, ella giro con sus talones.

-y yo te amo a ti- contestó ella con una sonrisa, él se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso. Un calido beso, lento y sensual.

Astrid recorrió los hombros del muchacho, para después acariciar sus mejillas. Hiccup puso una mano en el cabello de la rubia, y hundió sus dedos entre las hebras doradas, y con la otra mano la sostenía de la cintura, acercándola a él.

Se separaron después de un largo rato. Juntaron sus frentes, sintiendo los latidos del otro. Sus corazones agitados.

-me vuelves loco- su voz tierna y dulce, pero a la vez sensual y satifactoria, ocasiono que Astrid sintiera como sus piernas temblaron.

Le dio un beso en la nariz- lo se- sonrió ladeado, y eso para Hiccup fue un gesto muy sexy de su parte.

Se separaron, después de ese largo y calido momento. Se tomaron de la mano, y empezaron a caminar el camino que los demás habían tomado.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen?- pregunto Hiccup, intentado imaginarse la reacción de sus amigos al decirles que se iban a casar.

Ella rió imaginándose lo mismo- va a haber varios desmayados- contestó con malicia, Hiccup rió, para después jalarla de la cintura.

La cámara se va alejando dejando ver el campus de la universidad.

_Eso de allá abajo es Berck, el lugar donde nací, viví mi infancia, y en un momento de mi vida, deje a mi novio y amigos. _

Todos los chicos se encuentran comiendo un helado, Astrid se para, jalando a Hiccup con ella.

_Pero ahora es el lugar donde trabajaré, criaré a mi familia, y seré feliz._

Todos están abrazando a la pareja, y de repente jack se desmayó. Los demás solo rieron por lo ocurrido, mientras la gente del alrededor los veía raro.

_Al lado de mi amado, mis mejores amigos, y quien sabe, tal vez pronto, también al lado de unos minis hiccups y minis astrids._

Astrid y Brutacio le están poniendo bigotes al cuerpo inerte de Jack, mientras los demás solo toman fotos del momento.

_Astrid Hofferson. _

_Notitas bonitas:_

elsa:- primero: se los dije- señala a la castaña rendida sobre su escritorio, con un hilillo de saliva saliendo por su boca. Mira a la cámara y sonríe risueñamente- no es adorable cuando está callada- suelta una carcajada.- espero que el final fuera bueno, por las razones que dije antes, y que nos lo hagan saber a través de sus preciosos y animados reviews, que son la insulina de tori, y, debo declarar, también mía- sonríe medio avergonzada-.

Astrid: está calmada, aunque no suelta la cintura de su novio por nada del mundo- quisiera volver a aclarar que hiccup y yo no hemos hablado aun de tener hijos, podrían dejar ese tema- mira a la cámara algo agotada de todo, especialmente de las horas extras para grabar el nuevo fic.

Hiccup:-_ya lo veremos, my lady-_ sonríe ampliamente- my lady tiene razón chicos- se rasca la nuca con la mano que no rodea la cintura de su novia.

Jack: quiere replicar pero entre astrid y elsa le amarraron las manos y los pies, y lo amordazaron- mhhnmhh-.

Astrid:- traducción de jack: estoy de acuerdo- sonríe malvadamente.

Jack: niega frenéticamente con la cabeza- mhhnnnn mhhhgnn-.

Elsa: sonríe severamente- no le hagan caso a mi idiota- se sienta a un lado de jack- volviendo al punto inicial de esto, creo que todas las dudas se aclararon ¿verdad?- mira inquisitivamente a la otra pareja.

Astrid: asiente.

Hiccup:- que yo sepa, sí. Bueno, supongo que alguien debe contestar los rev- mira expectante a las mejores amigas.

Astrid:- yo no- contesta rápidamente, acordándose de lo que pasó la otra vez.

Elsa:- creo que lo haré yo- bufa suavemente.

**REVIEWS:**

**YOLOSWAGY: aquí lo tienes linda, por lo menos fue puntual. Ella te agradece.**

**VITANY LOVE: ya la loca la reemplazó, si te das cuenta, seguro no se ofendió. Se lo hemos dicho miles de veces, pero tengo que reconocer que ella no es la única. Storm te agradece. A tori de seguro que le encantó tu comentario. Ella de seguro te dice que no es nada. Ella también te ama con a de arendelle. A mí también, te comprendo… no mucho, pero te comprendo.**

**1DBELLAHADDOCKPOTTER: lo sé, lo dejó algo traumado, pobre de mi amigo.**

Hiccup:- creo que no hay más que decirles, chicos- se acomoda mejor en su asiento.

Astrid:- solo esperamos que nos dejen reviews, y, tal vez, piense en la "misión bebés hiccistrid"- sonríe siniestramente- piénsenlo- sus ojos se oscurecen.

Hiccup: ríe nerviosamente- astrid, eso es extorsión- la regaña-_ como que no voy a tener que hacer mucho-_.

Astrid:- lo sé, babe. Lo sé- sisea por lo bajo, estilo mafiosa. Mira a la cámara- solo medítenlo, chicos-.

Elsa:- estoy muy segura de que si tori estuviera despierta, se desmayaría, muchachos- sonríe, divertida.

Hiccup:- es un hecho, els- le sonríe a la castaña dormida profundamente.

Astrid: vuelve a su expresión normal- bueno, lo mejor será ir a cenar, tengo hambre- mira su novio.

Hiccup: intenta no perderse en los ojos de su novia- s-supongo-.

Elsa:- yo también.- mira a la cámara- nos vemos luego, chicos. Les queremos, adiós-.

_Elsa Arendelle- Astrid Hofferson- Hiccup Haddock- mhhnnnmmkkgg hhmmmrhhh mmhhnnngg mhnnrrwws(traducción: ayuda, por favor. Elsa me quiere violar)_


	15. 4 años despues

Jack:- y el epilogo…

Mérida:- ayúdennos- sigue colgada.

Tori:- hiccup se llevó a astrid, de seguro están haciendo cosas sucias y yo quiero ver la cámara de vigilancia- sigue colgada.

Olaf:- nunca las soltaremos, no hasta que tori nos dé un unicornio de chocolate a cada uno.

Nico:- yo quiero un nuevo play station 5

Tori:- nunca. Ya hay uno en la sala.

Nico:- pero quiero otro.

Tori:- tienes otro en tu casa.

Nico:- pero quiero tres.

Tori:- nooooo. No soy multimillonaria.

Todos:- si lo eres.

Tori:- oh, me alagan-.

Flinn:- cállate.

Tori:- feo-.

Molina:- muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos han dado. Tori agradece sus favs, foll, vistos y revs-.

Tori:- muchas gracias-.

Jack:- bueno, espero verme guapo en este epilogo.

Mérida:- cállate, jack.

Jack:- nunca, libertad de expresión.

Tori:- mghn y a mi me amordazas, que ironico.

Jack:- solo cállate.

Tori:- libertad de expresión-.

Jack:- touché. Bueno, me quedé en… oh, sí…. Esperamos que les guste este epilogo hecho con todo el corazón de tori.

Tori:- no es literal, además, usé el corazón completo de hans-.

Mérida:- eso es casi literal-.

4 AÑOS DESPÚES:

Una iglesia, muy linda, se ve desde lo alto. La cámara baja. Se nota que hay una celebración en el lugar. Las puertas se abren, mucha gente grita, festejando, personas vestidas de galas salen por las grandes puertas, para despues darle paso a…

-¡por storm y toot!- grita brutacio con una cerveza en mano ¿Quién le había dado una cerveza a brutacio? A caso no habian aprendido de lo ocurrido hace casi 7 años. Viste un esmoquin de color verde.

La pareja sale por completo del lugar. Se ven completamente felices. Ella usa un vestido de falda recta, color crema, con un lazo azul electrico en la cintura, escote en v, de mangas ¾ , unos tacones bajos de color verde limon, su cabello, aun con las mechas verdes y las puntas azules, llegaba hasta su cintura, con una trenza francesa, con algunas otras mas complicadas, cortesía de su mejor amiga. Él usa un traje blanco, con la camisa verde, y los zapatos rojos, deportivos, su cabello igual de enmarañado.

-salud- grita astrid, risueña y divertida, siguiendole el juego al rubio borracho- que se encuentra recargado de su novia, heather, quien intenta quitarle la botella de la mano-. Se encuentra al lado de hiccup, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Usa un blazer de color azul con una linea roja a los costados- que, pensaban que iba a volver a usar vestido, ni en su boda-, una blusa negra, de mangas cortas, cuello cuadrado, sus inseparables pantalones ajustados de cuero- que no dejó de usar ni cuando estuvo embarazada- negros con una linea blanca a cada lado, sus botas militares verde musgo, su cabello igual de largo que antes, recogido en su habitual trenza y el flequillo, con una cinta de cuero.

Stormfly pasa por su lado, la voltea a ver, y le lanza un beso al aire, astrid le guiña un ojo, a manera de broma.

Hiccup intenta que un pequeño en sus brazos, se mantenga quieto. Usa un traje de color verde, con camisa blanca, zapatos negros y verdes, deportivos, su precioso cabello, habia crecido otro poco, adornado por las dos eternas trenzas realizadas por su amada esposa.

-astrid- masculla intentando atrapar la atención de ella. La rubia le ve, e intenta aguantar una carcajada- no te rias- le reclama indignado. El pequeño castaño de ojos azules, de vestimenta, una camisa de botones, azul marino, unos jeans, y unos deportivos, se encuentra jalandole el cabello, desde hace rato, el niño debe tener minimo 2 años.

Ella asiente, aun conteniendo las carcajadas- oh alex- habla dulcemente, llamando la atención del pequeño, quien la ve desconcertado- dejale el cabello a tu padre- demanda la rubia, en su tono rudo, el pequeño hace puchero, y ella se acerca y tiende los brazos, invitandolo a pasar a ella. Él se lanza a los brazos de su madre, y en el proceso, empuja a su padre hacia atrás, casi logrando que se caiga.- alex- le replica sosteniendo con una mano a su inquieto hijo, y con la otra jalando de la manga a su esposo para que no caiga. Y como siempre, super astrid, y su super fuerza, lograron que no caiga al suelo.

-gracias- murmura agradecido, ella solo sonrie y le guiña un ojo, él rie nerviosamente- nunca se acostumbraria-, y despues se acerca para darle un lento y dulce beso, que ella recibe gustosa. Mientras su hijo se tapa los ojos haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

\- no muestras de afecto frente a menores- los separa brutilda. Usa una falda larga de color anarajanda, un top de cuero de color negro, de tiros gruesos y escote corazon, sin mangas, unas zandalias de tacon de color plateadas, su largo cabello recogido en una trenza hecha por astrid.

Astrid rueda los ojos por la interrupción, si no tuviese a su hijo en ese mismo instante, ya le estaria gritando improperios por ser tan entrometida.

Hiccup bufa molesto, no queria terminar ese beso- ¿Qué sucede tilda?- pregunta entre dientes.

-tia- chilla alex apuntando a tilda. Los tres jovenes adultos rien un poco.

-que debemos irnos rapido, si no llegamos a tiempo la comida se va acabar- brutilda siempre con sus exageraciones.

-de acuerdo- astrid se acomoda a su hijo- pero ¿Dónde esta kronk?- el novio de tilda, era raro que ella durara tanto con un solo chico, al parecer ese era el definitivo.

-en la camioneta con jack, elsa, heather y mi mounstrosidad- contesta sencillamente, los esposos solo asienten como confirmación. La rubia empieza a caminar, siendo segida por la pequeña familia.

Storm entra a la camioneta, siendo seguida por toothless. Ambos se encuentran solos, con grandes sonrisas adornando sus labios.

Él carraspea, toma levemente la mano de la rubia- crees que todo salga bien- la ve a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que lo enamoraron.

Ella rie suavemente- si astrid esta ahí, todo saldra bien- confirma ella, mirandolo directamente. Ambos rien contentos, para luego acercarse y darse un beso, lento y apasionado.

Toot pasa sus manos por la espalda de ella, acercandola a él. Storm mete las manos por el saco de él, agarra con sus dos manos a cada lado de la camisa, y lo jala bruscamente hacia ella. La lengua no tarda en aparecer, se enrredan y danzan con la otra. El labial morado de stormfy se pega a los labios de toothless…

-ya nos vamos- la pareja se separa de golpe, para darse cuenta que brutilda se habia subido a su lado. Era una escena comica, toot tiene la camisa arrugada por el agarre de storm, y los labios morados, storm tiene el labial corrido, y el vestido algo movido, cada uno con la cara roja.

Voltean al frente, para encontrarse con astrid sentada en el asiento del copiloto- hiccup le habia prohibido conducir con su hijo dentro del auto, solo digamos, que le gusta la velocidad- con alex tapandose los ojos, y ella abrazandolo para ayudar a que no viese, e hiccup sentado en el asiento del piloto, con una gran sonrisa picara- que astrid tambien portaba-.

-que bueno que lo grabe- avisa astrid, sin una pisca de vergüenza. Stormfly quiere morirse en ese mismo instante- por cierto, si mi hijo sale traumado, los voy a culpar a ustedes- los acusa mientras los mira amenazadoramente, los recien casados niegan rapidamente, asustados.

Hiccup rie bajito- my lady, ponte el cinturón, ya voy a arrancar- avisa mirandola, ella asiente de mala gana, pero su hijo tiene otros planes, soltandose cuando su madre va a poner el cinturon, y pasandose a las piernas de su tio.

-tio- chilla mientras se aferra a el torso del pelinegro.

-alex- regaña hiccup mirando hacia atrás.

-cinturon malo- señala el niño, mientras se esconde dentro del saco, y se hace bolita dentro de él.

-ves, a mi hijo tampoco le gustan los cinturones- le replica astrid, soltando el cinturon, y relajandose en el asiento. Hiccup bufa, su esposa e hijo eran demasiado tercos, y el no se queda atrás.

-ahh es tan adorable- chilla brutilda. Hiccup arranca el auto e inicia la marcha.

Stormfly solo rie divertida, viendo como su sobrino se monta en las piernas de ella, mientras ella le abraza de manera protectora, por si a caso. Siente como un brazo la rodea por los hombros, ella se recuesta en el pecho de toothless, escuchando su corazon. Toot se acerca a su cabeza y le besa los cabellos.

Brutilda aprovecha y se recuesta sobre el hombro de stormfly, matando el momento.

-brutilda- le regaña astrid.

-ok- acepta de mala gana, dandole su espacio a la pareja. Voltea a mirar al castañito- oye alex- el pequeño le ve- quieres venir con tia- le tiende los brazos, el niño se suelta y salta a los brazos de su otra tia, quien lo abraza sobreprotectoramente.

-tilda vas a matar a mi hijo- le regaña esta vez hiccup. Sacando una risa de los recien casados.

Astrid se volteó en su asiento, con el ceño fruncido- escuchame bien rubia, no quiero que a mi hijo se le peguen tus estupideces, entiendes- brutilda asintió asustada, soltando levemente a alex, dejandolo respirar.

Mas tarde…

Los recien casados se encuentran bailando su primer baile. Sus mejores amigos sentados en una larga mesa, que es donde se sientan los novios.

Brutilda se recuesta de la mesa, con mirada soñadora- su novio se encuentra hablando con algunos amigos- me encantaria casarme- suspira. Sus mejores amigos la miran con los ojos bien abiertos, eso solo lo habian escuchado ellos, y, extrañamente, los recien casados tambien, quienes se acercaron corriendo a donde ellos estaban, parando su baile, dejando a la gente desconcertada.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sorprendidos. Su hermano habia escupido su cerveza, hiccup le habia tapado los oidos a su hijo- y ni el mismo sabia para que-, astrid habia quedado con la cuchara a medio camino de la boca de su hijo- el castañito estaba en las piernas de su padre-, quien quedó impaciente porque queria su comida, elsa se habia levantado de su asiento por la impresión, y jack se habia atragantado con su comida.

\- que ¿Qué?- ella ladeó la cabeza, sin entender su gran sorpresa.

Elsa se acercó- tu siempre dijiste que no te ibas a casar- le recordó, con un pequeño tic en el ojo. Usaba una camisa blanca- ella tampoco sería obligada a usar un vestido de nuevo- holgada, unos pantalones de vestir, negros, unas balerinas rojas, su cabello, mucho más largo que antes, hasta la espalda baja, en una trenza francesa.

-¿y? tu estas embarazada, y solo has podido venir en vacaciones y en navidad- ese contrataque ocasiono que elsa y jack se sonrojaran, era verdad, los dos iban a tener un hijo, ella tenia 5 meses de embarazo. Jack usaba un traje de color azul hielo, con unos zapatos deportivos blancos con verde, y su cabello un poco más largo.

Astrid se molestó, y le lanzó un pedazo de pollo, cayendo justo en el blanco- brutilda, no seas asi- le regañó.

La rubia se sintió apenada al momento en que habia comprendido lo que habia dicho- lo siento chicos, es en cerio- levantó la mirada- es que todos ustedes o estan casados- señalo a astrid y a hiccup, y a stormfly y a toothless-, tienen hijos- señalo a hiccup y a astrid, y luego a elsa y a jack-, o estan comprometidos- señaló a brutacio, se habia comprometido hace pocos meses. Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Sus mejores amigos comprendieron, kronk era algo tímido, y no se sentia lo completamente confiado para poder preguntarle eso a ella.

Stormfly se acercó a ella, poniendo su mano en su hombro- hey, no te deprimas, pronto llegará- le animó, tilda sonrió, asintiendo.

Jack pensó en algo rapido, se paro del asiento- tilda- le llamó, ella le volteó a ver- quieres ir a bailar conmigo- preguntó cortesmente. Ella le agradeció con la mirada, asintiendo muy feliz.

Horas mas tarde…

Era el momento del brindis. Todos prestaban atencion a la dama de honor de stormfly. Astrid tenia sus manos en sus caderas, sin necesidad de microfono, puesto que con un "callense" de su parte, toda la gente le estaba prestando su completa atención.

-hoy es un día especial para ellos dos- señaló a toothless y a stormfly, que estaban sentados a su lado derecho-, stormfly fue la primera persona que habló en mi boda, asi que, creo que debo devolversela- muchas risas salieron- aun recuerdo aquellos momentos en los que, a regañadientes, yo aceptaba jugar con ella a la boda- más risas-, su papel era siempre la novia, y yo era, despues de una discusión, su madre, soltera por cierto- más risas-, la persona que la entregaba al oso de peluche más grande que habia en su habitación- risas-, mi amistad con esta loca, siempre a sido extraña- risas- nadie la entiende como solo nosotras dos, y acepto que ella es muy complicada- stormfly gruñó, sacando risas en los demas- es la verdad- le miró- pero aún a si eres una hermana para mi- le sonrió dulcemente. Volvio a mirar al frente-. Nunca me imagine que el papel que realizaba en nuestros juegos se realizara justo esta tarde, el haberla llevado al altar- una lagrima rebelde pasó por la mejilla de stormfly, siendo limpiada por toothless. Los padres de ambos, ya no estaban en este mundo, si me entienden-, realmente no creo haber podido ocupar todo ese espacio que correspondia a su padre, pero lo intente, y di todo de mi para poder darle un buen camino hasta el altar. Miren hasta me vesti como debe hacerlo un hombre- la gente se carcajeó-. Tampoco me imagine nunca, el casarme, pero la vida da muchas vueltas, ahora estoy casada, con un hijo, es la boda de mi hermana, y tambien le advierto a mi gran amigo, a quien le tengo mucha confianza pero igual debo hacerlo por las dudas, que si le hace daño a mi hermanita, no vuelve a ver la luz del dia- todos soltaron carcajadas, ecepto toothless, sabiendo que no bromeaba- ja, ven, el papel completo- se jalo las solapas del blazer. Risas-. A todo esto, el punto es, que este es el dia más especial para dos personas muy especiales para mi, y si alguno de ustedes piensa aruinar este momento tan hermoso, que tenga advertido, que despues de hoy tendra que alimentarse por el resto de su vida a traves de un tubo- todos se callaron, asustados. La sonrisa y el rostro calmado de astrid, lograba poner palidos a todos- por mi hermana y verdecito- levantó su copa. Aplausos.

-hey- gruñó toothless. Astrid solo rió, sentandose con su esposo e hijo, siguiendo con el trabajo de alimentar a su pequeño.

-te amo- le susurró jack a elsa.

-yo tambien te amo- le contestó ella.

\- me haces muy feliz- le murmuró tacio a heather.

-y tu a mi- le respondio ella.

-claro que me casare contigo- le susurró kronk a brutilda.

-¿en serio?- exclamó feliz.

-gracias por estar en mi vida- le murmuró toothless a stormfly.

-no tienes que agradecer- contestó ella, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-le agradesco eternamente a los dioses, el dia que te pusieron ante mis ojos- le murmuró hiccup a astrid.

-y yo pienso que compartes el primer lugar en la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida- le murmuró de regreso, apretando al dormido de su hijo contra su pecho. Su esposo la abrazo por los hombros, acercando cada uno sus labios hasta el otro. Iniciando un beso lleno de su amor. Porque se adoraban, y jamas desearian, vivir sin el otro a su lado.

Ninguno de ellos.

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:- es el final más cursie que he hecho. ¿les gustó? Si así fue háganmelo saber al 555-286-3956, les atenderemos de inmediato- sonríe ampliamente a pesar de cómo está su oficina y su propia condición en este momento.

Olaf:- si mandan más de cuatro revs, soltaremos a las dos locas-.

Jack:- y si nos mandan dos kilos de chocolate.

Nico:- y otro play 5-.

Molina:- y una moto de agua-.

Flinn:- y un tanque de guerra-.

Mérida:- estaremos aquí toda la eternidad-.

Tori:- lo mismo digo. A menos que… vitany, si estas viendo esto, por… mghhnn- jack la amordaza… otra vez.

Mérida:- jack- le reclama-.

Jack:- habla demasiado, linda- sonríe pícaramente mientras se acerca a ella.

Mérida:- jack, tienes novia- empieza a retrocerse-.

Jack:- no es celosa-.

Olaf:- si lo es.

Jack: voltea a ver al muñeco- no te metas- mira a molina- por favor, contesta los rev- se voltea hacia mérida. Tori empieza agitarse como loca.

Molina: mira el ceño fruncido de su mejor amiga- ¡fue una vez!

Nico:- fueron cinco veces- le mira algo preocupado mientras juega con el cabello de tori.

Molina:- cállate…

**REVIEWS:**

**VITANY LOVE: ella te agradece- tori asiente intentando quitar la mano de nico de su cabello- ella es sentimental- tori niega rotundamente-. Son tan parecidas ustedes dos. Todo el mundo quiere ver a los mini hiccups. Gracias, nosotros también te queremos. Ella está esperando con ansias tu solicitud- tori asiente repetidamente, y casi muerde el dedo de nico- ¿Cómo está ella? Bien- tori le mira como si estuviera loco- pero si es en el face, en su perfil de aquí hay un link de su face, en la ultima parte. Claro que no se acaba, por cierto, ella también te quiere- tori asiente frenéticamente-.**

**LADY AIRA HH: por supesto. Ella no se ha ido y nosotros tampoco, nos seguiras viendo hasta que a ella se le seque el cerebro… tendras que esperar sentada. También te mandamos saludos. Chao.**

**1DBELLAHADDOCKPOTTER: de seguro en este momento le está queriendo a los duro, espero me entiendas a mí y a mi sofisticado dialecto- todos se echan a reir- callense- se siguen riendo-. Ignoralos. Muchas gracias, le daré su pizza a hiccup. See, QUE VIVAN.**

Tori:- logra quitarse el pañuelo- deja mi cabello, cabrón-.

Nico:- grr ok- se aleja y se pone a un lado de flinn-.

Flinn:- me tocas te mato-.

Nico:- púdrete-.

Olaf:- bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Esperamos todos sus revs y demás muestras de afecto.

Mérida:- llamen a elsa-.

Jack:- nunca-.

_Tori berck_


End file.
